La Pierre de Vie
by Saysiju
Summary: Cette histoire n'est pas une vrai fan fiction. L'histoire est dans tout autre univers que Nartuo. Mais certains éléments comme les personnages et les armes yon été tirés. Il y aussi quelques personnages d'FMA et un système de magie inspiré de celuici.


**La Pierre de Vie**

**Préface **

La Pierre de Vie est réellement ma première histoire, non fan-fiction. Elle m'a été inspiré d'FMA tout de même, et j'en ai repris quelques non. Ou certains noms m'ont été inspiré d'FMA. Pour le reste, les villes, j'ai pas mal inventé. Les personnages dont le pseudo a été tiré d'amis sont en couleurs. Ce sont souvent des personnes importants. Leur caractère a été un peu tiré de la réalité, ou du personnage qu'ils ont joué dans forum RP. Il y a aussi beaucoup d'invention pour s'adapter. Pour les relations amoureuses, j'ai fais pareil qu'avec les caractère. Pour les grades, si ça vous intéresse il y a un site. Histoire de savoir qui est plus haut gradé que qui. Des sons ont été intégrer dans l'histoire pour mettre de l'ambiance. Pour écouter les sons ouvrez le lien, et fermer le son, une fois qu'il est demandé. Exemple : Vous rencontrez le son « Bataille 1 - On », ouvrez le avec clic droit puis faites « ouvrir lien hypertexte » ou avec simple clique si vous êtes sur le web, ensuite écoutez le son jusqu'à ce qu'il soit marqué « Bataille 1 – Off ». Les chapitres dont les titres apparaissent en rouge sont déconseillés au moins de 16 ans et aux âmes sensibles…

Bonne lecture.

**Prologue**

Il y a quelques années encore, le pays était prospère. Mais depuis quelques temps un certain Zartan arriva au pouvoir en tant que président. On ne sait pas très bien comment il a su gagné les élections : Personne ne l'aimait et rien ne fut prouvé concernant un trucage des élections. Zartan est un homme déjà assez vieux, déjà connu pour être mauvais car avant il agressait le poste de conseillé des armées et dirigeait l'armée du pays. Mais pour ses méthodes trop dur et ses tendances guerrière, il avait démis de ses fonctions dès la prochaine réélection. Et après être resté dans l'ombre, il revenait.

Les premières années étaient plutôt calme. Il avait nommé un nouveau conseillé des armées : Sarutobi. Il serait son bras droit, à travers lui il appliquait sa politique stricte dans l'armée. Cette politique n'étais pas apprécié, mais personne ne la contesta car elle rapportait au pays. En effet, même si l'entraînement et la condition des soldats étaient rudes, cela rapporté au combat. Zartan n'avait pas son pareille pour déclarer les guerres ou simplement piller les pays voisins… En tout cas, il réussissait toujours son coup… Malheureusement, Zartan vieillissait et son état de santé se dégradait. Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps encore, deux ou trois ans tout au plus. Il chercha le moyen de vivre plus longtemps, voir mieux être immortel.

Il trouva une légende sur la création du monde et avec elle, la légende de la Pierre de Vie. D'après la légende, il pourrait devenir presque immortel. Mais il en savait encore trop peu. Il envoya quelques escouades d'élite, un groupe de 5 soldats d'élite, en mission pour trouver des informations sur la légende. De l'autre côté, il prit certaine précautions. Lors d'un conseille, il trouva un accord avec les autres conseillés. Il se retirait des affaires de l'Etat et prenait son autonomie. Mais en échange, l'Etat baissa ses salaires pendant 1 an et il gardait l'argent qu'il avait gagné grâce au pillage. Les conseillés ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il acceptait sur cette baisse de salaire. Mais ils acceptèrent, après tout, sans la prime du pillage, il fallait bien faire des économies… Et donc pourquoi de cette façon ? Zartan prit donc son autonomie en emmena son bras-droit Sarutobi et réussit ses affaires. Il se libéra de l'Etat et construit son propre château à la capital où se trouvait déjà celui de l'Etat. Mais il veilla bien à les écarter au maximum.

Pendant ce temps là, l'Etat se rendait tout doucement compte de la manœuvre. Avec la baisse de salaire, Zartan accentuait sa domination. Il proposait des salaires bien plus intéressant que l'Etat pouvait en proposé. Une bonne partie des métiers furent abandonnés et l'économie s'écroula. Zartan gagna des milliers de soldats et agrandit ainsi son armée, augmentant ainsi ses bénéfices. Mais l'Etat décida de respecter le marché, et économisa tout ce qu'elle put malgré qu'il soit en crise. 1 an plus tard, il proposa des salaires plus raisonnable mais c'était déjà trop tard, Zartan tenait ses soldats. D'un côté, s'il quittait l'armée, il retomberait sur un salaire plus bas et de l'autre, il avait voué fidélité à l'armée par un serment.

Aussi, au début de l'indépendance de Zartan, une vague de meurtre commença. Tout ça était en rapport avec la légende. Les meurtres étaient d'abord discret et peu nombreux. Mais cela s'intensifia et fut impossible de le cacher. Ensuite, les meurtres se ciblèrent sur ceux qui essayait de comprendre. Ils s'aggravèrent même à tuer ceux qu essayait d'apprendre la magie en dehors des écoles. Finalement après le première anniversaire de l'indécent de Zartan, une organisation vu le jour : La P.O.L.I.C.E. Population Organisée Luttant Inébranlablement Contre l'Ennemi. La P.O.L.I.C.E ou plus couramment appelé, police, s'agrandit et fut financée par l'Etat.

Bien qu'étant moins puissante que l'armée, la police s'organisa et fut rapidement efficace. Mais 2 ans, cette quête de La Pierre de Vie est sur le point de s'achevé… La police arriva t'elle a faire quelque chose à temps pour empêcher ça ?

**Chapitre 1 : Le chercheur recherché**

Il gribouilla encore un autre schéma puis se gratta la tête nerveusement. Il regarda le schéma de long en large puis hocha la tête, il mit en boule le papier puis le jeta dans une poubelle à côté. Il soupira et regarda à la fenêtre, il scruta l'obscurité de la nuit, sûrement à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais il ne pu rien voir, la forte pluie bouchait toute la vue, le tonnerre gronda. Il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel en colère.

Marcus, _pensant_ : Je dois trouver... Il faut trouver, le temps presse...

Il balayait la pièce des yeux : son bureau se trouvait contre le mur, juste en face de la fenêtre. Derrière lui se trouvait un grand lit, à sa gauche sa garde robe et à droite une petite bibliothèque, la porte se trouvait juste à sa droite. Il soupira encore et se leva pour chercher un livre... Il finit par à en choisir un et le feuilleta rapidement. Il recommença un autre schéma, puis finit par trouver une page où il s'attarda... Son visage crispé s'illumina un peu et il trouva l'inspiration... Il s'arrêta net un moment, il entendait des bruits venir dans sa direction...

Marcus : Oh non pas ça, pas eux...

Il reconnut maintenant plus nettement le bruit des sabots. Des cavaliers venaient dans sa direction, il scruta encore l'obscurité et son corps s'emballait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas les voir, mais il était sûr de les entendre arrivé malgré le bruit de la pluie...

Marcus : Oh non, quand vont-ils arrivés? Je ne peux pas fuir... Mes recherches!

Il n'entendit puis le bruit des chevaux et s'inquiéta... Il finit par les voir... 3,4 non 5 cavaliers arrêtés non loin de chez lui... Ils interrogeaient un villageois... Il ferma rapidement les rideaux et regarda la pièce comme s'il cherchait la porte de sortie...

Marcus : Je... Je ne savais pas... Ils sont déjà là, non je peux plus fuir...

Il prit ses schémas en main et puis pris le livre qu'il consultait... Et puis encore d'autres, il retourna les feuilles et cherchait encore d'autres schémas et livres. Il s'arrêta avec beaucoup d'eux en mains, il regarda autour de lui...

Marcus : Je dois caché ça au plus vite, ils arrivent... Ils sont déjà là...

Un peu plus loin, dehors, les cavaliers avaient surpris une villageoise dehors.

Soldat 1 : Dites madame, ce n'est pas bon de se balader en pleine tempête...

Ses compagnons se mirent à rire et la femme put voir leur visage sous leur capuche... Elle fit quelques pas en arrière...

Soldat 2 : Oh làlà, inutile de t'affoler...

Soldat 1 : On n'a besoin de renseigner...

Femme : Je ne sais rien! Maintenant laissez moi rentrer chez moi...

Soldat 2: Bien, tu sais que l'on cherche quelqu'un?

Femme : Je sais qui vous envoie, vous faites encore de mauvaises choses... Je ne veux pas vous aidé!

Elle commençait à courir et ils se regardèrent...

Soldat 5 : Nos agissements commencent à se faire connaître, nous ne devrions pas laisser tant de témoin...

Soldat 4 : Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas comme les autres, hein?

Soldat 1 : Non!

Ils rattrapèrent la femme qui hurla, le soldat qui avait parlé en premier lui bloqua la route. Elle vit son sourire diabolique sous sa capuche et ne put s'empêcher de crier à nouveau. Elle recula doucement mais le hennissement d'un cheval derrière elle, la fit se retourner et tombé. Le premier soldat descendit et retira sa capuche, il se pencha vers elle puis la releva en la poignant par le col. Elle appela au secours quand il sortit son arme. Le soldat l'empêcha de parler avec son arme et lui mit la lame sous la george. Ensuite, il la serra contre lui de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus parlé, ni bouger. Il pencha sa tête pour regarder son visage effaré, il sourit puis fini par parler.

Soldat 1 : Ha... Désolé, mais on ne peut pas se permette de te laisser crier au loup pour rien...

Soldat 2 : Haha, on ne voudrait pas faire plus de victimes...

Soldat 1 : Oui, maintenant tu as intérêt à parler... Je vais te poser une question, si tu nous mens ou si tu ne nous réponds pas On te tue...

Soldat 2 : Sans hésitation...

Soldat 1: Mais si tu nous dis vite ce qu'on cherche tu auras la vie sauf... Tu es d'accord?

La femme hocha la tête péniblement et le soldat qui le tenait et ses camardes sourirent.

Soldat 1 : Bien, on cherche un certain Marcus, Marcus Kotohama... Tu es du village, dis nous vite où il habite... Attention! Je te lâche mais si tu cries je devrais te tuer...

Il lui laissa doucement parler...

Femme : Non, non ne me tuez pas! Je... Je sais où il habite, il habite juste la maison en face...

Soldat 1 : Bien, tu ne nous mens pas au moins?

Femme : Non, non! Je veux vivre, je tiens trop à ma vie! Je vous ai dit la vérité, maintenant laissez moi partir par pitié! Laissez moi partir!

Soldat 1 : Arrête de crié c'est mauvais!

Femme : Lâchez moi!

Soldat 1 : Désolé, il ne fallait pas crié...

La femme arrêta sa respiration, et en tournant la tête, il pu voir une dernière fois le sourire de l'homme. Celui-ci appuya sa lame contre sa gorge, elle voulut crier mais n'eut pas le temps. Il lui trancha la gorge net... La femme tomba à terre le sang coulant de sa gorge, son corps de femme tremblait encore...

Femme : Pourquoi? Je vous ai dit la vérité... Pourquoi me tuez vous...

Soldat 1 : Tu as crié...

Femme : Pourquoi!

Le premier soldat en eut marre et transperça son dos de son épée, juste à l'endroit de son coeur. Elle cracha un peu de sang puis son corps arrêta de bouger. Il retira doucement sa lame et regarda le sang au bout, les autres le regardait un peu surpris...

Soldat 3 : Tu l'as tué... Un peu vite, elle a bien coopéré...

Soldat 2 : Ce n'est pas ça, c'est plutôt qu'on ne sait pas si elle a dit vrai... Et on ne pourra pas la re-questionner...

Soldat 1 : Elle a dit la vérité... Les gens ont peur de leur mort plus que celle des autres, ils n'ont aucun scrupule à laisser mourir les autres pour vivre...

Soldat 4 : "Je veux vivre... Laissez moi partir" Haha...

Soldat 1 : Oui, c'est ça... Elle nous a dit la vérité, allons faire notre boulot...

Soldat 3 : Pourquoi l'avoir tué elle, c'est un peu... injuste...

Soldat 2 : Arrêtes! Tu te mets de leur côté maintenant?

Soldat 1 : Il ne faut plus de témoin... Nos faits commencent à se faire savoir... Allez dépêchons nous avant que quelqu'un d'autres veuillent faire une balade nocturne...

Soldat 3 : Oui...

Soldat 2 : Tu as raison, allons-y...

Soldat 1 : Je ne suis cruel à ce point, je préfère que mon épée soit tâché de son sang et pas de ses pauvres gens...

Les autres acquiescèrent et descendirent de leur monture. Ils sortirent tous leur épée et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard aux alentours et le meneur entra en premier. Ils avancèrent avec prudence dans la maison sombre. Ils scrutaient les alentours dans le noir...

Soldat 1, _à voix basse _: On va essayer de le prendre par surprise... N'allumez aucune lampe. On va se séparer et fouillez le rez-de-chaussée...

Soldat 2 : Ca m'étonnerait qu'il se laisse avoir, lui aussi doit avoir prévu nôtre venu...

Ils fouillèrent se séparèrent et fouillèrent les quelques pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Et 1 minute plus tard il revenait au hall principal.

Soldat 2 : Il ne se cache pas ici

Soldat 1 : Bien allons voir au dessus de ce qu'il en est... Montons sans bruit...

Au rez-de-chaussée, dans la chambre de Marcus...

Marcus : Maintenant tout est bien caché en sécurité! Il me reste juste assez de temps pour les accueillir... Bien...

**Chapitre 2 : But inachevé**

Le meneur arriva en haut des escaliers et dit aux autres de rester près des escaliers pour faire moins de bruit. Il écouta à toutes les portes du premier étage. Il finit par faire signe aux autres que c'est la bonne. Puis en écoutant bien, il leur dit de s'arrêter...

Soldat 1 : Attendez, il manigance quelque chose... Je reconnais ce bruit... C'est... Reculez...

Les soldats s'exécutèrent et reculèrent. Ils leur fit signe de reculez encore plus et ils reculèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir... Derrière la porte.

Marcus, _pensant_ : Je les ai entendu discuter derrière la porte, que prépare t'il? Peu importe... Maintenant je suis prêt à les accueillir! Qu'il entre, je n'ai pas peur d'eux!

Marcus avait dessiné un grand cercle à terre à la craie. Il y avait un double contour et dans le bord du cercle de drôle de signe. Quant au milieu il y avait un grand signe qui ressemblait un peu à une flamme.

Soldat 1 : Il a arrêté, son attaque doit être prête... voyons... Je ne peux pas prendre de risques...

A côté de lui se trouvait la barre d'escalier, il la passa et se glissa de l'autre côté. Il était maintenant en équilibre sur une petite barre, en dessous de lui se trouver le vide l'escalier. Il finit signe aux autres qu'il allait ouvrir maintenant. Alors d'un coup sec il ouvrit la porte... Marcus ne réfléchit même pas et posa ses mains sur le cercle à ses pieds. Le cercle devint rouge lumineux et ses mains furent parcouru un instant de petits éclairs rouges. Ensuite de grosse flamme sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Le premier soldat en fut surpris et regarda les flammes partirent. Mais celle-ci se dirigea vers ses compagnons, au bout du couloir.

**Bataille 1 - On**

Soldat 1 : Partez!

Les soldats évitèrent les flammes in extrémiste. Et restèrent dans l'escalier.

Soldat 1; _pensant_ : Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il sache faire de la magie... Heureusement que j'ai été prudent...

Marcus, _pensant _: Quel idiot! Je les ai raté... Ils avaient dû prévoir le coup et se sont reculés... Mais alors, qui a ouvert la porte?

Marcus anticipa l'attaqua et bondit en arrière. Au moment où il se levait pour faire cela, le soldat sortit brandissant son épée. Mais Marcus fut plus rapide et bondit, son épée s'enfonça dans le plancher et le transperça même. Marcus le regarda un instant puis se tourna, il tendit les mains vers la fenêtre et celle-ci explosa dans un vent violent. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner, qu'il dû se baisser pour éviter de se faire décapité. Il se releva et surpris le sourire du soldat, celui-ci regarda à terre. Marcus, décidément perspicace, compris et se dirigea vers l'ouverture. Le soldat se mit accroupit et à son tour apposa ses mains sur le cercle. Les flammes se dirigèrent vers Marcus, mais heureusement il eût le temps de sauter, bien que la chut fût dur. Le soldat se retourna vers ses compagnons.

Soldat 1 : Ne reste pas là! Il a sauté, rattrapez-le!

Les soldats dévalèrent les escaliers et le meneur regarda la fenêtre éclatée avec rage. Il couru vers elle et y sauta. Il se laissa tomber l'épée vers le bas, prêt à empaler Marcus. Heureusement, il évita le coup d'une roulade et bondit pour s'éloigner de son adversaire.

Soldat 1 : Alors tu nous attendais... Et tu as cru que tu aurais pu te débarrasser de nous comme ça...

Marcus : Ca a faillit marcher...

Soldat 1 : Oui mais pas avec moi, maintenant affronte ton destin...

Le soldat leva son épée en avant...

Marcus : C'est vous qui allez mourir!

Soldat 1 : Hein?

Marcus tandis les mains vers l'avant et des gouttes fusionnèrent devant ses mains. Une boule se forma puis un jet qui se dirigea droit vers le soldat. Celui-ci l'esquiva de justesse. Derrière lui se trouvait la porte d'entrer, celle-ci s'ouvrit vers ses compagnons. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre et furent submergé par le jet et repoussés à l'intérieur de la maison. Le soldat les regarda à terre, avec un petit sourire.

Soldat 1 : Tu... Tu as appris la magie en si peu de temps, et en plus avec beaucoup de talent!

Marcus : Ce n'était pas mon but...

Soldat 1 : Oui, dommage... ton pêché en aurait été moins grand... Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas faire partie de l'armée? Avec tes talents tu pourrais...

Marcus : Jamais! Je... Je s...

Soldat 1 : Non, tu n'as pas eu le temps de savoir... Toute façon tu en sais déjà trop...

Marcus : Et c'est pour ça que vous voulez m'éliminer... comme les autres hein!

Soldat 1 : Tais-toi et meurs!

Le soldat fonça vers Marcus. Marcus eut le temps d'éviter le coup de l'assassin, mais celui-ci enchaîna d'autres coups que Marcus esquiva in extrémiste. Il finit par tombé à terre, épuisé d'avoir utiliser cette magie et de fuir la mort...

**Bataille 1 – Off**

Soldat 1 : Alors pourquoi n'utilises-tu plus ta magie, hein? Hahaha!

Le soldat lui avait mis la lame sous la gorge et Marcus, épuisé, était assis et ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Marcus, _pensant _: C'est fini pour moi, je suis trop fatigué pour utiliser de la magie et je ne sais pas me battre...

Soldat 2 : Bravo tu l'as eu!

Le meneur fut l'erreur de se retourner pour regarder ses compagnons. Marcus utilisa ses derniers forces : Il posa ses mains sur la terre et celle-ci se modela au tour des pieds du meneurs pour l'immobiliser.

Soldat 1 : Qu'est-ce que!

Marcus évita un nouveau coup d'épée et se recula. Le meneur se dégagea...

**Triste 1 – On**

Soldat 1 : Désolé, mais cette fois, c'est bien fini!

Il jeta son épée vers Marcus qui l'évita et regarda le projectile passé. Quant il se tourna à nouveau pour regarder son agresseur, il se prit un poing qui le fit vaciller. Il vacilla un moment et le meneur sourit. Il enchaîna avec un coup de genou qu'il fit arrêter de bouger. Il cracha un peu de sang. Le meneur finit par un coup de poing qui envoya voler Marcus bien plus loin. Les soldats rigolèrent un peu satisfait que cela s'arrangent pour eux. Le meneur alla retrouver Marcus à terre, il s'accroupit et lui parla.

Soldat 1 : C'est fini, maintenant...

Marcus : Pas... encore!

Le meneur esquiva un coup de pied de la part de Marcus. Marcus se releva et le meneur sourit et posa les mains à terre. A nouveau la terre se modela et cette fois-ci, elle emprisonna les pieds et les mains de Marcus.

Marcus : Impossible de se dégager!

Soldat 1 : Oui, je suis plus doué que toi... Bien, maintenant c'est vraiment la fin... Une dernière chose à dire?

Marcus : Un jour, le peuple découvrira vos agissements et il se rebellera! Vous avez tué suffisamment d'innocents...

Soldat 1 : Mais oui, mais oui... C'est un bel idéal, mais tu ne seras pas là pour voir ce jour!

Les soldats rigolèrent et le meneur pointa son épée vers la poitrine de Marcus. Marcus baissa la tête. Le meneur enfonça son épée au milieu de sa poitrine, Marcus cracha un peu de sang puis ne bougea plus. Le meneur sourit. Le meneur retira son épée d'un coup sec. Les liens de terre se remodelèrent pour redevenir comme avant et le corps de Marcus tomba à terre.

Soldat 1 : Bien, on peut retourner chez nous les gras... Notre mission est finie...

Soldat 2 : Bien joué, il a eut son compte...

Soldat 4 : Ouais rentrons!

Soldat 3 : On en a assez fait...

Tout le monde était remonté sur sa monture sauf le troisième soldat.

Soldat 4 : Allez grouille-toi! Je veux rentrer chez moi!

Soldat 1 : Ecoutes le et allons-y, on n'a plus rien à faire ici...

Soldat 3 : Ouais, allons-y...

Il remonta en scelle et ils partirent au galop.

Soldat 4 : Yeahah!

Le corps de Marcus, resté celle commença à remuer...

Marcus : Saysiju... Zpyke... Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû... Je n'ai même pas pu, j'ai échoué... Il faut... Il faut que vous y arriviez vous, comprenez... Il me reste quelques forces et une chose seul à faire...

Marcus utilisa ses dernières forces pour changer de position. Puis dans un dernier souffle...

Marcus : A dieu mes fils...

Il se laissa mourir là devant sa maison. La pluie continua éparpilla le sang qui se mélangea avec la boue. Personne n'était venu le sauver, peut-être avait t'il peur, peut-être n'avait-il rien entendu... Marcus était mort, son but inachevé.

**Triste 1 - Off**

**Chapitre 3 : Comprendre ou venger ?**

Femme : Ha mon dieu, c'est horrible!

Homme : Qui a fait ça!

Femme 2 : Ca ne peut-être qu'eux !

Homme : Oui, oui... Il est possible que...

Femme : Oui, oui... Marcus faisait des recherches et...

Homme 2 : Pauvre homme...

Un grouppe de personne discutait autour du cadavre de Marcus. Une femme l'avait trouvé de bon matin devant sa demeure et elle avait crié et avertis tout le village. On discutait encore fortement devant Marcus. Saysiju était encore endormi, mais tout cela le réveilla. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et écoutait les conversations au dehors. Il entendait parlé de son père, d'une triste nouvelle, d'un pauvre homme. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il finit par entendre une femme pleurer et cet à ce moment qu'on entrer dans sa chambre.

Saysiju : Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer...

Zpyke : Viens lève toi, on dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave dehors...

Saysiju : Ok... Habis toi aussi!

Zpyke : Bah oui...

Zpyke referma la porte et courru s'habiller. Saysiju se laissa tomber dans son lit, encore fatigué. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils entendaient ses gens discuter, il avait de plus en plus peur d'avoir compris ce qui se passait. Il se leva finalement et chercha des habits. Zpyke revint habillé.

Zpyke : Dépêches ça à l'air grave!

Saysiju : Oui, oui j'arrive...

Zpyke descendit et Saysiju finit par trouver des habits qu'il enfila en vitesse. Quant il eût fini, il descendit à toute vitesse. Il arriva dehors et s'arrêta net. Les personnes s'étaient écartées et à terre se trouvait Zpyke à genou devant le corps de Marcus. Toutes les personnes du village le regardait désolé, personne n'osait prendre la parole mais ils semblaient tous désolé de ce qui s'était passé. Saysiju ne savait pas si son frère pleurait, il imaginait que oui. Lui, les larmes lui venaient et il se contrôla pour les garder et décida d'aller consoler son grand frère. Il baissa donc pour lui parler mais à sa surprise, il ne pleurait pas. Il serait les dents mais ses larmes ne coulaient pas. Saysiju pleura en silence pour eux d'eux.

Zpyke : Ne pleure pas petit frère…

Saysiju : Quoi ?

Zpyke : Je sais que si papa est mort, ce n'est pas pour rien…

Saysiju : Que veux-tu dire ?

Zpyke : Il ne nous disait rien, mais tu as vu ce qu'il faisait n'est-ce pas ?

Saysiju baissa la tête. Zpyke le regarda un instant puis regarda à nouveau Marcus, se forçant desserré les dents.

Zpyke : Père aimait trop Mère, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait savoir… Mais pourtant il connaissait les risques…

Saysiju : Il n'aurait pas dû chercher…

Zpyke : Si ! En mourrant ainsi il a prouvé son amour pour Mère…

Saysiju : Mais…

Zpyke : Mais ce n'est pas tout… Je regrette sa mort tout comme toi, et je sais bien ce qu'il reste à faire…

Saysiju : Quoi ?

Zpyke : Venger sa mort !

Saysiju : Mais on ne peut pas partir comme ça ! On est même pas sûr que…

Zpyke : Arrêtes de faire l'idiot, tu veux ? Tu sais autant que moi ce qu'il se trame, ils ont voulu l'éliminer parce qu'il avait essayer de chercher… Il en savait trop et ils ont voulu l'éliminer dès que possible…

Saysiju : Oui…

Zpyke : Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris ma décision : Je pars dès maintenant…

Saysiju ne répondit pas, Zpyke continua.

Zpyke : Je vais préparer mes affaires, tu viens avec moi ?

Saysiju : Je… Je ne sais pas si il aurait voulu qu'on risque sa vie pour le venger…

Zpyke : Regarde ses mains ! Tu as remarqué ses mains !

Saysiju : Oui, j'ai vu…

Sa main gauche tendue indiquait la sortie du village, là où était parti les cavaliers.

Zpyke : Elle nous indique clairement ce que l'on doit faire, alors moi j'y vais !

Saysiju : Oui, mais moi je pense qu'il faut rester ici… Regarde sa main droite montre notre maison…

Zpyke : Ca ne veut rien dire, c'est peut-être une coïncidence…

Saysiju : Ne soit pas borné ni son bras gauche, ni son bras droit ne sont une coïncidence… Mais je pense qu'il aurait voulu qu'on reste ici… Pour continuer ses recherches…

Zpyke : Pour mourir comme lui un beau soir, c'est ça que tu appelles ne pas risquer sa vie…

Zpyke s'en alla et soupira. Les autres le regardèrent, ils avaient tous écouté.

Saysiju : Arrêtez de me regarder ! Occupez vous plutôt de son corps…

Homme : Bien, Saysiju…

Saysiju entre puis monta au premier étage. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre puis vit celle de son père. Il regarda les murs, le sol, la rampe…

Saysiju : Brûlé ?

Il rentra dans la chambre, la porte était restée ouverte. Il remarqua le cercle à terre. Il s'accroupit et l'examina, il était redevenu blanc craie une fois le sort accompli. Mais des traces de pas les avait un peu effacé…

Saysiju : Les empreintes de pas de pas, et celle d'un autre hommes… Des traces de mains, deux différentes… Ils utilisaient tout d'eux la magie…

Il se leva et remarqua que son bureau était vide. Plus un seul livre ni schéma. Il sourit.

Saysiju : Alors il les a caché, c'est bien ce que je pensais…

Il ouvrit un tiroir et après avoir retiré plusieurs feuilles sans importance, il trouva une clé. Avec cette clé, il ouvrit sa garde-robe. Il prit une chemise et la fouilla, il trouve une autre clé dans sa poche de devant. Ensuite il se glissa sous le lit et retira un coffre par mis tous les autres. Il l'ouvrit et…

Saysiju : C'est bien ce que je pensais, la cachette habituelle… Il ne voulait que ce soit que nous qui les découvrions…

Il se releva et regarda le contenu d'un des livres. Zpyke entra dans la pièce.

Zpyke : Bien, je suis prêt !

Saysiju : Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Zpyke : Quoi ?

Saysiju : Ses recherches !

Zpyke : Et alors ?

Saysiju : Il les avait caché ! Pour qu'ils ne les trouvent pas, seul nous étions dédiés à les trouver…

Zpyke : Ha… Tu reconnais enfin que c'était eux, alors tu vas le venger ?

Saysiju : Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu ne me comprends pas !

Zpyke : Comprendre quoi ?

Saysiju : Je doute qu'il voulait qu'on parte le venger, je pense qu'il faut qu'on continue ses recherches…

Zpyke : Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit…

Saysiju : Oui, mais ton plan est encore plus dangereux… Ou alors, il a déjà trouvé et il faudrait lire… et comprendre. Après on saura quoi faire,… Mais partir ainsi…

Zpyke : Tu ne me dissuaderas pas… Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes remarques. Si je pars maintenant, je pourrais le rattraper. Il a dû s'arrêter pour la nuit non –loin d'ici. Avec de la chance, je n'aurais qu'à l'assassiner pendant son sommeil…

Saysiju : Avec de la chance… Si tu veux mon avis, il est déjà réveillé partit très loin, reste s'il te plaît…

Zpyke hocha la tête négativement et leva sa main en signe d'au revoir.

Zpyke : Au revoir petit frère…

**Départ 1 - On**

Sasiju n'insista plus et le laissa partir. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre éclatée et le regarda par la fenêtre. Il disait au revoir aux gens qui était resté devant la maison. Ensuite, il leva la tête et vit Saysiju à la fenêtre. Il le regarda comme pour demander une dernière fois s'il venait venir. Saysiju hocha négativement de la tête. Zpyke fit un petit sourire déçu puis il regarda droit devant lui. Il lança un dernier au revoir aux villageois et galopa vers la sortie du village. Saysiju le regarda partir et soupira.

Saysiju : Il faut comprendre et pas venger, Zpyke, il faut comprendre…

**Chapitre 4 : La décision de Saysiju**

On ne voyait plus Zpyke à l'horizon. Et les villageois discutèrent son départ, certains étaient pour d'autres contre. Mais personne n'avait voulu le retenir, il était grand maintenant, presque majeur : 17 ans. De plus lui et son frère Saysiju, sa mère étant décédé sans que Saysiiju et son frère en sache la cause. Elle était partie à la capital pour travailler pour l'armée. Et elle n'était pas revenue, l'armée avait envoyé un homme pour signaler sa mort. « Un accident de travail » il paraîtrait… Les villageois finirent par rentrer chez eux. Saysiju les regarda s'en aller. Il se sentit soudain seul. Personne dans les rues, seul à la maison, il venait de perdre son père. Et son frère était parti borné pour le venger, il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas de suite…

Saysiju : Bien, on dirait que je suis seul… Et je parle tout seul… Hum…

Saysiju s'assit au bureau où s'asseyait son père. Il caressa le meuble en se souvenant de son père. Sa tristesse revint et il faillit pleurer, mais il se retint.

Saysiju : Je ne peux pas me laisser aller comme ça… Zpyke n'a pas pleuré lui, je suis grand maintenant…

**Départ 1 - Off**

Saysiju était le cadet et avait 16 ans. Il essuya finalement une larme qui avait coulé et repris là où il en était dans le bouquin. Il feuilleta rapidement le bouquin, il y avait beaucoup de dessin. Il s'arrêta une page plus intéressante que les autres. Il prit le livre en main, ouvert à la même page et alla se placer à l'endroit du cercle. Malgré que le cercle de craie était un peu effacé, il reconnu parfaitement le dessin.

Saysiju : Ce dessin est le même que… Alors Père aurait appris la magie dans ce livre, pourtant…

Il feuilleta encore et le ferma résigné.

Saysiju : Ce livre est dans une langue que je ne connais pas, Père l'aurait il apprise lui ?

Il se releva et feuilleta les autres livres : Tous étaient dans cette langue bizarre dont les écritures étaient différentes de sa langue natal. Il soupira puis se rendit compte qu'il y avait aussi des notes de son père. Il s'assit et en prit une aux hasards. Il y avait peu d'écriture mais beaucoup de schémas : Les seul mots qu'il y avait été « mage », « cercle élémentaire », « mage », « équilibre », « cataclysme », … Saysiju ne comprenait pas tout. Mais cela parlait des 4 éléments : Terre, feu, air et eau. Ainsi que de leur union, leur destruction, leur fusion… Une feuille différente des autres arrêta son regard. Elle n'avait pas été rangée comme les autres, il l'a lue:

« Tout ça est leur faute. La fin des choses arrive. Ils se sont pris pour Dieu, ils ont voulu découvrir le mystère de la vie. Ils veulent créer mais ils détruisent, on dirait qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien ! Ils sont fous ! Si personne ne les arrête maintenant… Il sera trop tard, ces traites se cachent à la capital. Oui, ils se cachent et font leurs choses… Le ciel s'assombrit là-bas et ce noir se répand partout. Ils veulent combiner les éléments, ils les détruisent ! Ils détruisent tous, ils détruisent la vie… Ils veulent créer la pierre à l'origine de tout. Celle qui remonte avant la création de la Terre par les 4 éléments… La pierre de… La pierre… »

Le reste des notes avaient brûlés. Et Saysiju eût beau cherché, il n'y avait pas d'autres feuilles. Le dos de la feuille était noir, illisible. Il soupira et relit calmement les notes.

Saysiju : Ca paraît n'être que de brèves notes incompréhensible à première vue… Mais à relecture. C'est vrai qu'il paraît qu'à la capital le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus et cette noirceur se répand hors de la capital… L'armée, c'est elle, elle trafique quelque chose… Mais je ne comprends pas qu'elle est cette pierre. Je dois en savoir plus, Père n'a pas été jusqu'au bout non plus, je le sens. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il manigance… Mais pour ça, je devrais partir aussi…

Il regarda par la fenêtre, le corps de son Père n'y était plus. Il regarda ensuite vers où Zpyke était parti.

Saysiju : C'est ça, sa main droite indiquait d'abord ses notes et puis sa main gauche me dit ensuite qu'il faut partir. Zpyke a compris avant moi qu'il fallait partir, mais j'avais raison de dire qu'il était trop pressé.

Il fit un sourire satisfait puis un triste. Son père était quand même mort, et sa mort n'était pas tranquille. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meure pour rien. Il partirait lui aussi et éclaircira les choses.

Saysiju : Mais d'abord, j'irais à l'enterrement de Père, toute façon, connaissant Zpyke, il est impossible que je puisse le rattraper.

Saysiju rangea les notes et les livres dans la le coffre et il mit celui-ci dans un tiroir.

Saysiju : C'est bizarre quand même… On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de trouver et détruire ses recherches….

Saysiju regarda encore un instant la pièce puis s'en alla pour voir ce qu'il en était devenu du corps de son père. Pendant ce temps, comme le pensait Saysiju, Zpyke était déjà loin. Il galopait sur la route se retourna comme il faisait souvent depuis son départ.

Zpyke_, pensant_ : Bien, finalement il ne m'a pas rejoint… Il a bel et bien choisi…. Toute façon à l'allure où je vais… Il ne pourrait pas… Je suis peut-être parti en précipitation, mais je suis sûr que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Le soir, tout le village avait déjà préparé l'enterrement de Marcus. Saysiju y assista et se recueilla quelques minutes sur sa tombe. Il lui fit par de ce qu'il avait découvert et lui promis qu'il découvrirait ce qu'il se passe et que Zpyke vengerait sa mort. Pendant ce temps, Zpyke était arrivé dans un village où il y décida de s'arrêter pour passer la nuit. Zpyke trouva une Aurberge où il entra. Il y avait plein d'hommes la plupart était saoul et riait, les autres le dévisageait, le trouvant un peu jeune pour rentrer ici. Mais après tout c'était une auberge pas un bar, Zpyke les dévisagea et alla s'asseoir au bar.

Barman : Alors jeune homme qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Zpyke : Heu… heu, une bière….

Les autres le regardaient toujours, et le barman leur fit signe de s'occuper de leur affaire.

Barman : Bien, bien… Et une bière, une !

Zpyke s'empressa d'en boire une gorgée.

Barman : Dis mon garçon ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu ! Tu es nouveau au village ?

Zpyke : Oui, heu… Je voyage…

Barman : Haha, nous ne recevons pas beaucoup de voyageur ici…

Zpyke : Dans mon village non plus, j'habite un petit village aussi… au sud, à une journée à cheval d'ici…

Barman : Oui, il y a beaucoup de village désert pas loin d'ici…

Zpyke buvait doucement et regardait ailleurs l'air mélancolique. Il rigola un peu, et lui parla pour essayer de lui redonner le moral.

Barman : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on accueille bien les visiteurs…

Zpyke : Oui…

Barman : Allez ne fais pas cette tête mon garçon !

Zpyke : Hum…

Barman : La vie est belle ! Allez, regarde ça, ça va te remonter le moral…

Le barman pointa son dos dans la direction opposer où Zpyke regardait. Celui-ci se retourna et comprit que le barman montrait l'une de ses ravissantes serveuses. Une belle jeune fille d'environ son âge.

Barman : Elle est belle, hein ?

Zpyke acquiesça sans que son regard se détache d'elle.

Barman : C'est ma fille et pour moi la plus belle fille du village…

Zpyke continua à la regarder servir puis la fille sentit qu'on la regardait alors elle se retourna. Zpyke fit de même un peu gêné de s'être laisser emporter et de la mâter.

Barman : Ne sois pas gêner, ça ne me dérange pas, ça ne la dérange pas. Tous les hommes la regardent ici…

Zpyke : Je ne suis pas comme eux…

Barman : Ne sois pas si dur, allez je veux te montrer une deuxième merveille…

Zpyke : Quoi ?

Barman : Ma deuxième fille pardi ! Regarde, elle est dans le coin là-bas…

Sa deuxième fille servait aussi et était tout aussi belle, voir plus. Elle était tout aussi regardée. L'un des hommes qu'elle servait semblait lui complimenté. Ils discutaient plus que les autres, l'homme se leva et osa poser une main sur les fesses de la jeune fille. Zpyke fit la moue, n'appréciant guère se geste, il se tourna vers le barman.

Zpyke : Vous n'allez pas tolérer ce qu'il se passe quand même ?

Barman : Quoi ?

Zpyke : Vous voyez bien, cet homme a un peu trop bu, il faut lui remettre ses esprits…

Barman : Non laisse ça ! Ca ne les dérange pas ! Elles sont habituées et puis, ça va vite se terminer regarde…

Mais cela ne se termina pas, l'homme bu encore et rigola. Il tapota les fesses de la jeune fille, puis la prit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ses compagnons rigolèrent.

Zpyke : Hey mais ce sont des soldats !

Barman : Oui, des voyageurs… Ils sont là depuis midi….

Zpyke : Je vais aller leur toucher un mot…

Barman : Non arrêtes !

Zpyke y alla sans écouter ses conseilles voir les soldats. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent net de rigoler et le regardèrent. Celui qui avait la fille sur ses genoux ne semblait pas content du tout. La jeune fille regarda Zpyke qui lui pointait son regard assassin sur tous ses soldats.

**Chapitre 5 : Sauvé par des filles**

Zpyke cogna son poing droit dans sa paume gauche. Les autres n'apprécièrent pas ce geste, la jeune fille pressentait une bagarre. Zpyke fit craquer ses doigts. Le soldat le questionna.

Soldat 2 : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ?

Zpyke : Le gamin a quelques mots à te dire…

Soldat 2 : Sais-tu à qui tu parles gamin ?

Soldat 2 : Nous sommes des militaires petit, alors ne nous fait pas rire avec ton semblant de supériorité…

Soldat 4 : Tu montes sur tes grands airs, mais tu penses qu'on va t'obéir…

Zpyke : Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Et je vous ai reconnu à vôtre tenu… Je n'ai pas envie de me battre mais avec vous je ne sas si j'aurais le choix…

Soldat 2 : Viens, viens, tu pense qu'un gamin comme toi aura raison de nous 5 ? Hein les gars

Soldat 4 : Ouais !

Zpyke : Je vais simplement vous demandez de laisser tranquille cette fille, ok ?

Jeune fille : Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi, tout va bien…

Zpyke : Mais ce soldat va te…

Jeune fille : Laisse, laisse… J'ai l'habitude…

Soldat 2 : Tu as entendu la petite demoiselle ? Tu te tires et tu vas terminer ton jus d'orange petit…

Zpyke empoigna le soldat.

Zpyke : Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un gosse ! Alors tu vas foutre la paix à moi et à elle ou je devrais employer la force !

Soldat 2 : Ha ouais, ouais…. Viens, j'attends !

**Ennemi 1 - On**

Le soldat se dégagea et se leva, en laissant la fille sur sa chaise.

Jeune fille : Arrêtez…

Soldat 1 : Arrêtez !

Soldat 2 : Mais Heazen !

Heazen : Arrêtes… Jecht…

Heazen hocha négativement de la tête, Jecht serra les dents et regarda Heazen.

Heazen : C'est vous qui vous conduisez comme des gamins… On n'est pas là pour se battre….

Jecht : C'est pas juste ! Tu dis ça… Mais moi je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me défouler aujourd'hui… C'est toi qui as fait tout le boulot…

Zpyke, _à voix basse _: Profite en pour t'échapper ! Je m'occupe de lui…

La jeune fille hocha négativement de la tête. Zpyke l'entraîna avec lui en lui tirant le bras.

Soldat 3 : Heazen as raison… Tu devrais te calmer…

Jecht : Kaizer…

Kaizer, _timidement_ : Oui ?

Jecht : La ferme !

Jecht remarqua la disparition de la jeune fille et se retourna.

Jecht : Rends la moi !

Le soldat lui envoya un poing qui le fit vaciller.

Zpyke : T'aurais pas dû !

Zpyke voulut lui rendre son coup, mais le soldat bloqua sans effort lui envoya son genou au ventre. Il lâcha ensuite son poing pour le laisser se reculer. Il sourit et craquer ses doigts à son tour.

Jecht : Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser…

**Ennemi 1 - Off**

**Bataille 1 - On**

La jeune fille recula et regarda sa sœur. Sa sœur finit par voir qu'une bagarre se préparait.

Barman : Les filles ! Arrangez ça !

Jeune fille & Sa sœur : Ok, papa !

Elles se rassemblèrent derrière les deux hommes. Zpyke se reprit un autre poing qui le fit tombé, mais comme le soldat riait Zpyke se relevait vite.

Jeune fille : Il faut faire vite sinon ça va finir mal, passons vite au choses sérieuses, ce sont des soldats…

Sœur : D'accord !

Toutes deux sortirent une craie et commencèrent à dessiner des cercles au sol. Toutes les deux dessinèrent un cercle d'abord, puis un autre plus petit dans le plus grand. Il se forma un bord dans lequel ils dessinèrent de drôle de motifs, tout ça en précipitation. Ensuite, elle firent chacune un dessin centrale différent l'une de l'autre. Celui de la sœur ressemblait au cercle de Marcus, mais celui de la jeune fille était totalement différent. Ils fignolèrent leur dessin en vitesse et regardèrent l'état du combat. Une dizaines de secondes seulement s'étaient écoulés, ce qui était rapide vu la complexité du dessin et sa précision.

Jeune fille : On y va !

La jeune fille posa ses mains sur le dessin qui devint brun lumineux, de petits éclairent parcoururent ses mains. La terre se souleva à partir du cercle et craqua le plancher. Une trace se fit avec le levé de terrain qui partait du cercle et se dirigeait vers Zpyke. Elle passa en dessous de ses jambes et s'arrêta sous le troisième soldat. Celui regarda le sol et se recula tout juste pour éviter un piquet qui sortait de terre. Zpyke fut surpris du tour de passe-passe et regarda derrière lui. La jeune fille et sa sœur lui sourirent. D'autres piquets de terre s'élevèrent autour des autres soldats et formèrent comme une prison, les empêchant de bouger.

Sœur : A moi de jouer !

La sœur posa ses mains sur le dessin, comme la jeune fille et comme Marcus l'avait fait. Les petits éclairent revirent, et le cercle s'illumina de rouge. Ensuite ses main et une partie se ses avant-bras s'enflammèrent sans qu'elle ne sente de brûlure. Elle se leva et fonça vers Zpyke.

Sœur : Pousse toi !

Zpyke se bougea à temps, ce qui laissa place au soldat. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas surprendre et bloqua. Malheureusement, il se brûla sur sa main lâcha prise. La sœur l'agrippa de sa main gauche et il hurla. Elle le fit terre d'un coup de poing brûlant. Elle lâcha la prise avec sa main gauche, et le prit de la main droite pour pouvoir le lancer. Elle le fit tourner un tour sur lui-même avant de le laisser sur le mur. Il s'y écrasa et retomba.

Sœur : Désolé, mais on ne tolère pas de bagarre dans nôtre auberge… Et puis vous auriez crû que je vous laisserai tripoter ma sœur…

Jeune fille : Merci petite sœur…

Soeur : Mais c'est tout naturel entre sœur !

**Bataille 1 - Off**

La jeune fille se releva et les piquets retombèrent. Heazen n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il sourit ayant apprécié le spectacle.

Heazen, _pensant _: Ses filles se battent pas mal…

Zpyke, _pensant_ : Sauvé par des filles… C'est humiliant…

Jecht : Wha ! Je ne laisserais pas une fille me traiter comme ça…

Heazen : Maintenant tu vas rester tranquille ! Désolez mes dames mais mon compagnon avait un peu bu, dorénavant, je le surveillerais. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Désolé encore.

Zpyke regarda Heazen d'un drôle d'air et il lui répondit d'un regard interrogateur. Puis détacha son regarde lui pour s'occuper de ses compagnons. Il ordonna au fouteur de trouble de s'asseoir et de se dirent à carreau. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Zpyke.

Jeune fille : Désolé pour ce qui s'est passé… Viens avec moi au bar, je t'offre un verre…

Zpyke la regarda d'un les yeux, de l'air d'un gars un peu dépassé par les évènements. Elle lui sourit et l'emmena au bar, sa sœur les rejoint.

Jeune fille : Papa offre un verre à ce jeune homme…

Barman : Bien sûr ! Tiens, je te ressers… T'es un courageux petit gars ! Mais tu ne peux pas faire le poids à des militaires à ton âge !

Zpyke : Et elle alors ?

Barman : Haha ! Mes filles sont différentes ! Elles n'ont que 15 et 17 ans, mais elles m'ont déjà débarrassé de plus gros problèmes…

Zpyke : Qui est la cadette ?

Sœur : C'est moi, je m'appelle Eléa, enchanté…

Zpyke : Heu, enchanté aussi… Eléa…

Jeune fille : Moi c'est Mélinda, mais tu peux m'appeler Mely…

Zpyke : Oui, et moi c'est Zpyke, j'ai 17 ans et je n'ai même pas pu me maîtriser ses brutes…

Barman : Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Les militaires sont vraiment forts… Tu connais la magie…

Zpyke : Non…

Barman : Alors tu as peu de chance contre eux, certains militaires connaissent la magie… Si mes filles arrivent à rivaliser avec eux, c'est qu'elles sont très fortes en magie !

Eléa : Arrêtes Papa ! Tu nous gênes…

Mely : Oui, nous ne sommes pas si fortes que ça…

Barman : Juste les plus fortes du village !

Ils rigolèrent en peu tous les trois.

Barman : Alors Zpyke…

Zpyke : Oui ?

Barman : Où vas-tu ? A la capital je suppose ? Tout le monde y va ces temps-ci…

Zpyke : Non, je voyage par vengeance…

Barman : Ha ?

Zpyke : Je cherche l'assassin de mon père…

Le Barman perdit sa gaieté, ses filles furent désolées pour Zpyke.

**Chapitre 6 : Les enfants séparés**

**Départ 1 - On**

Homme : J'ai entendu dire que tu t'en allais…

Saysiju qui lui faisait se retourna pour lui parler.

Saysiju : Oui, c'est décidé, et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêché !

Homme : Calme toi, ce n'était pas nôtre intension…

Saysiju : Oh…

Homme : Nous avons bien laissé partir ton frère, non ? Pourquoi pas toi ?

Saysiju : Il est plus grand que moi…

Homme : Plus vieu que toi… Vous êtes des grands tous les deux maintenant. Et si vous pensiez que Marcus voulait que vous partiez… Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'y opposerait…

Saysiju : Oui, je pars dès maintenant…

Homme : Mais tu voulais prier sur la tombe de Marcus avant ?

Saysiju : Oui…

Saysiju se retourna à nouveau vers la tombe de son père. Il posa sa main sur sa tombe et semblait murmurer quelque chose, mais l'homme ne comprit pas.

Homme : Tu lui as fait une promesse ?

Saysiju : Oui

Homme : La promesse de revenir ?

Saysiju hocha négativement de la tête. L'homme soupira.

Homme : En tout cas sache que c'est ton village et que tout le monde attendra vôtre retour ici…

Saysiju : Je sais… Bon, je m'en vais maintenant…

Saysiju fit ses au revoir au village et partit avec des provisions, des vêtements, de l'argent, mais à la différence de Zpyke, les notes de son père.

**Départ - Off**

Barman : Je suis désolé pour ton père…

Zpyke : Ce n'est rien, une fois que j'aurais vengé sa mort, il n'y aura plus de mal… Il pourra reposer en paix…

Le barman et ses filles se regardèrent.

Barman : Il a été… assassiné ?

Zpyke : Oui par des soldats…

Barman : Oh… Tu connais donc le visage de l'assassin ?

Zpyke : Non, je n'ai rien vu…

Mely : Tu as une description de lui ?

Zpyke : Non personne n'a rien vu, mais je suis sûr que ce sont encore des militaires…

Barman : Je comprends, c'est à cause des ses rumeurs, c'est ça ?

Zpyke : Ce sont plus que des rumeurs… Je le sais, et puis mon père faisait des recherches sur ce qu'il se trame à la capital… Il ne m'en parlait pas à moi et mon frère mais…

Eléa : Tu as un frère ?

Zpyke : Oui, un petit

Eléa : Quel âge a-t-il !

Zpyke : 16 ans…

Eléa : Comme elle…

Eléa baissa la tête et Mely eût une mine énervée.

Zpyke : Qui lui ?

Mely : Non, non, c'est rien…

Zpyke : Ha…

Mely : Et si je te montrais ta chambre ?

Zpyke : Heu d'accord…

Barman : Tiens, une chambre pour une personne, ce n'est pas la classe mais je suppose que tu n'as pas les moyens pour une suite de luxe…

Zpyke : Non, non… J'ai pris le nécessaire de voyage, j'espère que vos tarifs sont… bas…

Barman : Haha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! La chambre est très bien, et elle te conviendra… Allez va la voir dès maintenant…

Mely : Papa, reste avec elle, s'il te plaît…

Barman : Oui, bien sûr…

Eléa qui baissait toujours la tête la leva vers sa sœur. Elle hocha la tête puis regarda son père qui lui fit un petit sourire triste. Zpyke essayait de comprendre mais Mely l'entraîna avec lui à l'étage supérieur.

Barman : Tu ne devrais pas évoquer ses mauvais souvenirs…

Eléa : Je sais… ça m'est venu comme ça…

Barman : Oui, mais arrêtes de te rendre triste pour ça, il n'est pas mort après tout…

Eléa : Qui sait…

Barman : Arrête de dire de pareilles choses !

Eléa : Et toi arrêtes d'être si naïf !

Barman : Calme toi maintenant !

Il eût un temps ou le père et la fille se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Barman : Vas servir les clients, maintenant, ils attendent…

Eléa : Pas question ! Fais le toi-même, c'est ton auberge après tout… débrouille toi…

Eléa se leva et monta à son tour. Son père soupira.

Mely : Alors comment tu trouves ta chambre ?

Zpyke : Elle… Elle est très belle…

Mely ferma la porte et Zpyke s'éloigna un peu d'elle en avançant dans la chambre.

Mely : Encore plus belle que chez toi ?

Zpyke : Oui… oui, elle est très belle !

Mely : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise…

Mely s'avança dans la pièce, dépassa Zpyke et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle le sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Mely : Allez viens, ne sois pas timide !

Zpyke : Je ne suis pas timide…

Zpyke s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle. Comme il avait l'air mal, elle lui mit une main sur la jambe pour qu'il la regarde. Ensuite elle lui sourit à nouveau, il détourna aussitôt la tête et ça attrista Mely, elle retira sa main.

Mely: Alors comme ça tu viens du village du sud…

Zpyke : Je suis désolé d'avoir rendu triste ta sœur…

**Triste 1 – On**

Mely s'en étonna et regarda Zpyke. Il regarda le sol et baissait la tête. Elle finit par sourire, trouvant la situation amusante.

Mely : Tu n'as rien fait, c'est juste qu'elle y pense tout le temps…

Zpyke : A qui ?

Mely : A sa soeur… Il a le même âge que ton frère… Comment s'appelle ton frère ?

Zpyke : Et ta soeur ?

Mely : Je ne sais plus…

Zpyke : Comment ça tu ne sais plus ?

Mely :Elle nous a été enlevé alors que nous étions très jeune, Eléa n'avait que quelques semaines… Moi 1 an et elle 2…

Zpyke : Comment ça « enlevé »… ?

Mely : Eh bien…

Zpyke : Elle est morte ?

Mely : Non ! Enfin… Je ne sais pas…

Ils entendirent à ce moment les pleures d'une jeune fille…

Mely : C'est Eléa…

Zpyke : Elle pleure ?

Mely: Oui… Et je ferais mieux d'aller la consoler… Excuse moi, je reviendrais te parler plus tard…

Ses pleures s'intensifièrent…

Mely : Enfin… si tu es fatigué, dors, après tout ça doit être une longue journée que tu as eue là…

Zpyke : Oui…

Mely s'en alla. Zpyke hésita un moment puis se décida à la suivre. Zpyke, il se leva et ouvrit discrètement la porte. Mely était à deux portes de là, elle toqua mais Eléa ne la laissa pas entrer. Elle finit par entrer toute seule, la porte n'étant pas fermée. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'Eléa, mais il entendit qu'on fermait la porte. Il colla son oreille pour écouter.

Eléa, _pleurant _: Pourquoi vous refusez qu'on en parle ?

Mely : Ce n'est pas bon de ressassé de mauvais souvenirs…

Eléa, _pleurant _: Toi et papa vous êtes pareils, hein ?

Mely : …

Eléa, _pleurant_ : Vous voulez l'oubliez, c'est ça ?

Mely : Non, non !

Eléa, _pleurant_ : Alors pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je parte à sa recherche…

Mely : …

Eléa, _pleurant_ : Si, c'est parce que vous me trouvez trop jeune… Alors pars avec moi ! Papa ne pourra pas dire, non pour toi ! Allez accepte !

Mely : Je… je…

Eléa, _pleurant_ : Elle n'est peut-être pas morte… Ils fonts qu'on sache…

Zpyke attristé par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre décolla son oreille. Il jugea qu'il en avait déjà trop entendu. Il retourna dans sa chambre sans lit et se prépara à passer à la nuit.

**Triste 1 - Off**

**Chapitre 7 : Rencontre dangereuse**

Le soleil du matin pénétra la chambre Zpyke. Le jour s'était levé et Zpyke dormait toujours. Son sommeil semblait doux et il ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Mais au fur et à mesure que l'on approcha midi, le soleil devint plus chaud et plus lumineux, et ce dernier réveilla Zpyke. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé les rideaux ouverts la veille. Il se leva doucement de son lit pour éviter la lumière qu'il avait dans les yeux. Il scruta la pièce doucement, et se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était dans auberge. Tout était différent de chez lui... Il prit une longue douche et s'habilla. Ensuite, il descend doucement. L'ambiance était différente de la veille : tout était calme. Même l'heure approchant midi, les hommes avaient tellement bu et fêter, qu'ils n'étaient pas près de ce réveillé. En faite, les seuls personnes présentes étaient des gens qui n'avaient pas bu hier soir et... Le barman et ses filles.

Mely: Youhou, Zpyke viens nous rejoindre!

Zpyke : Oui, j'arrive...

Zpyke rejoint les filles au bar, il se plaça entre elles deux.

Mely : Alors tu as bien dormi ?

Zpyke : Oui, très bien… la chambre est très bien…

Mely : Très belle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle rigola un peu, Zpyke rougit et les autres ne comprirent pas. Le barman fit un signe à Eléa, elle comprit.

Eléa : Zpyke, heu, désolé…

Zpyke : De quoi ?

Eléa : Et bien, comment dire… Annastasia m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, hier… Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiéter, tout va bien,… C'était juste… un coup de fatigue…

Zpyke : Un coup de fatigue, hein ?

Eléa : Oui, oui… un coup de fatigue…

Eléa lui fait son plus beau sourire. Mais Zpyke continua à la regarder incrédule, après avoir écouté des bribes de leur histoire, c'était impossible. N'empêche qu'Annastasia ne lui avait pas appris beaucoup de choses, il était curieux, mais pas assez pour la questionner comme ça…

Zpyke : Bon alors, j'espère que tu as bien dormi…

Eléa : Oui, très …

Barman : Alors Zpyke, qu'est-ce que je te sers pour ton petit déjeuné ?

Zpyke : Et bien, je vous laisse le choix… cuisinez moi ce que vous avez de bons…

Barman : Mais tout est bon chez moi ! Je vais te préparer un repas de roi !

Eléa : Moi aussi papa, j'ai faim !

Barman : Mais oui, mais oui d'abord les clients…

Eléa : C'est ça les clients ! Toujours les clients !

Zpyke la regarda amusé de la scène, elle se tourna pour lui sourire. Puis soudain, quelque chose traversa l'esprit de Zpyke.

Zpyke : Et les soldats ?

Barman : Quoi les soldats ?

Zpyke : Ils ont passés las nuit, ici ?

Barman : Oui, pourquoi ?

Zpyke : Que savez-vous d'eux ?

Barman : Hé bien…

Mely : Ils sont arrivés hier vers midi…

Zpyke : D'où ? Combien de temps ont-ils voyagé ?

Mely : Je ne sais pas…

Eléa : En tout cas, ils avaient l'air fatigué comme s'il avait voyagé des heures sans relâche…

Zpyke : Toute une journée ?

Eléa : Oui, ou peut-être plus, ce sont des soldats après tout…

Zpyke : Ils sont toujours là ?

Barman : Oui

Zpyke : Je vais allez les voir, quelles chambres occupe t'il ?

Barman : Ils sont dans une chambre pour 5 personnes… Heu, la 13…

Zpyke : La 13, hein ? J'y vais…

Eléa : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mely : Tu penses que ces soldats pourraient être… ceux qui ont assassiné ton père ?

Zpyke : Oui, il faut que j'aie vérifié ça, de suite…

Mely voulut dire quelque chose pour l'arrêter mais il hocha la tête. Il se leva ensuite et monta les escaliers, les autres se regardèrent sans mots. Zpyke marcha dans le couloir et arriva finalement à la chambre 13. Il prit son inspiration et toqua... Personne au début… Il re-toqua.

Jecht : Qui s'est ?

Zpyke ne voulut pas répondre de peur qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on ne laisse entrer. Il re-toqua encore une fois et attendit qu'on l'ouvre.

Jecht : Qui s'est !... Bon sang, Kaizer va voir qui s'est !

Kaizer : Heu, d'acc… accord…

Kaizer se leva et entre ouvrit la porte pour regarder. Zpyke lui fit un petit sourire, Kaizer lui rendit.

Kaizer : Dites… Les gars…

Jecht : Quoi ? Qui s'est ?

Kaizer : Le garçon de l'autre jour…

Jecht : Tu veux dire le garçon qui m'a cherché des noises…

Kaizer : Oui, lui… en personne…

Jecht : Ohoh ! Fais le patienter…

Kaizer : Quoi ?

Jecht hocha positivement de la tête avec un sourire. Kaizer se retourna vers Zpyke, ne sachant trop quoi lui dire. Jecht s'adressa au 4ième Soldat.

Jecht, _à voix basse_ : Dis, tu veux bien m'aider à lui jouer un tour ?

Soldat 4, _à voix basse_ : Oui ! Toujours partant !

Jecht, _à voix basse_ : Vas-y prépare le truc. !

Soldat 4, _à voix basse_ : Ok !

**Bataille 1 - On**

Le 4ième Soldat sortit une craie blanche. Il dessina un grand cercle autour de lui, puis les contours, puis il se retira du cercle pour dessiner l'intérieur. Kaizer qui essayait de trouver une excuse bidon pour Jecht, se retourna soudainement et fut horrifier de ce qu'il se tramait.

Kaizer : Mais arrêtez bon sang !

Jecht : La ferme !

Kaizer : Vous voulez le tuez ou…

Jecht : La ferme !

Zpyke : Quoi ?

Soldat 4 : C'est prêt !

Jecht : Parfait !

Le 4ième Soldat apposa ses mains sur le cercle. Celui-ci s'illumina et les petits éclairent apparurent. La terre trembla sous Zpyke et il baissa la tête. Il fit un pas en arrière et à ce moment un piquet de terre sortit du plancher. Cette attaque le projeta en arrière, il avait manqué de s'être fait empalé.

Jecht : Encore !... Mais qu'est-ce que!

La terre trembla sous Jecht et le 4ième Soldat.

Jecht : Attention !

Jecht et ce soldat évitèrent à leur tour de se faire empaler, et ils tombèrent effleuré par le piquet de terre. Zpyke ouvrit la porte bousculant Kaizer et fut étonné de ce qu'il s'était passé. Les deux piquets de terre s'effondrèrent. Zpyke regarda au bout du couloir et vit Mely accroupie derrière son cercle. Elle lui sourit.

Jecht : Je n'en ai pas fini !

Zpyke se retourna et il vit Jecht sortir un couteau de sa poche. Il en fut surpris et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Jecht lança son couteau en direction de la poitrine de Zpyke. Mais avant que l'arme atteigne sa cible, Zpyke fut poussé par Annastasia. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre, Mely sur Zpyke. Elle luit sourit.

Mely : Pas trop de mal ?

Zpyke : C'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves d'eux…

Mely : Mais c'est tout naturel… Tu ferais la même chose pour moi…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux se souriant. Jecht récupéra son couteau et vint soulever Mely par l'épaule.

Mely : Lâchez moi sale brute !

Zpyke : Lâchez la !

Jecht : Toi tu las fermes ! Tu n'as aucune autorité… Allez rentre !

**Bataille 1 - Off**

Jecht poussa Mely dans la chambre. Zpyke se leva pour les suivre, le 4ième Soldat vint vérifier si personne ne venait dans les couloirs. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et fit signe à Jecht que tout était ok. Jecht sourit et poussa Mely sur le lit. Zpyke le regarda puis elle, puis encore lui, il serrait les dents.

Jecht : Bien, on va pouvoir discuter…

**Chapitre 8 : Passion et Combat**

Mely : Parler de quoi ?

Jecht : Faites la taire !

Greed la fit taire en posant ses mains sur bouche. Elle gigota beaucoup puis… Quelqu'un arriva d'une porte voisine…

Soldat 5 : Vous en faites du boucan… Quoi !

Jecht : Ce n'est rien, juste le gamin de l'autre soir…

Soldat 5 : Je vois tu veux lui faire passé un mauvais quart d'heure pour ce qu'il t'a fait…

Jecht : C'est ça, Warth…

Warth : Hum, j'espère pour toi que Heazen ne te dira rien à son réveil...

Jecht : Oh, je t'en prie… Je n'ai pas peur de lui…

Zpyke : Hého ! On peut s'occuper de moi ?

Jecht : Ohoh ! Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de toi, hein ? Ok mais tu risques de le regretter…

Zpyke : Non, si je suis venu ici, ce n'est pas pour me prendre une raclé !

Jecht : C'est pour nous en donné une, c'est ça ?

Jecht et Greed rigolèrent. Kaizer s'éloigna de la porte pour venir se placer à côté de Warth, celui-ci s'était assit pour regarder la scène.

Kaizer : Arrêtes les s'il te plaît…

Warth : Non…

Zpyke : Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour vous poser quelques questions…

Jecht : Ohoh ! Et tu espères qu'on va y répondre bien gentiment ?

Zpyke : Vous n'avez pas le choix !

Jecht : Ok, ok, gamin… Te mets pas en rogne, c'est quoi ta première question ?

Zpyke : D'où venez vous ?

Jecht : Quoi ?

Zpyke : Où étiez-vous avant de venir à l'auberge ?

Jecht regarda Greed qui n'avait pas l'air d'aimer la question. Warth haussa les épaules quand Jecht le regarda, et Kaizer n'était pas rassuré quant à la tournure des évènements. Jecht se retourna vers Zpyke pour répondre…

Quelques minutes au paravent, au rez-de-chaussée.

Saysiju : Bonjour !

Barman : Tiens encore un client ! Venez, venez jeune homme !

Saysiju : Heu, oui…

Saysiju vint s'asseoir au bar, à côté d'Eléa. Celle-ci le regardait avec un petit sourire.

Saysiju : Bonjour, toi

Eléa, _langoureusement_ : Bonjour…

Barman : Heu, tu viens pour louer une chambre ?

Saysiju : Hé bien, je viens juste pour déjeuner, il est déjà midi…

Barman : Vous ne vous arrêtez par pour la nuit ?

Saysiju : Je ne pense pas, j'ai encore du voyage…

Eléa, _déçue_ : Comme c'est dommage…

Saysiju, _embarrassé _: Hé… Heu, heu oui…

Barman : Où allez vous ?

Saysiju : A la capital…

Eléa : Il y a beaucoup de gens à la capital…

Saysiju : Heu, oui…

Eléa, _pensant _: Peut-être s'y trouve t'il…

De retour dans la chambre des soldats…

Jecht : Pourquoi cette question ?

Zpyke : Je veux savoir c'est tout !... Je cherche quelqu'un…

Jecht : Et tu penses que c'est nous… ?

Zpyke : Oui…

Jecht : Et ben désolé ça ne te regarde pas !

Greed : Tu nous emmerdes un soir et tu reviens le lendemain pour nous demander des infos…

Jecht : Ouais, tu rêves quoi…

Zpyke : Arrêtez de vous cachez, traites ! C'est vous qui avez tuer mon père… avouez le…

De retour au bar…

Saysiju : Bon y aurait moyen de commander quelque chose de simple et pas cher ?

Barman : Haha ! Fauchez toi aussi…

Saysiju : Quoi toi aussi ?

Barman : Rien, des pommes de terre et du poulet ça t'irait ?

Saysiju : C'est parfait, merci !

Barman : Dis, Eléa, pendant que je prépare ça…

Eléa : Oui ?

Barman : Tu pourrais pas allé voir ce que tu fais ta sœur ? C'est l'heure de déjeuner et elle traîne en haut…

Eléa : Oui, je vais aller la voir ! A tout de suite toi…

Eléa fit un clin d'œil à Saysiju et lui envoya un baisé. Saysiju fut un peu embarrassé. Elle monta en haut et Saysiju se retourna vers le Barman.

Saysiju : Héhé… heu… Charmante cette fille ?

Barman : Evidement c'est ma fille…

Saysiju : Quoi !

De retour dans la chambre des soldats…

Greed : On sait même pas qui s'est ton père !

Zpyke : Marcus… Kotohama…

Greed : …

Jecht : Vraiment, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

Greed : Tu débarques chez nous à l'improviste et tu nous traites d'assassins…

Jecht : Aucun respect ces jeunes…

Warth : Tu abuses Jecht, tu es à peine plus âgé que lui et tu joues les grands…

Jecht : Oh ! Toi la ferme…

Kaizer : Tu ne devrais pas le mettre en colère…

Jecht : Fermes la aussi, toi !

Kaizer : Ok…

Eléa s'arrêta à la porte des soldats quant elle entendu sa sœur gémir. Elle écouta à la porte…

**Ennemi 1 - On**

Jecht : Bien… Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix… Ou tu retires tes accusations ou on te corrige…

Zpyke : Vous mentez, je le sens… Je ne sortirais que quand vous m'aurez di la vérité !

Jecht : Bien ça va chauffer pour toi…

Eléa, _pensant_ : Je pense que ce garçon à encore besoin de mon aide…

Jecht sortit un poignard et s'avança doucement. Zpyke ne voulut pas reculer alors il tenta de le frapper au visage. Mais son poing fut bloqué et il reçut un violent coup de tête. Il se cogna la tête contre la porte en reculant, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le poignard. Jecht rigola un peu, puis s'approcha pour récupérer son poignard. Il le releva en l'empoigna par le col et prépara son poignard.

Mely : Lâchez le !

Greed : Toi on t'as dit de la fermer !

Zpyke finit par se libérer en lui asséna un bon coup de genou. Jecht se retira souffrant, Zpyke voulut enchaîna avec un poing. Mais c'est lui qui s'en prit un ce qui le renvoya brutalement contre la porte.

Jecht : Et puis quoi encore ? Tu n'es pas de taille à m'affronter…

Zpyke serra les dents. A ce moment, il fut bousculé par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il fut propulsé et tomba dans les bras de Mely qui poussa un cri de surprise. Greed avait été poussé par le mouvement de Mely et était sur le côté.

**Ennemi 1 - Off**

Eléa : Surprise !

Jecht : Quoi ?

Eléa bondit sur Jecht. Elle lui asséna un coup de poing brûlant qui lui fit faire plusieurs pas en arrière vers Kaizer. Lui et Warth s'écartèrent. Eléa enchaîna avec son pied, lui aussi de feu, et réussit à propulser Jecht par-dessus la fenêtre. Celle-ci se brisa et il se retrouva en bas, derrière l'auberge.

Saysiju : Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

Barman : Non…

Eléa sourit, fier de son travail.

Eléa : Alors ! Il y a des autres amateurs ?

Greed : Jecht !

Tout le monde regarda Greed se précipiter pour sauter par la fenêtre et rejoindre Jecht à terre. Ils finirent par se retourner vers Eléa.

Warth : Non pas d'amateurs…

Kaizer : J'ai rien fait !

Eléa : Héhé !... Dis, désolée pour le retard, j'ai dû préparer un cercle donc… Quoi ?

Zpyke n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté sur Mely, tout deux étaient sur le lit, Zpyke au dessus d'elle.

**Chapitre 9 : Face à l'assassin**

Zpyke visiblement troublé par cette remarque se leva pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

Zpyke : Heu et bien…

Eléa : Ha ! Tu t'amusais alors que je venais te sauver…

Zpyke : Heu non ! Je te jure… Je… je suis tombé sur elle quand tu es entré…

Eléa : C'est ça, et en plus, tu ne t'es pas relevé…

Zpyke : Non…

Heazen : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !

La porte d'à côté s'était ouverte sur un grand homme. Heazen entra dans la pièce dans un grand calme. Les soldats visiblement terrifiés par l'entrée de leur leader se rangèrent sur les côtés pour le laisser passer. Heazen interrogea du regard ses soldats et remarqua que Jecht semblait le plus gêné de tous. Celui-ci venait de remonter grâce à l'aide Greed. Heazen l'interrogea.

Heazen : Jecht !

Jecht : Oui ! Oui?

Heazen : Décidément, je ne peux pas te laisser seul un moment... Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Que font ces gens ici ?

Jecht : Du calme, du calme ! Je vais tout t'expliquer !

Greed : C'est sa faute !

Heazen : Quoi sa faute ?

Jecht : Oui, c'est sa faute ! Il est entré sans prévenir, et nous on a essayé de se défendre… Tu le reconnais, c'est le gamin de l'autre jour…

Zpyke : Tes soldats m'ont attaqués !… Et puis je ne suis pas un gamin…

Jecht : C'est ça nabot, essaye de te justifier…

Mely, _murmurant _: Ils sont plus nombreux et très méchant en plus, tu ferais mieux de te calmer…

Zpyke, _murmurant _: T'as pas tort…

Zpyke remarqua que Heazen ne les avait pas quitté des yeux, il avait sûrement réussi à comprendre toute la conversation. Heazen regarda ensuite Jecht, son regard était toujours froid, et Jecht le regardait d'un sourire désolé. Il finit par détendre son visage et soupirer…

Heazen : Bien je suppose que je n'y peux rien… Vous êtes mes soldats après tout…

Il ferma les yeux et haussa les épaules d'un air résigné. Jecht et Greed furent rassurés et se regardèrent. Cela faisait sourire Warth et il ne cessait de regarder les deux rigolos. Kaizer semblait rassurer que Heazen soit intervenu, mais craignait que ce soit lui qui s'attaque aux arrivants. Kaizer regarda Zpyke, et Greed et Jecht firent de même avec un petit sourire. La peur de Zpyke revint d'un coup.

Hezaen : Alors que viens tu faire ici ?

Zpyke : J'avais quelques questions à vous poser…

Heazen : Lesquelles ?

Zpyke : Vous êtes des soldats, n'est-ce pas ?

Heazen regarda ses soldats. Tous étaient en tenu, un costume vert aux bords jaune pâle, vert clair. Ils portaient des bottes noires. Sur la manche droite, figurait l'insigne de l'armée et il portait en plus un bandeau avec un autre sigle montrant qu'ils faisaient partit d'une escouade d'élite. Le bandeau était composé d'un tissu vert et d'une plaque métallique. Chacun le portait où il le voulait, Greed et Jecht au bras gauche, Warth au poignet droit, Kaizer au cou et Heazen au front. Un dragon noir crachant un feu rouge était représenté sur ses bandeaux, entouré d'un cercle noir pour les soldats et entourés d'un cercle rouge pour Heazen, le chef de l'escouade. Comme équipement Heazen portait le même que ses soldats, à l'exception qu'il portait de belles chaussures noires au lieu de vulgaires bottes, et des gants blancs. Sous la veste verte, les soldats portaient des t-shirts blancs et sous ça, pour ceux qui le désiraient, une légère côte de maille. Aussi Heazen portait-il, trois médailles, signe de son haut grade. Heazen après avoir bien examiné ses soldats finit par répondre.

Heazen : Oui et ?

Zpyke eut un petit sourire, puis il reprit son air sérieux, air d'un inspecteur qui tenait son coupable.

Zpyke : Et bien… Je suis à la recherche de l'assassin de mon père… C'était un soldat qui l'a tué, j'en suis sûr…

Les soldats se regardèrent.

Zpyke : Le crime a eu lieu pendant la nuit, l'assassin n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Le village le plus prêt et celui-ci et pas de bol, à une demi-journée de marche. Je vous trouve ici, vous avez dû arrivé ici vers midi et décidez de vous reposer pour un travail bien fait, hein, hein ?

Heazen : Tu tires des conclusions bien trop vite…

Zpyke : Je suis sûr que l'assassin aura décidé d'arriver le plus vite à un village. Et puis, il n'aurait pas pu prendre le sud, car pour se rendre au château il faut prendre cette route ci.

Heazen : Quel château ?

Zpyke : Le Château, votre base général, le château où vous rentrer après chaque mission bien accomplie !

Heazen : Ecoute, j'ignore qui a tué ton père. Mais nous sommes de braves militaires, nous faisons nôtre devoir et exécutons les ordres. Je suis désolé pour ton père, mais tu ferais mieux de retourner d'où tu viens et prier sur sa tombe…

Zpyke : Vous êtes culottés ! Vous tuez mon père et après vous me dites que vous êtes désolés !

Heazen : Je t'ai dit que les militaires n'ont rien avoir avec ça…

Zpyke : Tu ne me feras pas avalé de si grosses bêtises ! Tout le monde le sait maintenant ! Les militaires tuent d'innocentes personnes, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils le font !

Mely, _murmurant _: Calme toi !

Jecht : Ecoute petit, t'as aucunes preuves contre nous ! Alors maintenant tu vas gentiment rentré chez ta maman, ok ?

Zpyke : Ma mère est morte, elle aussi… Tuée par des militaires…

Jecht : Oh là ! Calme! Tu deviens grave paranoïaque !

Zpyke : J'ai raison et je vous le prouverai !

Mely, _murmurant _: Allez viens on s'en va !

Zpytke resta un moment l'air furieux, regardant fixement Heazen. Le visage de se dernier restait impassible. Zpyke jeta un œil à Greed et Jecht, ils rigolaient bien qu'on se foute de lui, Warth levait les yeux au ciel et Kaizer semblait profondément désolé. Kaizer le regarda un instant, puis détourna la tête, n'osant plus le regarder. Zpyke finit par sortir, de suite suive par Mely. Eléa leur jeta un dernier regard puis s'en alla à son tour.

Jecht : Héhé, tu nous as bien tiré d'affaires !

Heazen : Vous n'êtes que des incapables…

Greed : T'abuses ! On voulait juste s'amuser…

Heazen : Vous savez très bien qu'on doit éviter ce genre de chose… Si des gens commencent à avoir de sérieux soupçons et se révoltent… Ca compliquera les choses…

Jecht : C'est vrai que le chef rigole pas avec ce genre de choses…

Heazen : Tu vois…

Greed : Bah ! Si on peut plus s'amuser !

Warth : Moi ça me fait marrer votre truc ! Trop pitoyable…

Kaizer : On fait déjà assez de victimes…

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air surpris. Il détourna la tête par gêne.

Warth, _pensant_ : Hum ! Un grand timide ce Kaizer, difficile à croire qu'il soit soldat, maîtrisant la hache en plus…

Heazen : C'est pas tout ça les gars, mais on a une deuxième mission…

Jecht : Déjà !

Warth : Ouais, avec tout ces gens a tués maintenant, je me demande comment il essaye encore de faire taire ces gens…

Jecht : Ouais… Mais les ordres sont les ordres…

Heazen : Oui, mais ici, il ne s'agit pas de tuer d'innocente personnes…

Kaizer leva la tête, intéressé.

Kaizer, _pensant _: Quelle est donc cette mystérieuse mission ? Nous n'avons fait que tuer jusqu'à présent…

**Chapitre 10 : Les soeurs élémentaires**

Heazen : Eh bien, nous allons devoir chercher des informations…

Greed : Ouais ! Sous tirer des informations ! Menacer des gens et les tuer quand on a les infos… J'adore !

Jecht : Moi aussi ! Et dire qu'on nous paye pour ça…

Heazen : Hey oh ! Du calme vous deux… Vous vous emportez trop vite !

Warth : Ouais ! On va simplement chercher des infos… Dans une bibliothèque par exemple, n'est-ce pas chef ?

Heazen : Exactement Warth, mais inutile de m'appeler chef…

Warth : Ok chef !

Heazen le regard, Warth fit un sourire idiot, comme quoi il l'avait fait exprès. Heazen laissa tomber.

Kaizer, _pensant :_ Des informations ? Dans une bibliothèque ? C'est loin de nos missions habituelles…

Jecht : Tu rigoles Heaz ! C'est une mission de rang D ! Et encore, une mission pour 1 ou 2 soldats inexpérimenté…

Heazen : Ce n'est pas n'importe quelles informations… Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

Jecht : Quoi alors ?

Heazen : Des informations sur notre quête ultime…

Jecht : Tu veux dire…

Heazen : J'ai été personnellement convoqué par le président, enfin plutôt notre chef, il y a peu…

Jecht : Et ?

Heazen : On n'est pas exactement sur la bonne piste…

Jecht : Je le savais !

Kaizer : On a tué ces innocents pour rien…

Heazen : Non, non, il faut bien sacrifier des vies… Mais pas que ça, il m'a parlé d'une autre légende…

Jecht : Vraiment, ses légendes, je n'y crois pas trop… Mais tant que je suis bien payé…

Greed : Pareil ! Et que je sois aussi avec toi Jecht !

Warth, _pensant _: Quel bande d'abrutis !

Heazen : En faite, les raisons pour laquelle on aie été affecté à cette mission, est pas quelque d'autres, sont 1 cette mission, est d'une importance capital. Et 2, la police est peut-être au courant, ils auraient mis des hommes en couverture sur toutes les bibliothèques…

Jecht : Ils ont des espions ?

Warth : Bien sûr ! Nous, on en a pourquoi pas eux… Mais dis moi, pourquoi n'auraient-ils tout simplement pas brûlés ou confisqués les livres qui nous intéressent ?

Heazen : Tout simplement, parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce qui nous intéresse. Ils ont tout simplement entendu dire qu'on changeait de méthode…

Warth : D'accord…

Jecht : Bon d'accord ! Et après tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'on doit chercher ?

Heazen : Des informations sur les soeurs élémentaires ?

Jecht : C'est tout ?

Heazen : Ouais

Greed : C'est quoi ses enfants ?

Heazen : Je ne sais pas, vu qu'on doit chercher. Mais je sais bien que c'est une histoire de soeurs qui naîtraient avec chacun un pouvoir élémentaire surpuissant…

Jecht : Quel rapport avec cette histoire de pierre ?

Heazen : On verra bien… Sûr ce on ferait mieux d'y aller. On va commencer nos recherches sur la ville de Xian

Jecht : 'Connais pas…

Heazen : Un petit village bien sympathique

Jecht : Et tu comptes vraiment trouver une légende oubliée là-bas !

Heazen : Pas exactement.

Warth : Je crois que je vois où il veut en venir. C'est une sorte de test pour vérifier la défense de la bibliothèque. Si on trouve peu ou pas de défense, on s'attaquera une bibliothèque plus grande…

Heazen : Tu as encore percé mes plans ! Ca fait du bien d'avoir une deuxième tête pensante, au milieu de tous ses idiots !

Jecht : Hey oh ! Heazen, me cherche pas !

Heazen : C'est ça ! Allez préparez vous on met le cap…

Les soldats rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre, dans une petite bousculade. Greed et Jecht partageaient la même chambre, Heazen dormait seul et Warth et Kaizer restaient dans cette pièce qui était leur chambre. Warth rangeait ses affaires, légèrement éparpillé dans la pièce. Kaizer semblait un peu troublé par la mission. Il s'essaya sur sont lit, et n'apprêta rien.

Warth : Ca ne va pas Kaizer ?

Kaizer : Si, si…

Warth : Tu rêvasses là. On y va de suite, tu ferais mieux de t'apprêter…

Kaizer : Oui, oui ! Je vais le faire… _pensant _… Tout de même, cette mission m'intrigue. Enfin, j'aimerais bien que cette autre voix nous mène autre pars que dans le crime. J'en ai marre de devoir assister à ses meurtres ! Et tous ses innocents qu'on doit faire taire…

Quelques temps plus tôt, au rez-de-chaussée.

Saysiju : Y a rien n'a redire, vous cuisinez vraiment comme un chef !

Barman : Mais non, mais non !

Saysiju : En tout cas, c'était délicieux !

Barman : Vous avez déjà fini ?

Saysiju : Oui, et j'ai bien bu…

Barman : Oh ! Si vous cherchez les toilettes, c'est au fond, derrière vous…

Saysiju : Merci !

Le barman lui sourit et le regarda s'en aller. Il rangea le verre qu'il essuyait puis essuya un autre. Eléa entra suivit de Zpyke et Mely.

Barman : Eh bien alors ! J'ai cru que vous ne reviendrez jamais !

Eléa : Sans mot, ils étaient morts…

Barman : Hey ! Mais il en fait une tête… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il a peur ?

Mely : Ce n'est pas ça, c'est qu'il est certain que ses soldats ont été impliqués dans la mort de son père… Mais ils ont tout nié…

Eléa : C'est vrai, et puis tu n'as pas assez de preuves contre eux…

Zpyke : Pas assez !

Eléa : Non pas assez…

Zpyke : Hum… Toute façon, je le prouverais…

Eléa ne répondit pas, elle avait retrouvé sa tête pensive et mélancolique Mely pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle explique ça à Zpyke. Et peut-être le réconforter… Un petit silence ce fit. Pendant ce temps, Saysiju sortit des toilettes et alla s'asseoir sur une table au fond, visiblement pressé de commencer ses recherches. Personne ne le remarqua.

Barman : Hey là, hey là ! Mais c'est contagieux !

Mely : On dirait…

Barman : J'ai une idée ! Et si je vous préparai un bon déjeuner, hein ?

Zpyke&Eléa : J'ai pas faim…

Mely : Hum… Moi non plus. Ecoute, j'emmène Zpyke dans ma chambre. Je te laisse encore seul avec Eléa…

Barman,_ pensant _: Oh non ! _Parlant _Ok, pas de problème…

Eléa : Te fatigues, pas moi aussi je monte dans ma chambre…

Eléa se leva péniblement, et se dirigea vers les escaliers la tête basse. Mely et son père la regardèrent monté, d'un air compatissant. Mely se tourna vers son père et haussa les épaules. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et signe qu'elle s'en allait aussi. Une petite tape sur l'épaule de Zpyke, et il sortit un instant de ses pensées pour la suivre à l'étage. Ils arrivèrent à sa chambre, et pendant qu'elle l'ouvrait avec sa clé. Zpyke leva la tête et vit Eléa dans le même état que lui, rentrant dans sa propre chambre, cela ne lui mit pas de la gaieté. Mais quand Mely eut ouvert sa chambre, et qu'il y entra, elle l'accueillant avec un grand sourire, il eut une drôle de sensation. Une belle sensation de convivialité, qu'il le raviva. Toujours de son grand sourire, elle l'invita à s'asseoir. Il admira la déco, d'un béat et osa sourire.

Mely : Alors, comment tu trouves ma chambre ?

Zpyke : Superbe !

Mely : C'est l'une des meilleures suites de l'hôtel. Moi, papa et Eléa avons chacun une chambre d'hôtel. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser on n'est pas séparé des clients, ou on ne vit pas dans un autre bâtiment…

Zpyke : Bah c'est sympa !

Mely: Tu trouves !

Zpyke : Oui !

Mely : Merci… _pensant _Il m'a l'air remis, voyons voir _parlant _Hum, je suis désolé que ce soit mal passé avec les soldats…

Zpyke : Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave… Ecoute, de rentrer ici… Je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié tous mes soucis… Cette déco est si… harmonieuse…

Mely : Tu m'étonnes… On ne m'a jamais dit ça. Normale, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'invite un garçon dans ma chambre.

Elle lui sourit et réussit à lui faire un peu rougir. Il baissa les yeux sur ses jambes, découverte par une jupe, et les trouvas belle. Il se ressaisit et lui parla.

Zpyke : Hum, pourquoi m'as-tu invité dans ta chambre ? Pour me réconforter ?

Mely : Non, la dernière fois que tu as vu Eléa dans cet état ça, t'as beaucoup peiné. Je me suis dit que je devais te donner des explications… Comme ça tu comprendrais…

Zpyke : Tu vas tout m'expliquer ?

Mely : Oui, c'est ça tout…

Mely prit une mine sombre et se leva. Zpyke la regarda faire, elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Elle y regarda et puis voir les 5 soldats de tantôt. Chacun transportait une valise noire, qu'il mettait dans un plus grand sac brun sur leur monture. Une fois fait, les soldats s'en allèrent sous les ordres de leur chef, Heazen. Mely se tourna, et Zpyke lui fit un signe de tête, comme quoi elle pouvait commencer son histoire.

**Chapitre 11 : Les soeurs séparées**

Mely : Eh bien… Comment t'expliquer, par où commencer ?

Zpyke : Par le début…

Mely : Par le début ? Bien, je vais commencer par la rencontre de père et mère… Et bien, disons que papa et maman se sont rencontrés à l'école de magie…

Zpyke : L'école de magie ?

Mely : Oui, l'école de magie… Hum, tu sais pas ce que s'est ?

Zpyke : Heu… Pas exactement…

Mely : Une sorte d'école où tu y apprends la magie. On peut y aller à n'importe quel âge, vieux ou jeune, si tu commences tu seras en première année…

Zpyke : Quel bordel ! Des classes avec des élèves de 5 à 55 ans !

Mely, _rigole _: Haha ! Oui, enfin… Il y a un test d'évaluation qui détermine ta classe, pour ceux qui en savent déjà pas mal sur la magie élémentaire. Ensuite, les âges sont limités par le fait que les jeunes sont plus doués. Il y a souvent que des adolescents… Enfin bref, papa avait 20 ans, maman 18 ans. Ce fut le coup de foudre et ils ne tardèrent pas à ce marié…

Zpyke : Cool !

Mely : Mouais… Enfin, ils eurent rapidement des enfants… Une fois leur étude terminée, 6 ans de magie. Ils trouvèrent chacun un métier. Papa hérita de l'auberge de son père et maman travaillant comme magicienne pour l'armée.

Zpyke : Ha…

Mely : Oui, ils eurent d'abord une fille…

Zpyke : Comment s'appelait-elle ?

Mely : Je ne sais pas…

Zpyke : Comment ça tu ne sais pas !

Le visage de Mely était sombre, elle marqua un temps avant de répondre.

Mely : Nous étions trop jeunes, quand nous avons été séparées…

Zpyke : Séparées ?

Mely : Ne pose pas trop de questions, écoute et tu comprendras…

Zpyke : Ok…

Mely : Bref, elle grandit normalement, puis je suivis un an après… Et là, on commença à constater la chose…

Zpyke : Quelle chose ?

Mely : Et bien… Nous avions des dons pour la magie… Hum, Elle, disons l'aînée, arrivait à faire se lever le vent, voir même de minis tornades. Et moi, je faisais de petits piquets de terre, dès l'âge de 1 ans. Toutes les deux sans le vouloir évidement.

Zpyke : Impressionnant…

Mely : Oui, en faite, ils remarquèrent que l'aînée maîtrisait le vent et moi la terre…

Zpyke hocha la tête. Elle poursuivit.

Mely : La chose se confirma avec le troisième enfant, dont je ne connais pas le nom et Eléa. L'avant dernière maîtrisait l'eau et Eléa le feu. En faite tous les 4 éléments. Ha oui, on se suit tous de un an.

Zpyke : Oh…

Mely : Mais pour maman ça allait de pire en pire …

Zpyke : Comment ça ?

Mely : Elle rentrait de plus en plus stresser du travail. Un jour, il paraît qu'elle avait même demandé à Papa pour démissionner…

Zpyke : Comment ça, il parait que ?

Mely : Oui ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit. Mais tout ce que je raconte, et ce que papa a bien voulu me raconter… J'avais 3 ans à l'époque, Eléa 1 an.

Zpyke, _fronçant le visage et pensant _: A bien voulu ? De plus en plus incompréhensible, cette histoire…

Mely : Enfin, ce jour là, il n'a pas pu comprendre la raison de son stresse. Mais il lui avait conseillé de prendre du repos, et qu'après tout irait bien. Où même qu'elle arrête le travail, l'auberge marchait encore bien à cette époque. Mais elle lui répéta qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à faire là-bas. Hum, un autre jour. Elle entra en trombe dans la maison et nous donna des pendentifs.

Zpyke : Comment ça…

Mely : Oui, je vais te montrer…

Mely tira sur la chaîne au bout de son cou et un petit pendentif sortit de caché entre ses seins. Zpyke rougit encore, mais ses yeux furent bientôt attirés par le bijou. Mely ouvrit le petit cadre, du côté gauche se trouvait une photo de sa mère. De l'autre, un cercle élémentaire tracé avec de petits diamants. Le symbole de la terre était représenté, mais ce symbole était caché par un trou de la forme d'un losange.

Zpyke : C'est magnifique, mais tu as remarqué l'autre côté, il y a un symbole et surtout un emplacement.

Mely: Oui, bien sûr ! Je ne sais pas à quoi sert cela, mais je regarde ce pendentif, en souvenir de maman. D'ailleurs, c'est la dernière chose qu'il nous reste d'elle…

Zpyke baissa la tête désolée, mais Mely la lui releva du bout du doigt. Elle se força à lui sourire.

Zpyke : Elle est morte ?

Mely : Je ne sais pas…

Zpyke : Comment ça ?

Mely : Après nous avoir donné les pendentifs, papa est entré et l'a vu en hâte. Il lui a posé des questions, mais tout ce qu'elle lui a répondu c'est qu'elle devait s'en aller car on courait un grand danger. Elle a prit l'aînée et l'autre fille. Ensuite, elle est partie en disant qu'en nous séparons, on n'avait plus de chance de survivre. Papa a voulu comprendre, mais elle lui a dit adieu et s'en est allée pour de bon… Depuis ce jour là, on ne l'a jamais plus revu…

Zpyke : Vous n'avez pas essayé de la rechercher ?

Mely : Si, bien sûr. Mais elle est probablement morte, comme ceux qui travaillait pour l'armée à cette époque, et tout ceux qui s'intéresse trop à l'origine de la magie élémentaire…

Zpyke : Son origine… ?

Mely : Oui…

Zpyke : Quand j'y pense, c'est sur ça que traitaient les recherches de Père. Je comprend maintenant, pourquoi ils l'ont tué…

Mely le regardant un instant sans rien dire puis continua.

Mely : Et c'est surtout cette petite fille que Eléa recherche, enfin elle doit être grand maintenant. Papa nous a raconté qu'elles s'entendaient bien ensemble…

Zpyke : Mais elle est peut-être morte…

Mely : Oui, mais on préfère penser que non, maman a dû la mettre en sûreté…

Zpyke : Et vous avez questionné votre père ?

Mely : Il ne sait rien, ou en tout cas, il ne veut rien dire… Il préfère qu'on reste bien sagement là, et qu'on respecte la volonté de maman… Il a beaucoup peur pour nous, avec ce que fais l'armée…

Zpyke : Alors, toi aussi tu es convaincu que c'est l'armée ?

Mely : Oui, tout le monde l'est…

Zpyke : Pourtant on n'a aucune preuve…

Mely : Oui, je sais…

Un peu plus tôt, au rez-de-chaussée. Saysiju s'était installé sur une table du fond pour consulter les recherches de son père. Mais malheureusement, cela s'emblait dur comme au premier abord qu'il avait fait. Tous les textes étaient écrits dans une langue, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il commençait à plancher sur les schémas…

Saysiju _, pensant _: Cette note et puis ses schémas… De toute évidence ça parle de la construction de cette pierre… Ca explique comment, mais je ne comprends rien… Mais attend ! Ce symbole, et celui là ! Le feu, le vent, l'eau et la terre. Les quatre éléments… Et au milieu, ne serait-ce pas… Un liquide rouge, du sang ?

Saysiju observa le schéma les 4 éléments étaient divisé aux quatre coins et au milieu un liquide rouge étaient dessiné, le schéma était annoté dans cette langue bizarre. Saysiju se prit la tête et regarda les autres documents.

Saysiju, _pensant _: Finalement, je ne pourrais rien apprendre. Il faut que je trouve, un dictionnaire. C'est décidé, je vais me rendre dans la bibliothèque la plus proche.

Saysiju rassembla les feuilles et les rangea dans son bagage. Il alla trouver le barman.

Saysiju : Dites où ce situe la bibliothèque la plus proche ?

Barman : La plus proche se trouve à Xian… C'est encore plus au nord d'ici, à 2 ou 3 heures à cheval…

Saysiju : Eh bien, c'est d'accord… Je m'en vais dès maintenant…

Barman : Tu nous quittes déjà !

Saysiju : Et oui ! Mais merci pour tout !

Barman : Merci à toi ! Reviens nous vite !

Saysiju : C'est promis !

Eléa : Attend !

Eléa venait d'arriver de derrière Saysiju, visiblement un peu épuisé d'avoir couru. Elle s'avança doucement vers Saysiju.

Eléa : Je pars avec toi !

Saysiju et le barman se regardèrent d'un air étonné. Puis regardèrent tout deux Eléa qui semblait sûr d'elle.

**Chapitre 12 : La bibliothèque de Xian**

Eléa : Oui ! Je partirais avec Saysiju, et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

Barman : Mais ma puce !

Eléa : Ne m'appelles pas comme ça papa, j'ai grandi et maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit de diriger ma vie…

Le barman avait tendu ses mains vers elle, comme pour la prendre d'en ses bras. Il s'était ravivé et baissait la tête, Eléa s'étonna de cette réaction. Sa prochaine réplique fut moins vive.

Barman : Alors tu veux aller à sa recherche, c'est ça ?

Eléa : Oui…

Barman : Bien, je t'y autorise…

Eléa : Hein ! Pas de rébellion ?

Barman : Non, en te voyant par deux fois aujourd'hui… J'ai compris à quel point tu tenais à essayer de la retrouver… C'est pourquoi, je vais te laisser aller à sa recherche…

Eléa : Vraiment !

Barman : Oui. Et puis j'ai confiance en ce jeune garçon, il ne prendra pas trop de risque et prendra soins de toi…

**Départ 1 - On**

Saysiju rougit un peu, flatté il se gratta la tête par gêne.

Eléa : Bien, je vais chercher ma valise de suite !

Elle s'en alla en vitesse. Et Saysiju resta seul avec le barman sans trop quoi dire. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, on ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis. Enfin, il était d'accord, c'est le principal. Un instant après, Eléa était de retour avec deux valises de vêtements et choses diverses. Tout le monde s'étonna de sa rapidité.

Eléa : Bah quoi ! J'avais tout préparé à l'avance !

Barman : Bien… Je suppose qu'on doit se dire… au revoir…

Eléa : Au revoir papa !

Eléa se précipita sur son père pour l'embrasser à la va vite. Ensuite, elle se dégagea et lui fit au revoir d'un signe de main. Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte quand il l'interpella.

Barman : Tu ne dis pas au revoir à ta sœur !

Eléa, _souriant _: Non… Tu le feras pour moi…

Barman, _du même sourire _: Comptes sur moi…

Eléa lui fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit la porte qui la menait vers l'extérieur. Elle s'y faufila et Saysiju retint la porte. Dehors déjà elle cherchait sa monture pour y ranger ses valises. Saysiju se tourna vers le barman avec un petit sourire.

Barman : Prends bien soin d'elle…

Saysiju : Je vous le promets…

Saysiju lui fit un signe de main puis s'en alla à son tour. Il leva les yeux au ciel et savoura un moment la douce brise. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par Eléa qui lui demandait de se presser. Il ne s'irrita pas et sourit de son excitation. Il rangea son bagage et monta sur sa monture. Par la fenêtre, le barman les regardait faire. Saysiju fit un dernier signe de main au barman et donna le signal du départ à Eléa. Celle-ci ne salua pas une dernière fois son père, ne l'ayant pas vu. Le dernier au revoir du père se perdit dans le vide. Il versa une larme. Il resta encore un instant à la fenêtre, regardant l'horizon sur lequel il avait disparu. Ensuite, il s'en retourna au bar traînant les pieds. Il retourna à son occupation habituel : « la vaisselle ». Après un instant, Mely suivi de Zpyke descendait.

**Départ 1 - Off**

Mely : Ha ! J'ai une faim de loup !

Zpyke : Moi aussi !

Mely : Tu nous sers papa ?

Le barman ne répondait pas et son regard était dirigé vers la fenêtre. Mely et Zpyke suivirent son regard et s'étonnèrent de son air mélancolique. Ils se regardèrent, surpris puis inquiet. Mely voulut lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais à peine ouvrit elle la bouche qu'il l'interrompra en parlant en premier.

Barman : Ta sœur est partie…

Mely : Comment ça partie !

Barman : Elle partie à la recherche de son frère… inconnu…

Mely : Quoi ! Et tu l'as laissée partir !

Barman : Bah oui, elle est grande maintenant…

Mely : Hum ! Je pensais qu'on était du même avis…. Quand est-elle partie ?

Barman : Il y a quelques minutes…

Mely : Je vais aller la rattraper… Tu viens avec Zpyke ?

Zpyke : Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! Je crève la dalle moi… Pendant que tu galoperas pour la rattraperais… Je resterais tranquillement assis à manger la cuisine de ton père…

Barman_, rigolant_ : Haha !

Mely : Et ça te faire rire ! Dire que tu l'as laisser s'en allée toute seul…

Barman : Elle n'est pas partie toute seule… Elle est avec Saysiju…

Zpyke : Quoi Saysiju ? Mon frère ? Il est donc venu… Pas de doute c'est lui, dans ce cas pas question de rester à ce goinfrer ! Je viens avec toi…

Barman : Hey là ! Inutile de se presser pour eux, ces deux jeunes ont choisis leur voie, alors comme moi respectée là…

Mely : Pas question ! Tu as bien laissé partir Eléa, alors nous tu nous laisserais partir…

Zpyke : Attend moi, j'arrive !

Mely était déjà à la porte et s'en alla. Zpyke la suivit dehors. Le barman ne trouva rien à redire. Il se contenta d'essayer de prendre ça positivement.

Barman : Ca fait dur de laisser partir ses deux filles, comme ça, d'un coup…

Plus tard dans la journée, vers l'après-midi.

Heazen : Hum… Voilà enfin on arrive à la ville de Xian, je la vois à l'horizon…

Jecht : Hihi… 'Paraît que ça grouille de jolies filles ce genre de village perdu…

Warth : Je te signale qu'on est en mission… _pensant _Sacré Jecht ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

Jecht : Allez, allez ! On peut toujours plaisanter ! _murmurant _Quoique je ne plaisantais pas _parlant _Bon c'est quoi qu'on cherche déjà…

Heazen : Tu le fais exprès ?

Jecht&Greed : Non…

Warth : Il te l'a déjà dit… Les soeurs élémentaires…

Jecht : Ouais, ouais… C'est quoi ton plan Heaz ?

Heazen se tourna pour le regarder. Il avait déjà dit ne pas vouloir se faire appeler comme ça, mais inutile de le répéter, ça n'entrait pas.

Heazen : L'un d'entre nous va entrer dans la bibliothèque… Les autres se tiendrons caché devant l'entrée, inutile de créé la panique s'ils sont sur leur garde…

Warth : Ouais, c'est vrai…

Jecht : Bien, bien… Et qui comptes tu envoyer ?

Heazen : Quelqu'un d'intelligent, calme, réfléchis, discret…

Jecht : Enocre Warth…

Warth ; _souriant_ : Hum !

Heazen : Non… Kaizer…

Jecht&Warth : Quoi!

Greed : Quoi?...

Kaizer : M… Moi?

Heazen : Oui… toi…

Kaizer : Pourquoi moi ?

Jecht : Ouais, pourquoi lui !

Heazen : Parce que ce sont mes ordres et qu'on ne les discutent pas !

Jecht : Ouais, ouais ! D'accord… Et puis d'abord, je n'en voulais pas de ton rôle… Moi je serais à côté entrain de mater des gonzesses…

Greed : Je suis totalement avec toi Jecht !

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le village dit. Heazen et les autres s'éparpillèrent comme prévu devant l'entrée. Les montures furent placées près d'eux, en cas où de grand renfort de police viendrait. Kaizer entra dans son uniforme de militaire mais resta discret. Il se dirigea dans la bibliothèque. Il voulut aller à l'accueil puis finalement se ravisa…

Kaizer, _pensant _: Si j'ai bien compris… C'est une mission de discrétion… Mieux vaut éviter de demander de l'aide à n'importe qui… Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul Kaizer…

Kaizer commença à chercher dans le rayon des « L ». Le rayon était petit, il eut vite fait de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien sur un livre qui pourrait tout simplement s'appeler : « Les enfants élémentaires ». Il resta dans le rayon et trouva un livre qui s'appelait : « Légendes et Comptes ». On y parlait de diverses légendes, mais rien sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il finit par soupirer déçu. Tout d'un coup, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna brusquement et porta la main à sa hache. Et en la voyant il s'arrêta brusquement. C'était la main d'une fille qui l'avait fait sursauter. Il rougit et la regarda. La jeune fille lui souriait. Il l'évita du regard et bafouilla des excuses.

Kaizer : Dé… désolé, ce sont mes réflexes de guerrier…

Jeune fille : Oh mais ce n'est rien ! C'est moi qui m'excuses de vous avoir fait sursauté !

Kaizer : Vous ne m'avez pas fait peur…

Jeune fille, _souriant _: Hum !... Dites vous êtes à la recherche d'un livre ?

Kaizer : Heu, oui… Vous travaillez ici ?

Jeune fille : Non, non ! Mais j'aime bien aider ce qui vienne ici… Les visiteurs sont rage dans nôtre petit village, mais je suis toujours là pour les accueillir…

Kaizer : Oh…

Jeune fille : J'ai oublié de me présentée ! Moi, c'est Buffy… Buffy Summers…

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra.

Kaizer : Moi, c'est Kaizer… Kaizer Asakura…

**Chapitre 13 : La police arrive**

Jecht était assis sur un banc en face de la biblitohèque. Il avait enfilé un grand imperméable gris et des lunettes de soleil noir, pour se camoufler. Il tenait un main journal qu'il utilisait pour ce cacher au cas où quelqu'un passait. Personne à l'horizon, il baissa son journal pour vérifier.

Heazen : Vérifie si tous ce passe bien…

Jecht : Ok…

Jecht posa son journal et se leva pour regarder à une fenêtre. Il aperçu Kaizer à travers celle-ci, son regard changeant.

Heazen : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Il a un problème ?

Jecht : Non, non tout ce passe bien…

Heazen : Bien alors, arrête de faire cette tête là et revient à ton post !

Jecht s'exécuta pensif.

Jecht, _pensant _: Kaizer ? Avec une fille ! C'est vraiment trop étonnant… En plus, il rougit… Quand même, la minette est un peu jeune pour lui…

Dans la bibliothèque…

Buffy : Hum, d'abord je vais te faire visiter cette bibliothèque, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas très grand, mais tu vas apprécier, j'en suis sûr. Allez suis moi !

Kaizer, _rougissant _: D'accord…

De retour dehors, Jecht s'était rassit sur le banc et lâcha un long soupir.

Jecht, _pensant _: Moi qui pensait pouvoir mater et là je vois que c'est Kaizer qui prend son pied ! Vraiment y en a que pour les autres… Oh mais attend ! C'est que c'est une belle gonzesse là qui s'approche…

Jecht reçu un tape à l'épaule et se retourna discrètement. C'était Warth, camouflé comme lui.

Warth : Des bruits de sabots, on approche par ici, tiens toi sur tes gardes…

Jecht regarda une dernière fois la fille qui rentrait dans la bibliothèque. Il se cache avec son journal et attendit que les cavaliers soient arrivés pour regarder discrètement par-dessus celui-ci.

Jecht, _pensant _: Ouf, ce n'est pas la police…

Saysiju : Bien, faisons une halte ici… Je suppose que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient car tu ne sais pas où aller…

Eléa : C'est vrai…

Saysiju : Déposons nos montures, puis entrons dans cette bibliothèque…

Ils le firent et entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Saysiju s'arrêter à l'entrée.

Saysiju : Hum, c'est plutôt grand pour une bibliothèque… Tu ne trouves pas ?

Eléa : Ouais ! Ecoutes, tu vas chercher ton truc moi je vais faire un tour…

Saysiju : Tu ne penses pas trouver ta sœur aussi facilement, j'espère !

Eléa : Hum… J'ai bien le droit de faire un tour…

Saysiju sourit et acquiesça.

Saysiju : Bien, dès que j'aurais trouvé mon dictionnaire, je serais sur ses tables là-bas. Tu n'auras qu'à m'y rejoindre, ok ?

Eléa : Ok…

Bien plus loin, en dehors de la ville.

Zpyke : Haha ! On distingue enfin la ville… On ne devrait pas tarder à y arriver !

Mely : Oui ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas on les retrouvera…

Zpyke : Oui, c'est certain… Hein, tu entends ce bruit ?

Mely : Quoi ?

Zpyke regarda derrière lui, Mely fit de même en le voyant faire. Des cavaliers approchaient, tous habillé en uniforme bleu. Zpyke les compta rapidement, 20 au total.

Zpyke : Mais qui sont ses rigolos !

Mely : Je… Je pense que…

Les cavaliers qui galopaient plus vite arrivèrent à leur niveau et les dépassaient lentement. Zpyke questionna l'un d'eux.

Zpyke : Mais qui êtes vous au juste ?

Policier 1 : Qui nous sommes ? Mais la police bien sûr !

Policier 2 : Une division de 20 hommes commandés par le Sergent Lucas Dewalque

Zpyke : La police, c'est quoi au juste ?

Policier 1 : Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est !

Policier 2 : Tout le monde ne nous connaît pas, c'est normal…

Mely : Je pense que je sais ! Une petite organisation rebelle qui combat l'armé ! C'est ça non ?

Policier 2 : A peu près, oui… On ne les combat pas vraiment, on limite leurs dégâts…

Policier 1 : Quelle modestie…

Zpyke : Mais c'est super ça !

Policier 2 : Oui, un de nos espions nous a prévenu qu'ils avaient repéré un soldat, et 4 hommes louches…

Policier 1 : Sûrement, une escouade d'élite…

Policier 2 : Oui, bref ses hommes sont dangereux… Vous devriez ne pas trop vous approcher de la bibliothèque…

Zpyke, _pensant _: Une escouade d'élite, qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Parlant _Une bibliothèque, c'est justement l'endroit où devriez être mon frère ! Pas question de glander ! Je viens avec vous !

Policier 2 : Désoler, mais c'est pour votre sécurité !

Lucas : Nous arrivons mes soldats ! Allez au triple galop !

Policier 2 : Vous feriez mieux de rester en dehors de cela !

Comme les soldats galopaient plus vite, Zpyke ne pouvait maintenir son niveau. Il se fit dépasser par tous rapidement. Pourtant, il s'acharnait encore pour les rattraper. Mely qui traînait un peu derrière avec toute cette agitation, se rangea à côté de lui.

Mely : Inutile de forcer, leur chevaux doivent être entraîné à la course…

Un peu plus loin, dans la bibiliothèque de Xian.

Buffy : Et bien voilà ! La visite est terminée, tu sais maintenant où trouver le livre qu'il te faut…

Kaizer : Si j'ai bien tout écouté, il y a une partie plutôt fantastique, légende. Je pense que c'est là où je pourrais trouver l'ouvrage que je cherche.

Buffy : Que cherches-tu au juste ?

Kaizer : Un livre qui traite de la légende des soeurs élémentaires…

Buffy fronça les sourcils un moment. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à connaître un peu cette légende.

Buffy : Je vois, c'est une vieille légende que je connais un peu… Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment grande information dans cette bibliothèque… Mais je peux toujours t'aider à chercher !

Kaizer : Merci !

Devant la bibliothèque, Kaizer n'était plus visible de par la fenêtre. Heazen ne demandait donc plus de rapport. Jecht s'ennuyait tellement qu'il s'était mis à vraiment lire le journal. Warth le tapa sur l'épaule.

Jecht : Quoi encore !

Warth : Réveille toi mec et regarde ce qui vient par le sud !

Jecht : Quoi !

**Ennemi 1 - On**

Jecht baissa son journal et regarda. On distinguait des chevaux et des hommes en bleus. Ils se rapprochaient à grande vitesse sur eux. Et plus ils se rapprochaient, moins l'espoir que ce ne soit pas des policiers s'évanouissaient…

Jecht : Des policiers !

Greed : Une division de 20 hommes, ce n'est pas grave, on va se le faire…

Heazen : C'est trop risqué, le temps qu'on s'en charge les renforts risque d'arriver…

Greed : Allez ! Fait pas ton trouillard ! Et s'il en vient d'autres, nôtre renfort ce sera Kaizer…

Heazen : Je ne sais pas…

Warth : Ha ! Par le nord ! Regardez ! Une division de 40 hommes !

Jecht : Hum, les renforts sont déjà là… Moi aussi, j'étais pour les combattre, mais là c'est trop !

Heazen : Tu es raisonnable pour une fois ! Une seule solution s'impose : La fuite !

Greed : Quoi ? La fuite !

Heazen : On n'a pas le choix !

Policier 1 : Les voilà ! C'est eux !

Lucas : Chargé !

Heazen : On est repéré ! Grouillez !

**Chapitre 14 : Le Grand Feu**

Les soldats retirèrent leur imperméable et leur lunette noire, ensuite enfourchèrent leur monture.

Heazen : Fuyons par l'ouest !

Warth : Et Kaizer ?

Heazen : Il s'en sortira !

Heazen et les autres partirent au galop mais Warth ne bougea pas.

Warth, _criant _: Comment nous retrouvera t'il ?

Heazen, _criant _: En suivant son instinct !

Warth : Et merde !

Warth déchira un bout de la manche de son uniforme et laissa tombé à terre. Les policiers arrivèrent derrière Warth. Il tourna en sursaut en les entendants…

Lucas : En voilà un !

Warth : Vous ne m'aurez pas !

Lucas : Trop tard !

Des soldats s'étaient placés devant lui et à côté de lui, de sorte qu'il était encerclé. Le visage de Warth changea quand il le remarqua, cela fit rire Lucas. Il entra doucement dans le cercle.

Lucas : Haha ! Alors tu vois que tu es fait comme un rat !

Warth : Pas du tout !

Warth sortit ses deux épées et chargea droit devant lui. Deux soldats se dressèrent sur son chemin mais il croisa leurs deux épées des deux siennes, et passa le barrage. Lucas ragea.

Lucas : Mais rattrapez le bon sang !

Lucas fonça le premier et les soldats suivirent. Mais malheureusement pour eux, Warth avait réussi à prendre un peu d'avance avec l'effet de surprise. Warth galopait pour les semer, mais sa monture n'était guère plus rapide que les leur. Bien plus haut, les quatre autres s'étaient arrêtés.

**Ennemi 1 - Off**

Heazen : Il faut l'aider ! J'ai plan…

Jecht : Lequel ?

Heazen : Tu vois ce drapeau ?

Jecht : Oui…

Heazen : Quand ils passeront détache le avec tes couteaux… ça les aveuglera…

Jecht étonné fronça les sourcils.

Heazen : Ils arrivent dépêches toi !

Jecht s'exécuta au bon moment. Les deux couteaux qu'il lança détachèrent le drapeau qui tomba sur Lucas, le chef de fil. Celui-ci aveuglé par le drapeau, s'enroula dans celui-ci et fit une chute de cheval. Warth les avait rattrapé.

Heazen : On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Suivez moi !

Ils s'engagèrent sur la route d'à côté.

Jecht : Dis, c'est ça ton super plan ? Ca ne va pas les retarder ça !

Heazen : Ce n'est que la première partie…

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, au milieu de la rue. Heazen sauta sa monture au galop pour s'approcher d'un tonneau dont il souleva le couvercle. Les autres s'arrêtèrent plus loin et durent faire demi-tour.

Heazen : C'est bien, ce que je pensais, on a de la chance…

Jecht : Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ! Ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre ! Ton truc de drapeau là ! Il ne les tiendra pas à l'écart longtemps !

Heazen : Arrêtes de jacasser et vient m'aider ! On va répandre ce pétrole sur un maximum de distance le long de cette route !

Jecht, _descendant de son cheval :_ Mais c'est quoi ton plan à la fin !

Heazen : Tu verras ! Greed et Warth préparer un cercle élémentaire de feu !

Plus loin, les soldats s'étaient tous arrêtés pour aider leur Sergent qui se débattait sous les draps.

Policier 1 : Mais arrêtez de bouger !

Policier 2 : Ha voilà…

Lucas : Edward, Alphonse ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là !

Edward : Vous êtes tombé à cheval, on s'est inquiété…

Alphonse : Alors, on a décidé de voir si tout allait bien et de vous aider par la même occasion…

Lucas : Mais il ne fallait pas !

Le Sergent se leva en hâte et les autres s'écartèrent. Il regarda à l'ouest et râla.

Lucas : Vous les avez laissé filer ! Il n'est pas trop tard ! En scelle, on fonce tout droit et vérifier les routes sur les côtés. En route !

En un instant, tout le monde était remonté en scelle. Ils avancèrent quelques mètres pour les trouvèrent dans une rue su le côté. Toute la division se rangea et chargea sur les quatre hommes.

Un peu plus tôt.

Heazen : Parfait, tout est prêt… On n'a pas mis beaucoup mais ça devrait suffire…

Warth : Hum ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais mettre tout ça sur une grande distance. Tu as observé leur formation. C'est une formation en ligne. Tu ne comptes pas faire seulement un barrage, tu veux les faire brûler tous d'un coup.

Heazen : Exact.

Jecht : Quoi, je ne comprends pas… Ha ! Tout va flamber !

Warth : Ils arrivent sur nous…

Greed : Le cercle est prêt !

Heazen : Tenez vous prêt… Une fois qu'ils seront tous dessus…

La division fonça dans le tas tête baissé jusqu'à ce que…

Lucas, _pensant _: Ils ne fuient pas… C'est louche… Mais qu'est-ce ! _Parlant _ Attention ! C'est un piège…

Heazen, _pensant _: Merde ils ne sont pas tous dedans !

Lucas : C'est un piège ! Demi-tour !

Heazen : Tant pis ! Actionne le cercle !

Policier 3 : Quoi ?...

La moitié de la division étaient sur la zone recouverte de pétrole. Le cercle s'actionna et toute cette zone brûla. Heureusement, le pétrole avait été peu répandu, tous réussirent à sortir des flammes. Les chevaux une fois sortit, lâchèrent leur cavalier et s'enfuirent en hennissant.

Lucas : Occupez vous d'eux et puis des chevaux !

Les dix autres hommes se précipitèrent pour venir en aide des blessés. Tous s'en sortir, puis allèrent rattrapé et calmer les montures. Lucas regarder l'escouade avec haine.

Heazen : On met les voiles… Il faut trouver une cachette maintenant…

Lucas : Il s'enfuit ! Il faut préparer un cercle élémentaire d'eau…

Lucas regarda derrière lui, les hommes étaient encore à récupéré les chevaux et se remettre de leur émotion.

Lucas : Bien… Je vais devoir le faire moi-même…

Lucas sauta à terre et se préparer à dessiner le cercle quand une énorme quantité d'eau surgit de derrière lui et éteignit le feu. Il se leva et se retourna.

Lucas : Lieutenant Johnson Becker !... Et sa division de 40 hommes…

Lucas se remit de ses émotions et salua son supérieur.

Johnson : Désolé que vous ayez à endurer ça…

Lucas : Ce n'est rien, juste mon devoir de Sergent…

Johnson : Oui, c'est vrai… Néanmoins, maintenant je m'occupe d'eux. Avec mes 40 hommes nous les pourchasserons et capturerons… Rassemblez le reste de vôtre division et retrouvé le dernier soldat de leur escouade… Ce rat se cache dans la bibliothèque…

Lucas : Je pense que tous mes hommes sont opérationnels… Brigadier Mahoul ! Vérifiez que tous nos hommes sont prêts au combat…

Mahoul : Oui, monsieur !

Johnson : Le feu est éteint ! Ne perdez pas de temps ! La moitié des hommes passent devant, et l'autre moitié se disperse sur les côtés. Couvrez un maximum de terrain, empêchez les de se cacher !

La division s'exécuta.

Mahoul : Tous nos hommes sont prêts au combat ! Les montures ont été calmées !

Lucas : Bien, je vais y aller avant qu'il s'enfuie lui aussi ! Bonne chance !

Johnson : A vous aussi… Colonel Lucas !

Lucas se dépêcha de monter à cheval et passa devant la division avec son Brigadier.

Lucas, _pensant _: Prépare toi… J'arrive…

**Chapitre 15 : Les retrouvailles**

Buffy accroupie cherchait vainement le livre. Kaizer était prostré derrière elle, rougissant de plus en plus. Son corps ne bougeait plus et son regard se portait tantôt sur ses petites fesses, tantôt sur ses mains délicates qui parcouraient les étagères avec aisance. Elle se releva, son regard suivit le mouvement. Son doigt sembla s'arrêter sur un livre. Kaizer porta son regard un instant sur ses cheveux blonds, légèrement long qui dépassaient de ses épaules. Buffy retira le livre de l'étagère et s'y intéressa. Elle remonta ses lunettes avec élégance puis sourit.

Buffy : C'est celui là !

Kaizer,_ perdu _: Hum.. Quoi ?

Buffy : C'est celui-là, le livre que j'avais consulter autres fois… Hum, c'est tout ce que tu pourras trouver concernant les sœurs élémentaires…

Kaizer légèrement tiré de sa rêverie ne daigna pas s'intéresser au sujet…

Buffy : Asseyons-nous à cette table… Je pourrais vous montrer les pages qui traitent de vôtre sujet…

Kaizer ne répondit, Buffy n'attendit pas de réponse. Elle se déplaça et Kaizer la suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à une table, Kaizer en face d'elle.

Buffy : Et bien voilà, ce livre traite de la naissance du monde… Comme tous les livres de ce type, il insiste sur l'importance des 4 éléments : Le Feu, L'Eau, La Terre et le Vent. Ensuite la création de la Pierre… Oups, je vous ennuie… Je vois que vous connaissez tous ça…

Kaizer qui regardait ses lèvres, osa lever les yeux sur les siens pour hocher négativement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

Buffy : A la page 73 et 158, il traite un peu de ce qui vous intéresse… Mais si ça vous vous voulez plus d'information, il vous faudra consulter la bibliothèque de Taraban… C'est à une journée d'ici, plein nord…

Kaizer, que les paroles de Buffy avait légèrement rassuré, hocha la tête positivement. Sa bouche hésita longuement, il finit par lâcher un remerciement.

Buffy : Mais ce n'est rien, je rends souvent ce service…

Kaizer : Les gens sont… d'habitude… si craintif avec les militaires…

Buffy : Pas moi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a avec les militaires… Mais vous, vous m'avez tous de suite parut l'air gentil…

Kaizer rougit.

Buffy : Et j'ai décidé de vous aidé…

Kaizer se remémora soudainement que le temps pressait. A tout moment, la police pourrait le découvrir lui ou ses amis. Il se leva et bredouilla :

Kaizer : Je dois y aller maintenant… désolé…

Buffy : Ne vous excusez pas, vous êtes en service pas vrai ?

Kaizer : Vrai…

Kaizer se leva. La jeune fille porta un œil sur son visage. Le visage de Kaizer manifestait tantôt la timidité, maintenant, il manifestait une sorte de gêne. Buffy fronça les sourcils. Kaizer avait des cheveux bruns court sa coiffure partaient sur deux côtés à l'arrière et mince mèche lui cachait le front. Kaizer finit par rougir encore, remarquant qu'on le regardait plus intensément.

Buffy : Bien dans ce cas, au revoir… J'espère vous revoir… Kaizer…

Kaizer : Au revoir… Buffy…

Elle lui tendit encore la main, et il la sera. Kaizer s'en alla et lui faisant un dernier signe de la main. Plus loin, Elea venait de remarquer la présence de Kaizer. Elle le dévisagea un long moment, étonné de le voir et donc pas certaine que ce soit lui. Ensuite elle voulut annoncé sa présence à Saysiju mais remarqua que celui-ci avait découvert la présence de Zpyke. Son visage s'illumina quand elle vu que Melinda était avec lui.

Eléa : Mely !

Mely : P'tite sœur !

Mely s'en pressa de rejoindre sa sœur au 1er étage. Tandis que Kaizer, maintenant au rez-de-chaussée, remarqua leur présence. Cela ne le réjouissait guère. Il se détacha de son regard et pensa que le principal était qu'il rejoigne ses amis.

Mely : Wha ! On t'a retrouvé finalement !

Eléa : Mely ! Je pensais pas que tu serais venue !

Saysiju regardait la scène avec un petit sourire. Zpyke arriva à son tour, et les deux frères se regardèrent avec un sourire retenu.

Zpyke : Je savais que tu viendrais finalement…

Saysiju : Tu dis ça, mais t'y as pas cru un seul instant…

L'hôtesse prit le livre, elle examina la couverture puis le dos. Ensuite, elle ouvrit et prit la première page. Elle gribouilla quelque chose sur une feuille déjà bien rempli puis rendu le livre à Kaizer. Celui-ci le prit et observa les geste de la femme. Celle-ci semblait un peu nerveuse. Elle souffla un bon coup pour se calmer. Son osa se lever dans la direction de Kaizer pour regarder derrière lui, vue sur la porte. Rien ne venait, il finit par dire à Kaizer que c'était bon. Il devrait se pointer dans un délai de moins d'un mois avec le livre, tout dommage portait à celui-ci serait signe de remboursement. Kaizer la remercia, la salua et se retourna. La femme ne répondit pas et gloussa. Alors que Kaizer n'avait fait que quelques pas, elle se mit à sourire. Celui-ci s'arrêta net. La porte s'ouvrit sur une dizaine de policiers qui entrèrent en trombe.

Edward : Il est là ! En formation !

Alphonse : Alignement sur le côté ! Vous 8 avec moi…

Hôtesse : Vous en avez mis du temps !

Quatre policiers étaient positionnés au fond, arbalète en main pointé sur Kaizer. Kaizer plongea sur droite pour les éviter. Les flèches s'enfoncèrent sur le bureau de l'hôtesse.

Hôtesse : Bon sang ! Faites vôtre boulot mais ne nous attaquez pas !

Edward : Désolé madame !

Pendant Kaizer s'était éclipsé. Les quatre aventuriers et Buffy, attirés par le grabuge, se mirent à regarder les policierss poursuivrent Kaizer.

Eléa : C'est bien fait ! Justice va être rendue !

Les policiers dirigés par Edward et Alphonse, des policiers de premiers classes, réussirent à encercler Kaizer dans un rayon.

Edward : T'es coincé mon grand, d'un côté moi de l'autre, mon frère…

Alphonse : Allez ! On joue… feu !

Les arbalètes se remirent à tiré et cette fois-ci des deux côtés à la fois. Kaizer manqua de justesse d'être touché.

Edward : On joue…

Kaizer, _pensant _: Oh non ! Pas encore !

Kaizer analysa les murs de livre qui l'entourait. La distance entre les deux étagères étaient petite, mais la hauteur importante.

Edward : Feu !

Kaizer sauta à temps et bondit sur le rayon de livre sur sa gauche. On crut que celui-ci allait tombé sous le poids du colosse, mais ce dernier bondit sur l'autre, ramenant alors l'étagère dans son équilibre. Les policiers restèrent bouche bée devant ce tour de passe-passe. Edward voulut réagir en donnant l'ordre à aux policiers de tirer à nouveau, mais Kaizer recommença. Il sauta d'étagère en étagère et parvint au sommet. De là, il fonça en sauta sur les étagères…

Alphonse : Il s'échappe !

Edward : Pas de problème… Vous autres stoppé le !

Kaizer ré atterrit, tout proche de la sortie, malheureusement 5 policiers lui barrait le passage. Ils semblaient hésitant et peu confiant…

Kaizer : Si vous ne venez pas… C'est moi qui viendrai…

Kaizer porta sa main droite à la hache dans son dos. Les policiers prirent peur et ne bougèrent pas. Voyant que d'autres arrivés par derrière lui, Kaizer fonça droit devant lui… Il bouscula les soldats de la main gauche. Tous tombèrent mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir les deux policiers de première classe se pointèrent devant lui.

Edward : Tu pensais t'en sortir comme ça ?

Alphonose : Prépare toi à affronter les frères Elric…

Ils sortirent tous deux leur épée.

Kaizer : D'accord.. Puisqu'il le faut…

Kaizer sera le manche de sa hache et la tira d'un coup. La lame s'écrasa sur le sol, le fissurant. Cela ne manquant pas d'impressionner les deux frères, ainsi que les spectateurs. Pourtant, ils ne se découragèrent pas et se préparèrent à attaquer en premier.

**Chapitre 16 : Larme de désespoir**

Buffy porta une main à sa poitrine. Son cœur battait la chamade, son esprit s'embrouillait. Pleins d'idées lui passaient par la tête, elle posa son autre main sur son front et se calma. Elle s'avança vers la rampe péniblement et s'y accrocha pour regarder le spectacle. D'autres personnes firent de même, Zpyke et les autres ne firent pas exception. Saysiju observait l'action d'un regard distant. Zpyke était au bord des rampes, mi-envieux, mi-excité. Eléa et Mely étaient étonnées, et attendaient l'issu du combat.

**Triste 1 – On**

Edward : Tu vois comme les gens attendent ta mort ?

Kaizer osa jeter un regard sur ces gens autour de lui. La main sur sa hache se resserra.

Edward : On en a marre de tous ses salauds ! Mais pour une fois qu'on on réussit en attraper un, tu vas payer pour tous les autres…

Kaizer regardait maintenant son interlocuteur.

Alphonse : Monstre !

Les deux frères se dispersèrent pour attaquer par surprise. Kaizer pensif ne faillit pas bloquer. Mais finalement, il évita de se faire tuer dès la premier attaque.

Kaizer , _se remémorant _:

Heazen : Nous sommes des montres pour eux, rien d'autres…

Edward : Tu te défens plutôt bien c'est sûr… Mais nous t'éliminerons chien !

Kaizer, _se remémorant _:

Heazen : Porte cette couverture !

Kaizer : Jamais !

Heazen : S'il apprenne que tu es u soldat… Ils te tueront

L'épée se retira pour attaquer en force. Kaizer eut le temps de pousser Alphonse pour mieux faire face à Edward. Mais même seul, Edward réussit à faire reculer le colosse. La haine semblait monter en lui, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils profèrent ses injures, la foule s'échauffer. Les gens autour d'eux semblait encourager Edward. Kaizer complètement boulversé perdait des forces, tandis que ses ennemis en gagnait. Edward était le plus combatif, Alphonse était facilement repoussé et les autres policiers n'étaient plus en état de se battre. Edward, poussée par une clameur plus forte, plaça un coup plus précis : le t-shirt de Kaizer se déchira.

Edward, _épuisé _: Ha ! Je finirais par t'avoir…

Kaizer, _pensant _: Ces gens me détestent… Je ferais mieux de mourir… _parlant _ Je ne suis pas un monstre

Edward : Si tu en es un !

Edward fonça porter par d'autres encouragement. Cette fois-ci Kaizer leva à peine son arme devant lui, il se laissa tomber à terre, emporter par le désespoir. Il tomba lourdement à terre poussant un petit crime, et laissant tomber une larme. Edward sourit, il porta la lame à son coup. Le public scandait « Achève-le ». Edward sourit encore, presque euphorique. Kaizer osa lever la tête vers lui, il en resta paralyser.

Edward : Et bien, on dirait que moi Edward Elric, policier de deuxième classe suit venu à toi, soldat d'élite… Hihi… Ca va me valoir une proposition… Et maintenant meurs…

Il recula sa lame de son coup pour prendre de l'élan. Il allait lui transpercer la gorge de part en part sans aucune pitié. Il se laissa encore encourager puis…

**Trsite 1 - Off**

Buffy, _criant_ : Arrêtez !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Buffy. Kaizer avait pleuré, ses yeux brillés. Les yeux de Buffy aussi. Buffy marqua une pause, troublée par l'attention qu'on lui portait à présent.

Buffy : Kaizer… Tu ne peux pas te laisser tuer comme ça… J'ai confiance en toi… N'écoutes pas ce qu'il te dise, moi je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre…

Edward : Tais-toi petite ! Tu défends l'ennemi et tu troubles le travail de la police… Les militaires ont tués trop de monde, la peine capital pour eux est le seul jugement assez grand. Il mourra ! Et d'autres le suivront…

Edward se retourna mais Kaizer n'était plus accroupie devant lui. Il se tenait maintenant debout tête baissée. Edward étonné fit un pas en arrière…

Zpyke : C'est quoi ce truc ! Pas question !

Mely : Quoi !

Zpyke : C'est l'un des hommes de l'auberge, je le reconnais… Il n'y a que moi qui pourrait venger Père. Et non pas un policier de basse classe…

Eléa : Que… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Zpyke : Le tuer moi-même !

Saysiju : Arrêtes ! Tu es fou !

Trop tard, Zpyke était déjà partie à toute enjambée. Il avait bousculé la foule et s'était frayé un passage vers les escaliers. La foule se refermait déjà, pas moyen de le rejoindre. Il était déjà en bas…

Saysiju : Et merde !

Saysiju sortit son poignard et sauta par-dessus la rampe. Il fit assez mal car le premier étage était plutôt haut, mais il poursuivit sa route. Zpyke s'était arrêté pour piquer une épée à un policier. Il fonçait maintenant tête baissée vers Kaizer.

Saysiju : Arrêtes !

Kaizer leva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Son visage l'effraya, il était maintenant rempli de détermination.

**Confiance 1 - On**

Kaizer : Je ai foi en moi maintenant… Je te battrais… Parce que je ne suis pas un monstre !

Zpyke : Meurs !

Kaizer se retourna et balança un coup horizontal. La hache passa au niveau de la tête, Zpyke qui venait à vive allure était sûr de se le prendre. Heureusement, Saysiju plongea à tant. Il sauta sur Zpyke, l'entraînant dans sa chut. La hache passa si prêt et si rapidement qu'elle coupa quelques cheveux. Kaizer fit un tour de 360° est revint dans sa position initial prêt à affronter Eward. Zpyke roula avec Saysiju et le propulsa de se pieds.

Zpyke : Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'intervenir !

Saysiju _; rangeant son poignard_ : Je t'ai sauvé ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies !

Zpyke : Et maintenant j'y retourne !

Saysiju : Pas question !... Et vous les policiers, aidez-moi à le maîtriser ! Vous voyez bien qu'il va se faire tuer !

Les policiers arrivèrent à 3 trois maîtriser Zpyke. Il hurla mais ils finirent par le désarmer et la tenir. Les policiers s'en allèrent avec lui à l'écart du combat. Kaizer qui avait attendu immobile qu'on s'en charge, était maintenant prêt. Il fit signe de la main à son adverse d'approcher. Ce qui le provoqua. Edward fonça sur son ennemi. Une partie de la foule seulement l'encourageait encore. Kaizer contra avec la lame et puis repoussa violement. D'un tour rapide, il envoya valser le manche dans la mâchoire inférieur d'Edward. Edward fut déstabiliser et le barbare enchaîna. Un coup du bout de la hache suivit au même endroit, Edward cria. Ensuite d'un poing au ventre, il le neutralisa. Et d'un crochet du droit, il l'envoya valser pour qu'il ne se relève plus. Et effectivement, Edward n'en fit rien. Il resta à terre, vaincu, plus personne ne l'encourageait. Kaizer remit sa hache dans main droite et la porta à son épaule. Kaizer regarda son adverse un instant, Edward se relevait doucement et n'osait pas regarder Kaizer. Kaizer s'en alla doucement, dans un grand silence. Buffy émue, maintenant pleurait presque de joie. Saysiju sourit légèrement.

Saysiju : Ce gars n'est pas comme les autres. Il a un bon fond… Ca se voit…

**Confiance 1 - Off**

Les deux sœurs étaient indifférentes et Zpyke s'agitaient encore plus, voyant le colosse s'en aller. Malheureusement, les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés pour Kaizer. Car quand il ouvrit la porte.

Lucas : Tu ne croyais pas t'en tirer comme ça quand même !

Mahoul : Approche… Gitan !

Sergant Lucas et Brigadier Mahoul se tenait face à Kaizer, armes aux poings.

Plus, loin le groupe d'élite incomplet s'est arrêté.

Warth, _pensant _: Kaizer ne nous a toujours pas rattrapé… J'ai pourtant laissé des pistes cachés… ça craint…

Heazen : Bon, c'est nôtre dernière embuscade…

Warth : Vas-y expose ton plan…

Heazen : Pas le temps… Warth, tu viens avec moi… Vous deux faites une diversion et débrouillez-vous pour les emmener là-bas dans 10 minutes. Ok ?

Jecht : Ok ! Allez viens Greed…

Greed: Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler!

**Chapitre 17 : Piscine à ciel ouvert**

De retour à la bibliothèque, le calme est revenu. Les gens quittent doucement les lieux. Les quatre se sont assieds à une table. L'ambiance est calme bien qu'il y aie beaucoup à se raconter.

Saysiju : Alors, ils t'ont finalement relâché…

Zpyke : Saleté de flicard ! Heureusement qu'ils ont arrêtés l'autre ! Je l'aurais zigouillé moi !

Saysiju : Ouais, du calme grand, s'ils t'ont enfermés c'est pour ton bien…

Mely : Oui…

Zpyke lève un regard noir à Mely. Elle baisse les yeux et ne dit plus un mot. Zpyke arrête et soupir.

Saysiju : Allez, allez fais pas cette tête !... La journée a été longue, on ferait mieux de se caser à l'hôtel… On parlera plus aisément…

Eléa : Bonne idée ! Vous avez de l'argent ?

Saysiju : Ouais, tout ira… Suivez-moi…

Le groupe se lève, à l'exception de Zpyke.

Saysiju : Tu ne viens pas Zpyke ?

Zpyke : Non, je reste ici… Partez, je vous rejoindrez là-bas…

Saysiju regarda les deux filles, il était légèrement inquiet et elles plus que lui. Il se retourna vers Zpyke qui lui faisait dos, accoudé sur la table.

Saysiju : Bien, mais ne rentres pas trop tard si tu veux dîner avec nous…

Ils partirent donc en le laisse seul.

Zpyke : Saleté de flicard… Je tuerais quand même cette bande de.. voyous !

Du côtés des méchants.

Jecht : Et vous osez vous appelez des flics ! Même pas capables de poursuivre… Allez venez ! _plus bas _Bande de cons…

Greed : Hihi ! Je savais qu'on se marrerait ! 'Sont vraiment trop facile à avoir ses flics !

Jecht : Chut !

Policier 1: Par là, il bifurque !... Hein mais où sont-ils passé ?

Le groupe de policiers s'arrêta, ayant perdu leur trace.

Policier 2 : Par là !

Ils galopèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur se dresse devant eux. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Ils voulurent faire demi-tour, mais c'est l'autre côté qui se bloqua d'un gigantesque mur de terre. Les policiers étonnés commencèrent à chahute. Les murs étaient aussi grand que les maisons les entourant. L'épaisseur le rendait indestructible. La cavalerie n'eut d'autres choix que d'attendre la suite des événements. Du haut d'une de ses maisons plates se tenaient deux soldats qui les observait.

Warth : Jecht et Greed ont bien bossé…

Heazen : Ouais… Attendons les pour passer à la phase 3 du plan…

Warth : Ok…

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'agitation montait, certains policiers criaient même qu'ils voulaient sortir. Pourtant, personne n'avait remarqué la présence des soldats. Warth eut un sourire, c'était pathétique. Jecht et Greed arrivèrent en trombe de la cage d'escalier.

Warth : Vous en avez mis du temps pour monter…

Jecht : Tu parles ! On a couru comme des gros cons !

Greed : On a rien raté !

Warth : Rien…

Heazen : Greed, tu vas l'aider… Voici le cercle élémentaire…

Il désigna le cercle en question. Il faisait un bon mètre de rayon, le cercle élémentaire portait le signe de l'eau : une goutte.

Jecht : Mais qu'est-ce que vous compté faire ?

Warth : Réfléchis un peu pour une fois…

Jecht : Vous allez les…

Warth : Parfaitement… Greed, viens on va commencer.. ?

Jecht qui avait compris semblait plutôt surpris. Il se recula hors du cercle et se pencha pour voir les policiers, toujours impatients.

Jecht, _pensant _: C'est de la folie ! Heaz a pété un câble ou quoi ? Ils rempliront jamais tout ça…

Les deux soldats apposèrent leurs mains sur le cercle, et la lumière bleu ainsi que les éclairs apparurent. Jecht regarda à nouveau dans le vide. De l'eau sortait par plusieurs orifices invisible. Les policiers les plus peureux commencèrent à paniquer. Certains essayait de garder leur calme et bougeait un peu partout. Mais la plus part se faisait descendre de leur monture par un jet d'eau puissant. Ils se retrouvaient alors à terre, avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Policier 1: On va tous mourir noyer !

Policier 2 : Je ne sais pas nager !

Jecht se tournait vers Greed et Warth, le sort n'était pas fini, les deux commençait à respirer plus bruyamment.

Jecht, _pensant _: Il se fatigue trop vite ! _parlant _Tu comptais vraiment tous les noyer ?

Heazen, _hochant négativement _: Juste leur monture… Augmenter la pression !

Après encore un bon moment de travail, les deux s'arrêtèrent complètement exténué. Surtout Greed qui était moins doué en magie élémentaire. Jecht regarda le travail incrédule : Toutes les montures étaient noyés, la moitié des policiers étaient noyé, certains affaibli par les pressions trop forte. Au final, le bassin créé été à moitié rempli, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Les derniers policiers essayant de nager demandaient de l'aide. Warth sourit encore. Greed et Warth se levèrent. Le Lieutenant Johnoson Becker apparut des eaux. Il se débattait comme un bougre pour rester à la surface.

Johnson : Au secours ! A moi ! Je ne sais pas nager… je… gloups… Au secours… !

Greed et Jecht le regardait d'un grand sourire sadique. Warth avait perdu son sourire, et Heazen ne souriait jamais.

Johnson : Je… Vous ! Qui êtes vous ! C'est vous qui nous avez mis dans ce pétrin !

Jecht : On se présente l'escouade d'élite Dark Dragoon…

Warth : Une escouade d'élite de Rang C…

Jecht : Au service de l'armée…

Heazen : Vous n'étiez pas obligé de dire tous ça…

Jecht : Relax ! Il va crever de toute façon…

Le lieutenant ne dit plus un mot, il se contenta de les dévisager. Warth, d'abord, le jeune homme semblait avait 20 ans. Ces cheveux brun était coupé court, et son regard aspiré à l'intelligence. Ensuite, Jecht, toujours ce sourire sadique à bouche. Ces cheveux mauve était bien soigné, il portait une cicatrice au niveau de l'œil droit. Il avait 21 ans. Greed, 20 ans, avait des cheveux noir, tenu en l'air par un amas de gel. Il avait des canines un peu surdéveloppé. Et était le plus musclé du groupe, bien qu'étant moins fort que Kaizer, âgé de 18 ans, physiquement. Heazen, 22 ans, s'était laissé poussé une longue chevelure blonde. Il portait des marques noirs au visage, des rayures. Ses yeux bleus regardait le lieutenant sans émotion.

Johnson, _pensant _: Une escouade rang C ? Ils équivalent à 40 hommes… Comment seulement à quatre, ont-ils pu nous piéger… Et sans sortir sans dégâts… Impossible…

Johnson n'en peux plus et à force de se débattre coula. Quelqu'un arriva presque aussitôt.

Heazen : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?Qu'as-tu vu ?

Espion : Kaizer a été capturé par deux policiers gradés… Il a combattu habilement, mais il semblait déjà fatigué… Et à deux contre un, il n'a rien plu faire…

Heazen : Epargne nous les détailles, sais-tu où il est retenu précisément ?

Espion : Non… Ils l'ont emmené dans le commissariat de la ville… Et ils comptent l'interroger, c'est tout ce que je sais…

Jecht : C'est mauvais ça…

Heazen : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça… Il ne parlera pas je le connais… Nous allons nous y rendre toi et moi… Vous deux reposez vous…

Jecht : Tes plans sont de plus en plus loufoque Heaz ! Déjà qu'on a dû s'occuper de 40 hommes à nous tout seul ! Tu crois qu'on va ressortir d'un commissariat vivant à seulement nous deux !

Heazen : Sois pas idiot, dans leur état, ils ne nous seront d'aucunes utilités…

Jecht : C'est toi l'idiot !

Heazen marqua une pause. Il se tourna vers l'espion.

Heazen : Tu peux disposer…

Espion : Très bien !

L'espion très agile bondit de maisons en maisons puis atterrit au loin à terre. Il vérifia que personnes ne le regardait pour retirer son insigne. Il prit un air décontracté et entra dans le commissariat comme un civil.

Heazen : T'as pas 36 solutions… Sois tu restes ici comme un lâche et trouillard… Sois tu me suis…

Heazen qui tournait la tête vers lui, regarda droit devant lui. Il suivit le même chemin que l'espion et était déjà presque au commissariat.

Jecht : Putain Heaz, tu fais chier !... Bon vous deux, je vous laisse seul, mais vous faites pas choper…

Warth : T'inquiètes pas pour nous… C'est juste un petit coup de pompe, on te rejoindra dès qu'on se sera reposer… 5 minutes…

Greed : Ouais… Je raterais… une baston… avec toi à mes côtés pour rien au monde !

Jecht acquiesça avec un sourire de playboy. Il regarda à sa droite, sur un autre toi ce tenait une jeune femme qu'il connaissait. Il lui fit le même sourire. La femme ne sembla pas convaincue et nota quelque chose sur son bloc note. Jecht eut l'air un peu vexé. Il se retourna et bondit sur l'autre toit pour rattraper Heazen…

**Chapitre 18 : The Wings of light**

Zpyke était maintenant seul depuis un bon moment. Presque tout le monde était partit à l'exception de Buffy. La jeune fille était assise à la table d'en face, elle semblait étudié. Zpyke la regardait sans convoitise. Simplement parce qu'il était intrigué. Il fit la moue puis soupira. Il n'allait pas rester ici éternellement, et puis il s'ennuyait et surtout avait fin. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas les rejoindre pour le dîné, il boudait grave. Son ventre gargouilla assez fort. L'hôtesse non loin le dévisagea, Buffy ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué et étudiait calmement. Zpyke, gêné, se leva et salua l'hôtesse. Il sortit un frissonna un peu, il faisait plus froid qu'en entrant. Le soir tombait. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite pour regarder où pouvait être l'auberge. Puis il revient subitement à gauche. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, et il fit quelques pas en arrière.

Greed : Mer…de…

Zpyke : Ha ! C'est vous…

Greed : Dégage petit ! On a pas que ça à faire…

Zpyke : Pas question ! Héhé… Personne n'est là alors je vais vous exterminer…

Zpyke sortit deux épées, qu'il avait piqué à des policiers auparavant.

Zpyke : Je savais que ça me servirait…

Greed : Qu'est-… ce qu'on fait ?

Warth : On est peut-être encore… épuisé… Mais je pense qu'à 2, on pourra facilement en venir à bout…

Zpyke : Ne me… sous-estimez pas !

Greed : T'as raison…

Zpyke fonçait vers Greed, mais Greed n'eut pas de mal à éviter. Il calma le petit d'un coup de genou, et Warth l'envoya valser d'un coup pied à la nuque. Zpyke roula et se releva aussitôt, la colère montait en lui, elle ferait sa force.

Dans une chambre de l'auberge non loi, Saysiju était allongé calmement sur lit. A ses côtés se trouvait Eléa. La jeune était à demi allongée, elle regardait timidement Saysiju. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et oranges, ce qui se mariait bien parait il. Son ensemble, veste jupe, le même que sa sœur, était orange lui aussi, ainsi que ses yeux. Mely était adossé à un meuble juste en face d'eux. Celle-ci dévisagea sa sœur, gênée ; Eléa se mit à regarder maintenant la fenêtre. Mely fit de même. Quant à Saysiju, il regardait fixement Mely, sans le vouloir. Il était assez pensif. Il pensait tout d'abord, au dictionnaire qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver, ensuite à Zpyke. Il détestait son comportement, logique il était complètement à l'inverse du sien. Mely se tourna vers lui. Saysiju remarqua que son regard obsessionnel pouvait être mal interprété. Il rougit et détourna la tête. Il chercha quelque chose à dire.

Saysiju : Heu, ça fait longtemps qu'il est là…

Eléa : Qui ?

Mely : Zpyke

Saysiju : Oui

Eléa : Oh…

Mely : En effet, mais ça ne m'inquiètes pas…

Saysiju : Non ? Moi ça m'inquiètes un peu… On lui avait dit de venir avant le dîné… Et là, on a dîné, il est toujours pas là…

Mely, _regardant toujours par la fenêtre _: Ne t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra…

Saysiju : Ouais… Bon en parlons de bouffe, je vais me chercher un désert…

Saysiju se leva doucement et s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Saysiju, _pensant _: Cette fille ne me met pas à l'aise…

Au commissariat, le Sergent Lucas et le Brigadier avaient été convoqué dans le bureau du commandant. Il avait attendit un bon moment, mais maintenant il était reçu. Et avec un grand sourire, Lucas s'avança dans la pièce pour laisser Mahoul entrer à son tour. Un subordonné vint fermer la porte derrière eux et vint se placer au côté du commandant, avec ce même sourire.

Commandant King Bradley : Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ?

Lucas et Mahoul se regardèrent. Lucas passa un main dans ses cheveux. Mahoul comprit qu'il devrait prendre la parole.

Mahoul : Pour… la mission ?

King Bradley : Parfaitement… Cette mission est d'une grande réussite en ce qui vous concerne… C'est l'une des rares fois qu'on capture un soldat d'une escouade d'élite. Et les rares fois qu'on aie pu en capturer un, les interrogatoires se sont révélés impossibles…

Le commandant était penché sur son bureau, les coudes dessus et les mains croisés. Il marqua une pause, pensif. Puis reprit sont sourire et s'adossant dans sa chaise.

King Bradley : C'est bizarre, ce soldat que vous avez capturé, il m'a l'air totalement résigné… Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une belle capture et pour ça, j'ai décidé de vous monter en grade tous les deux…

Lucas afficha un sourire de joie, presque euphorique. Mahoul regarda Lucas et en fut ravi aussi. Le général se leva et se présenta devant Lucas avec une médaille.

King Bradley : Pour la mission de rang D de poursuite de cette escouade, réussite et sans victime. Ainsi que l'extraordinaire capture d'un soldat d'escouade de rang C. Lucas, je vous octroie le grade de Major.

King Bradley posa la médaille sur la poitrine de Lucas. Et celui-ci, aussitôt, se précipita pour lui serrer la main vigoureusement. Le commandant se laissa faire en souriant toujours. Le sourire de Lucas était maintenant euphorique, il ressemblait presque à un fou. Il voulut dire merci, mais n'y arriva pas. Le commandant passa à Mahoul.

King Bradley : Pour les même raisons, ainsi que vôtre courage et vôtre fidélité en vers votre supérieur. Mahoul je vous octroie le rang de Sergent.

Mahoul : Merci…

Le commandant retourna s'asseoir et reprit sa posture. Il regarda à présent Lucas d'un air sérieux. Il sourit un instant.

King Bradley : Bien Lucas, je le vois dans vos yeux. Vous voulez quelque chose, je pense avoir deviné. Formulez votre requête.

Lucas : Bien, en tant que Major, maintenant je peux aussi créé une escouade d'élite.

King Bradley : Parfaitement… Vous devrez néanmoins choisir des coéquipiers de talents, qui seront approuvés par moi, tous ayant au moins un grade ou une distinction. Si non, ils devront passé un test pour prouver qu'ils seront aptes. La qualité des recrues déterminera le rang de vôtre escouade…

Lucas : Je connais la procédure… Alors je peux... ?

King Bradley afficha un nouveau sourire. Lucas en fut ravis.

Lucas : Bien, d'abord le nom de l'escouade… Ce sera The Wings of Light…

King Bradley : Les ailes de lumière?

Lucas : Parfaitement :

King Bradley : Je vois… Pour évoquer la liberté et l'espoir que représente la police. Ce mouvement qui lutte contre l'armée qui nous oppresse.

Lucas acquiesça de la tête.

King Bradley : Je commence à vous connaître… Bien, je n'ai aucunes objections… Poursuivez, voulez-vous ?

Lucas : Bien, comme coéquipier je prendrais en premier lieu Mahoul, mon fidèle subordonné, comme vous l'avez bien dit tantôt…

King Bradley, _souriant _: L'argument me semble bien fondé… De plus Mahoul est maintenant, plutôt bien gradé…

Lucas : Comme autres coéquipier, je choisirais Edward et Alphonse Elric, de ma division…

Le visage du commandant s'assombrit. Il s'adossa dans sa chaise et fixa Lucas. Le subordonné à côté semblait un peu inquiet.

King Bradley : Les fréres Elric ?

Lucas : Oui…

King Bradley : A ma connaissance, ses deux là n'ont qu'une distinction de soldat de premier classe… Ce qui est très peu…

Lucas : …

King Bradley : Vérifiez, vous, s'il en est autrement…

Subordonné : Bien commandant !

Lucas : Pas la peine, en effet, ils n'ont que cette distinction… Mais ce sont de bons soldats, je vous l'assure ! Dans la bibliothèque, ils ont fait face à ce soldat issu d'une forte escouade !

King Bradley : Hum…

Lucas : Et puis, ils ne vous décevront pas ! Ils sont en grands progrès… Faites moi confiance…

King Bradley : Bien, bien d'accord. Si cela vous tient tant à coeur…

Lucas : Merci !

King Bradley : Bien, et qui proposez-vous comme dernier membre ?

Lucas : Dernier membre ?

King Bradley : Vous êtes 4 en vous comptant, une escouade d'élite doit comporté 5 membres !

Lucas : Oups…

Lucas sembla soudainement embarrassé. Il baissa la tête et ses long cheveux noirs virent masqué son visage. Tout le monde le regarda, et un instant après il relevait un peu la tête. Il distribua de violent coup de coudes à son subordonné.

Lucas : Allez, allez Mahoul… Aide moi à trouver quelqu'un…

Mahoul_, supris_ : Je sais pas moi, hein ! _plus bas _gitan…

Lucas : Ha !... Quel vieux veau…

King Bradley : Alors ?

Mahoul : On sait pas…

King Bradley : Ca ne fait rien, moi je sais…

Mahoul : Qui ?

King Bradley : Quelqu'un qui rehaussera le niveau de cet escouade… Allez me chercher le Brigadier Julianos Taro!

Subordonné : Bien commandant !

Le subordonné s'en alla au trot, Lucas et Mahoul se retournèrent sur la porte qui se refermait déjà…

Lucas, _pensant _: Brigadier… Julianos Taro ? Mais qui est-ce… ?

**Chapitre 19 : Julianos, le rat**

Mely attendit un petit instant après le départ de Saysiju. Puis voyant la tête de sa sœur, courbée, troublée et presque peinée, décida d'aller la trouver. Elle s'approcha doucement pour ne pas troubler ses pensées, et s'essaya à côté d'elle. Eléa eu un petit choque et se retourna vite vers sa sœur, celle-ci confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Mely posa sa main sur celle de sa sœur, et la regarda dans les yeux.

Mely : Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

Eléa, _gênée et surprise _: Hum…

Mely : Tu l'aimes c'est ça ?

Eléa, _confuse _: Heu… eh bien…

Mely eut un petit sourire.

Mely : Je vois pourquoi tu as décidé de partir avec lui…

Eléa : Non ce n'est pas ça Mely ! Ecoute…

Mely : Ne me dis rien, tu veux la retrouver c'est pour ça tu es partie… Mais à part ça… tu l'aimes, oui ou non ?

Eléa, _gênée _: Eh bien… Oui…

Mely détourna la tête et ne manifesta aucune émotion. Peut-être était-elle partagé entre la joie pour sa sœur et le faite que ce soit lui.

Mely : Bien… Alors, il faut que tu lui dises… Et le plus vite possible…

Eléa : Ha ? Tu penses ?

Mely : Bien sûr,… il finira bien par le remarquer si c'est un garçon intelligent, mais mieux vaut que ce soit toi qui le lui dise… Tu ne penses pas ?

Eléa : … Hum, tu as raison…

Elles se sourirent, Mely avec un petit sourire forcé. Puis Eléa se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, Mely l'accueillit et perdit doucement son sourire. Elle tapota doucement le dos de sa sœur.

Eléa : Mely ! Je suis si contente… Je pense que j'ai enfin trouver l'amour…

Mely : Oui, moi aussi… Je suis contente pour toi…

Mely repensait aux mots qu'elle aurait du prononcé. Mais voyant l'enthousiasme de sa sœur, elle pensa qu'elle avait mieux fait de ce taire. On toqua à la porte. Eléa se redressa.

Mely : Je vais ouvrir…

Mely se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte. On toqua une seconde fois, elle ouvrit la porte. Une homme de grande taille, habillé en policier se tenait devant elle. Elle ne le connaissait pas, il fit les présentations.

Policier : Je travaille au commissariat de Xian, êtes-vous bien Melinda Hotehaba ?

Mely se retourna vers Eléa, surprise et ne sachant pas s'il fallait confirmé les informations à des inconnus. Eléa ne semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire non plus. Mely se retourna à nouveau vers le policier, après tout c'était les forces de l'ordre, autant être honnête.

Mely : Oui, c'est bien moi… Que me voulez-vous ?

Policier : J'ai un message de la part de monsieur Zpyke Kotohama : Désolé, je n'ai pas pu venir pour le dîné, j'ai eu un imprévu. Monsieur Kotohama, se trouve actuellement à l'hôpital de la ville. Je peux vous y accompagné, si vous voulez…

Mely : A l'hôpital !

Mely se tourna à nouveau vers s'asseoir, légèrement affolée.

Mely : Il faut qu'on aie le voir maintenant !

Eléa : Non…

Mely : Comment ça : non ?

Eléa rougit un peu et secoua la tête.

Eléa : Non… Je préfère rester avec Saysiju…

Mely prit une drôle d'air, puis compréhensive, elle finit par dire.

Mely : D'accord, mais ne lui mens pas à propos de son frère… Quand il le saura, il voudra le voir…

Eléa : Oui…

Mely : Tu me le promets ?

Eléa : Je te le promets…

Mely : …

Eléa : Je te promets de lui dire que son frère est à l'hôpital, s'il me le demande…

Mely : C'est mieux comme ça… Bien allons-y !

Policier : Bien, suivez moi !

Mely s'en alla en précipitation, sans prendre la peine de refermer derrière elle. Eléa resta là en rougissant encore plus, en pensant qu'elle avait hâte d'y être. Il fallait qu'elle prépare un peu le terrain.

Au commissariat, Lucas et Mahoul s'étaient assis en attendant la venu de celui qui serait peut-être le nouveau coéquipier. Le subordonné annonça Julianos Taro. Les deux se levèrent en même temps, en voyant Julianos entrer, il eut tout deux une vive réaction. Surtout Lucas qui marqua carrément le dégoût.

Lucas : Lui ! Mais je le connais ! C'est la plus mauvais soldat de la division du Lieutenant Johnson Becker !

Sa main plate avait frappé le bureau du commandant. Celui-ci hocha négativement de la tête.

King Bradley : Non, non… détrompez-vous… Vous voyez bien qu'on vient de lui octroyer le grade de Brigadier… Aucun homme de la division du Lieutenant, ne pourra espéré un jour un tel grade.

Lucas : Vous sous-estimez ses hommes en plus, le Lieutenant a une des meilleurs divisions…

King Bradley : Ne dites pas de bêtises, là c'est vous qui le sur estimé…

Lucas : Mais comment a-t-il fait pour se voir promus à un tel grade !

Julianos semblait peiné et déjà prêt à s'en aller. Mahoul commençait aussi à le regarder avec dégoût.

King Bradley : Et bien, il a sauvé le Lieutenant Johnson et deux de ses hommes ?

Lucas : Lui ! Sauver le Lieutenant ?

Lucas se retourna vers Julianos. Celui-ci baissa un peu les yeux, gêné.

Lucas : Impossible…

King Bradley : C'est pourtant bien vrai…

Lucas : Je refuse de l'avoir dans mon équipe…

King Bradley : Vous faites une erreur, je ne vois pas à qui d'autres à qui vous pourrez faire appelle. Ce Julianos est vraiment une bonne recrue, et prometteuse en plus…

Lucas : Prometteuse ?... Mais vous avez vu ses armes !

Julianos porta ses mains à ses yeux. Julianos portait pour seules armes des griffes de métal, ou plus précisément de grands ongles qui lui permettait de déchirait, s'accrocher et faire de grand dégâts à l'ennemi.

King Bradley : Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez contre ça… N'oubliez pas qu'on privilégie la différenciation des armes dans une escouade… Et ses armes multifonctions vous seront la bienvenu…

Julianos fit un petit sourire à Lucas, mais cela ne l'amadoua pas.

Lucas : Ha non ! Mais regardez le… Vous avez vu à quoi il ressemble ?... A… A un rat, voilà ! Un rat !

Mahoul se mit à rire de bon cœur. Lucas commença un rire nerveux. Mahoul se rapprocha de Lucas et pointa l'animal du doigt, celui-ci tirait la tête.

Mahoul : Haha ! Tu as raison… Si on regarde bien sa tête… Et ses dents…

Lucas : Même ses oreilles…

Mahoul : Haha !

Lucas : C'est un rat ! Je vous le répète… Et je ne ferais pas équipe avec lui…

King Bradley marqua une pause puis soupira.

King Bradley : Bien, inutile d'insister… Vous n'aurez qu'à trouver vôtre dernier membres vous-même… Et prévenez moi quand ce sera fait…

Lucas : Ouais… Vous inquiétez pas… On aura pas dur à trouver meilleur que ça…

Lucas s'en alla sans saluer le commandant, suivi par Mahoul qui avait attraper un fou rire.

Mahoul : Un rat ! Ca s'est la meilleur…

Le subordonné referma la porte. Julianos, presque les larmes aux yeux, se contrôla et se retourna face au commandant. Celui-ci avait l'air sincèrement désolé.

King Bradley : Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous…

Julianos : Ce… ce n'est rien… On ne m'a jamais accepté de toute façon…

King Bradley lui sourit amicalement.

**Chapitre 20 : Jecht poursuivit et abandonné**

King Bradley : Bien… Nous allons en profiter pour faire les tests alors…

Julianos : Des tests ?

King Bradley : Oui, pour rentrer dans une escouade il faut passer des tests d'aptitude… On pourra aussi déterminer si vous êtes aptes à diriger un groupe… Je ne vous ai même pas questionné ! Vous préférer diriger une petite division ou faire partie d'une escouade d'élite ?

Julianos : Peu m'importe…

King Bradley : Bien… Personnellement, je vous vois plus dans une escouade d'élite… Vous ! Allez m'appeler une examinatrice !

Subordnné : Tout de suite !

Le subordonné s'en alla au trot. Julianos le suivit du regard puis se retourna vers le commandant. Celui-ci le rassura d'un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Après quelques minutes, Julianos se leva à l'arriver du subordonné et de l'examinatrice. Celle-ci l'invita à le suivre. Il s'en alla, un peu inquiet, toujours porté par l'enthousiasme du commandant.

Commandant, _pensant _: Ce garçon est très intéressant, je me réjouis de voir la suite…

Devant le commissariat, Jecht et Heazen attendaient. Jecht regarda nerveusement les alentours et déglutina. Il regarda Heazen qui semblait paisible.

Jecht : Alors… ?

Heazen : Alors quoi ? On attend…

Un peu plus tard, l'espion de tantôt ressortit. Jecht se redressa pour l'écouter.

Espion : Je l'ai finalement trouvé !

Heazen : Où ?

Espion : Une salle au fond du bâtiment appelé, salle d'interrogatoire 5… Il y a plein de panneau, vous devriez trouver ça vite fait… Essayez de pas vous faire voir par les policiers… Il y en a peu sur le chemin, mais une belle surveillance vous attend au bout du chemin…

Heazen : Combien d'hommes ?

Espion : Une dizaines… Mais, faites attention ils sont peut-être de votre niveau…

Heazen : Aucune chance…

Heazen regarda Jecht pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Jecht ne semblait pas rassurer, c'est tout juste s'il ne le suppliait pas d'abandonner…

Heazen : Bien allons-y !

Espion : Je reste dans les alentours…

Heazen : Très bien… Allez suis moi Jecht !

Dans l'auberge, Elea s'était préparé à accueillir Saysiju. Celui-ci centra et refermera directement la porte. Quand il se retourna à nouveau pour regarder Eléa, il faillit faire tomber sa glace. Elea, s'était effectivement préparée et s'était changée. Elle était dans une tenue bien plus légère, et plus sexy, allongée sur le lit. Elle passa une main le long de sa jambe et le fixant des yeux, et il rougit. Saysiju détourna la tête s'avança dans la pièce, sans se rapprocher d'Elea.

Saysiju : Où… où est passé Mely ?

Eléa : Hum… Elle avait quelque chose à faire, elle ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment… Nous sommes seul…

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite plus langoureusement. Pourtant Eléa rougissait, et ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés comme un baiser. Saysiju rougit aussi, la jambe d'Eléa se leva légèrement, dévoilant sa petite culotte. Saysiju détourna la tête, ne sachant que faire, ne sachant que dire.

Eléa : Saysiju ?

Saysiju : Quoi ?

Eléa : J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Saysiju : Je t'écoute…

Eléa : Non… Il faut que tu viennes tout prêt…

Le regard de Saysiju, se retourna pour se perdre encore vers son entre jambe. La jambe se baissa, la vue s'interrompant. Saysiju posa alors son regard sur la jeune fille et s'approcha sans la quitter des yeux. Eléa luttait pour garder son regard. Le garçon s'avança sur le lit doucement, jusqu'à être en face d'elle, bouche entre ouverte par la stupéfaction. La fille ouvrit doucement la bouche, hésitante…

Eléa : Saysiju ?

Saysiju : Oui ?

Eléa : Je t'aime…

Eléa ferma les yeux et l'embrassa doucement. Saysiju, d'abord surpris, garda les yeux ouverts. Ensuite, y prit doucement goût et se laissa emporter. Ils s'allongèrent doucement sur le lit, Eléa, la tête contre l'oreiller.

A l'hôpital, Mely était au chevet de Zpyke qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Mely lui souriait doucement, l'air de dire que tout allait bien et qu'il ferait mieux de se reposer. Il voulut se redresser, elle l'en empêcha.

Zpyke : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je me somnolais…

Mely : Tu n'étais pas dans le coma ?

Zpyke : Non !

Zpyke se redressa brutalement et remarquant sa violence se calma.

Zpyke : C'est gentil d'être venu me voir…

Mely : Ce n'est rien !

Zpyke : Où sont les autres ? Saysiju et ta sœur ?

Mely : Hum…

Mely détourna la tête et Zpyke attendait une réponse.

Mely : Ils ne sont pas au courant… Je suis venu directement, sans les avertir…

Zpyke : Oh… Maintenant, ils vont s'inquiéter pour nous deux…

Mely : Oui…

Le silence ce fit et Mely entendit des voix dehors. Elle entendit parler de soldats, et s'approcha de la porte pour écouter au travers.

Policier 1 : Qui t'as fait ça ?

Policier 2 : L'un des deux types… Un fou, ce mec avait pleins de poignard. Il a réussit à me poignarder avec l'un d'eux…

Policier 1 : A quoi ressemblait-il ?

Policier 2: Un… un type au cheveux mauve et au yeux mauve… Ha et une cicatrice à l'œil, ha ! Je m'en souviens de ça… son regard était terrifiant…

Policier 1 : Mon pauvre !

Policier 2 : Ouais, maintenant il doit toujours être au commissariat à s'en prendre aux collèges…

Mely, _pensant _: Ce type… Mais c'est l'un de ses 5 connards !

Mely ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, manquant de bousculer un des deux policiers.

Mely, _pensant _: Ce type est allé trop loin… Il s'en est pris à moi et maintenant Zpyke, maintenant qu'on est plus à l'auberge, je vais lui en faire payer !

Mely sembla soudain porter d'une grande rage et courut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour se rendre au commissariat. Zpyke voulut se lever hors de son lit mais une grande douleur l'en empêcha…

Zpyke, _pensant _: Mely… ?

Au commissariait, l'opération « Au secours de Kaizer » en étant à son apogée. Beaucoup de policiers afflués autours des deux soldats, mais les petits blessés s'en allaient de peur à l'hôpital. Heazen laissa un instant Jecht au main de l'ennemi pour chercher Kaizer. Après qu'on aie entendu quelques cris dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Heazen ressortait avec Kaizer. Heazen et lui filèrent vers la sortie alors que Jecht était toujours très occupé, aucune aide ne semblait lui être apporté.

Jecht : Et moi alors !

Heazen : Grouille toi !

Jecht venait d'abattre les derniers soldats en deux, trois jets de poignard qu'une fumée mauve brouilla sa vue. Il s'arrêta net et une silhouette se présenta devant lui. Celle-ci fonça sur lui et il évita d'être mis à terre. Un grand combattant se dressant devant lui, cheveux court et lices, avec de gros sourcils. L'individu ne semblait par porter d'armes sur lui. Jecht fit un pas en arrière.

Jecht : C'est qui ce type !

Individu : Mon nom est Lee Rock !

Lee portait un bandeau, signe de son appartenance à une escouade d'élite et donc signe de sa grande force. Heazen voyant son ami en danger, ne fit rien part s'enfuir en grand lâche. Kaizer était déjà partit devant en dégageant le passage de tous ses policiers, sans avoir que son coéquipier était en danger.

Un peu plus tard, hors du commissariat. Jecht sortais essoufflé et bien après les autres. Il chercha des yeux personne. Il siffla et l'espion accouru.

Jecht : Où sont-ils allés !

Espion : Par la forêt…

Jecht : Quoi !

Espion : Oui, il fonce vers Taraban par la forêt et à pied… C'est long, mais Heazen a ses raisons…

Jecht : Le lâche !... Et con avec ça ! Putain !

Espion : Warth et Greed sont avec lui, sans compter Kaizer qui a été finalement délivré…

Jehct : N'en rajoute pas ! Tous sauf moi…

Il regarda à sa droite. La femme de la dernière fois le regardait avec un carnet en main, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire pour le noter. Jecht serra les dents.

Jecht : Pas le choix… Je vais les rattraper…

Jecht couru vers l'endroit indiqué. Des policiers arrivèrent l'espion se cacha. Les policiers tentèrent de rattraper le fugitif, mais sans succès…

**Chapitre 21 : Nexus, le pervers**

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Buffy se retourna vers l'hôtesse qui lui souriait. Buffy sourit doucement et regarda par la grande fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la femme.

Buffy : Il est l'heure de fermer, c'est ça ?

Hôtesse : Oui et depuis bien longtemps déjà !

Buffy : Oh…

Hôtesse : Oui, mais vous savez Mademoiselle Buffy… Je vous aime bien, et je sais que vous avez besoin d'étudier…

Buffy : Alors vous rester plus longtemps ouvert…

Buffy lui fit un petit sourire comme pour la remercier. Puis elle se leva, marqua la page de son livre et l'emporta avec. L'hôtesse l'attendait derrière son bureau, toujours l'air souriante et sympathique.

Buffy : Qui… vous a mis au courant pour mes études ?

Hôtesse : Votre mère m'a tout raconté ! Vous allez tenter d'avoir le Grand Diplôme, en ayant suivit aucun cours et ayant tout appris dans les livres… ! Je vous admire !

Buffy, _pensant _: Ma mère ne devrait pas dire ç à tout le monde… _parlant _Oh, ce n'est rien…

Hôtesse : Mais si mais si !

Buffy afficha un signe de gêne et l'hôtesse lui sourit.

Buffy : Bien, est-ce que je peux vous emprunter ce livre ?

Hôtesse : Oui, bien sûr ! Je vous le prête au tant de temps que vous voulez ! Après tout personne d'autres n'en a plus besoin que vous !

Buffy : Ha oui… Je suppose… Je vais le lire cette nuit, je vous le rendrai dès demain matin…

Buffy rentra chez elle en soupirant. Vraiment, elle s'était gentil gêné devant cette hôtesse et n'appréciait pas que sa mère se mêle de ses affaires comme ça. Elle regardait la lune en marchant et finit par sourire, le spectacle lui redonnant le sourire.

Buffy : Maman ! Je suis rentré…

Sa mère accoura pour la saluer et la conduit à la salle à manger.

Mère : Buffy… Je savais que tu rentrerais à cette heure… Je t'ai préparer un bon repas mange vite, pendant que c'est encore chaud !

Buffy fit un air étonné puis résigné. Elle remercia sa mère poliment et mangea plutôt rapidement et de bonne appétit.

L'étage d'au dessus, dans la chambre de Buffy.

**Pervers 1 - On**

Jeune homme : Yah ! Hihi…

L'homme tout excité semblait regarder partout à la fois. Il se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, il était entouré d'une part par le lit, d'un autre côté une armoire et un bureau et devant lui la porte. Il se tourna et sauta sur le lit sauvagement, il prit le coussin sur son visage et huma un bon coup.

Jeune homme : Pas de doute ! Ca sent la fille… Et quel parfum !

Il huma encore un grand coup puis se tourna vers l'armoire qu'il venait de remarquer.

Jeune homme :Haaa !

L'homme bondit hors du lit et se posta devant l'armoire. Il s'arrêta un instant puis ouvrit prudemment le premier tiroir.

Jeune homme : Trouvé… et quel trésor !

L'homme ressortit une petite culotte rose d'un tissu légué et décoré d'un petit nœud à l'avant. Il prit un air bizarre, puis son visage se détendit et rougis de plaisir. Il poussa encore un soupir de joie et rangea la culotte pour contempler les autres. Il y avait beaucoup de petites culottes roses, et d'autres étaient jaunes, vertes, bleus… tous d'un ton clair et sensiblement du même tissu. A côté, se trouvait des soutien-gorge tout aussi bien rangés, mais Nexus n'y fit pas attention. Il prit une culotte qu'il aimait mieux que les autres et la renifla. Il sembla satisfait et huma, il se laissa envahir de la bonne odeur. Visiblement, la lingerie était légèrement parfumé.

Pervers : Quel parfum…

L'homme entrevit dans son occupation une manne. Il s'y attarda puis eut la soudaine idée d'y aller voir. Il fouilla rapidement puis récupéra une culotte. Il la contempla d'un air joyeux et bouche ouverte. Avant de sourire en se remettant à sa place originel, il huma la culotte sale. Puis semblit apprécier. Il se laissa aller un instant, analysant et se remémorant l'odeur de la lingerie sale. Puis recommença son expérience plusieurs fois. Ensuite il alterna le humage de culotte propre et sale. Appréciant ainsi ses arômes différentes mais toutes aussi plaisantes.

Pervers : Culotte sale, culotte propre… Culotte sale, culotte propre…

**Pervers 1 - Off**

Soudain, Buffy entra dans la pièce. Au début, les deux se regardèrent tellement surpris qu'ils ne réagissaient pas. Buffy comprit rapidement la situation. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses poings se serrèrent sur la porte. Le pervers eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'eut presque pas le temps de réagir, Buffy prit le tabouret à côté de la porte et le balancer au visage. Le pervers se baissa juste à temps et regarda les dégâts derrière lui.

Pervers : Put… ain…

L'homme reçut un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne, sûrement bien mérité. Il fléchit les jambes et porta une main à sa tête. Il voulut se retourner pour voir la fille…

Pervers : Putain,… cette fille est vachement violente…

Mais il reçut un violent coup de pied qui le projeta sur le lit, où était le tabouret. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui fit assez mal quand son bras le percuta. Il hurla sa douleur et se tourna vers la fille. On entendit des bruits dans les escaliers la mère et le père de Buffy étaient venus voir ce qu'il se passait. Buffy ne se retourna même pas.

Buffy : Ne me traite pas de fille violente ! Et que faisais-tu espèce de pervers !

Pervers : Ha putain, j'ai mal…

Buffy : Réponds moi !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers les parents derrière Buffy, et eut un petite sourire.

Pervers : Votre fille et plutôt violente…

Mère : Buffy…

Buffy tourna la tête pour remarquer que ses parents était là. Puis tourna à nouveau la tête vers le pervers, assis sur le lit, le bras et le crâne douloureux.

Buffy : Maman ! Qui est-ce pervers ! Et que faisait-il dans ma chambre ? Il a… il a… mes culottes !

Cette fois-ci, Buffy rougit un peu gênée de devoir expliquer ça à sa mère, et même gênée que ça lui soit arrivé. Le pervers rigola un doucement pour lui-même.

Mère : Buffy !

La mère prit Buffy dans ses bras un instant, puis la relâcha un instant. Le père ne faisait que regarder la situation.

Mère : Tu… tu ne dois pas te fâcher… ce jeune homme s'appelle Nexus…

Nexus : Hé… Enchanté !

Nexus se leva d'un bond, ne semblant déjà avoir plus mal. Il tendait une main vers Buffy comme si de rien était. Les culottes étaient pourtant toujours à terre, sans parler de la manne, son contenu vidé à terre. Buffy examina la main, mais ne la serra pas. Nexus la rangea aussitôt, pas étonné.

Buffy : Maman… Mais ce type… ! Qu est-il ?

Mère, _souriant _: C'est un étudiant tout comme toi… Il va passer ses examens…

Buffy_, fronçant les sourcils _: Ha… Ha ?

Mère : Oui, je l'ai gentiment demandé s'il pouvait faire le chemin avec toi jusqu'à l'Université de magie de Taraban…

Buffy : Quoi !

La fille ne semblait pas y croire et ses yeux exorbités, marqué doucement le signe de la tristesse.

Mère : Buffy !... Tu n'as pas l'air d'être contente…

Buffy : Si je suis contente !

Mère : Si, j'ai décidé ça… C'est pour ton bien… Ecoute, tu es une jeune fille… Et la région, n'est pas sûr, j'ai été me renseigné à la police et…

Buffy : Maman !

Mère : Buffy… ?

Buffy : Ne te mêles pas de mes affaires ! Je m'en contre fiche de ce que pense la police ! Arrêtes de t'occuper de moi ! Je suis une grande fille !... J'ai 15 ans tu sais maman…

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite plus doucement. Nexus sourit pour lui-même.

Nexus, _pensant _: 15 ans ? C'est un bon âge ça…

Buff y : Ecoute ! Si j'ai appris la magie et si rapidement ! C'est que je suis une fille doué et intelligente ! … Je saurais me défendre… ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi…

Malgré la violence de ses mots… Buffy avait un peu de respect et d'affection pour sa mère. Son père voulut protester dans la façon dont elle s'opposait à sa mère. Mais Buffy le coupa et finit sur ses mots…

Buffy : En tout cas… Il n'est pas question que je parte avec ce… ce pervers

**Chapitre 22 : Konoha no shinobi !**

King Bradley attendait dans son bureau, l'air sérieux et les mains croisé sur son bureau. Depuis un moment, l'agitation était à son comble, l'attaque de l'escouade Dark Dragoon avait été rude. Une bonne partie des policiers avaient été gravement touché, et la puissance armée du petit commissariat de la ville s'en voyait réduit d'un quart. Le commandant ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Par ces temps qui courrait, l'armée pouvait facilement prendre la ville comme bon lui semblait avec une simple poignée d'hommes. Vraiment cette guerre civile était perdue d'avance. Après un bon moment l'agitation était retombée, et le subordonné de tout à l'heure rentrait dans le bureau du commandant.

King Bradley : Les dégâts au niveau des hommes ?

Subordonné : 20 blessés grave, 6 légers et 2 morts.

King Bradley : Des policiers d'escouade d'élite ?

Subordonné : Un seul, dans les blessés grave.

King Bradley : Son nom ?

Subordonné : Lee Rock.

King Bradley : Lee Rock, vous dites ?

Subordonné : Oui Commandant !

Le subordonné était au garde à vous. King Bradley marqua une pause et un étonnement. Il fouilla par mis quelques feuilles par mis lui. Il ressortit une liste marquant le noms de toutes les escouades d'élite du commissariat. Il y en avait une petite dizaines, la majorité au Rang E, et l'autre minorité au Rang D. Du Rang plutôt faible, sachant que la Dark Dragoon, l'équipe d'Heazen, est déjà du Rang C. Il retint le nom de l'escouade Konoha no shinobi, dont faisait parti Lee Rock. Il déposa la feuille et prit un dossier à côté, du nom de l'escouade en question. Dedans, il pouvait trouver des informations détaillés sur celle-ci. Il retira une feuille titré « Lee Rock » et la parcouru avec un sourire. Il regarda les informations général de l'escouade et son sourire grandi. Le subordonné ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

King Bradley : Appelé moi cet escouade ! Konoha no shinobi !

Subordonné : Vous… vous voulez parlé de celle de Lee Rock ?

King Bradley : Parfaitement.

Subordonné : Mais… Mais Lee Rock est actuellement à l'infirmerie et …

King Bradley : Appelez les quatre autres…

Le subordonné semblait de plus en plus surpris, et confus aussi. King Bradley essaya de dissiper ses doutes d'un sourire. Le subordonné s'exécuta finalement, toujours pas rassuré. King resta seul, examinant encore le dossier, d'un air sérieux.

King Bradley, _pensant_ : Je n'ai pas le choix…

Un instant, plus tard un messager toqua puis entra dans le bureau.

King Bradley : Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Messager : Un message pour vous de la part du commandant de la ville de Taraban !

Le messager s'approcha et tendit la lettre. Il se posta devant le commandant et attendit. Le commandant le regarda du coin de l'œil, essayant de deviner si la nouvelle était bonne ou pas. Le messager resta impassible et King ouvrit la lettre :

« Un message vient de m'être arrivé dans la matinée comme quoi, une grande divisons de soldats arrivera d'ici demain, vers midi. Nos supérieurs ne savent trop quoi faire, faut-il résister ou laisser nos villes se faire prendre une par une ? Je vous propose de faire un compromis. Joignez tous vos hommes et fusionnant nos troupes, nous pourrons ainsi résister à une futur attaque. En effet, les rumeurs parlent d'un assaut sur Taraban. L'ennemi ne s'y attendra pas ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Répondez le plus vite possible.

Commandant Abraham Grand. »

King Bradley, _murmurant_ : Il est déjà demain…

King Bradley regarda l'horloge. En effet, il était déjà 2 heures du matin. Il réfléchit un instant puis prit une feuille vierge à côté de lui ainsi qu'un stylo. Il formula la réponse :

« Vous ne le savez sans doute pas encore, mais Xian vient d'essuyer une attaque d'une escouade d'élite de Rang C. L'escouade ne voulait que récupéré un de leur coéquipier, qu'on avait miraculeusement capturé. Malheureusement, en essayant de gardé notre trophée, j'ai perdu le quart de mes hommes. Néanmoins, j'accepte votre proposition. Je quitte le commissariat dès que possible. Je quitterais sûrement un peu avant midi, avant l'arrivé de l'ennemi je l'espère, et arriverait donc dans l'après-midi. Restons sur nos gardes.

Commandant King Bradley. »

King Bradley relit rapidement sa lettre puis la plia et mis dans une enveloppe. Il la tendit ensuite au messager.

King Bradley : Envoyé lui ça le plus vite possible !

Messager : Bien Commandant !

Le messager s'en alla et ouvrant la porte, King Bradley puit voir que son subordonné attendait devant avec les policiers d'élite. Cela le réconforta et il les pria d'entrer. Il regarda alors chacun d'entre eux. Il y avait en partant de la gauche un policier plus enjoué que les autres. Il portait une tenue spécial avec un bonnet et des poils de fourrures sur les contours de son bonnet de ses manches et du bas de sa veste. Il portait un petit chien dans sa veste et son bandeau était localisé sur le front. Plus à droite, se trouvait une fille intriguée. Elle portait la jupe et son bandeau dans les cheveux. Encore plus à droite se trouvait un garçon plus sérieux. Il avait un uniforme normale, mais le col de sa veste était plus long. Son bandeau était localisé au front. Et enfin, tout à droite, se trouvait un garçon au pantalon court et au manche courte. Sa chemise était découverte par ses manches courtes. Son bandeau était localisé au front. King Bradley semblait content, l'équipe semblait prometteuse.

Subordonné : Voilà l'escouade que vous avez demandé ! Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, avec leur coéquipier manquant…

Le subordonné se plaça à côté du commandant.

King Bradley : Bien, bien… Bien…

Elite 1 : Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? Si c'est pour une mission c'est impossible ! Notre…

King Bradley : Calme, calme…

La fille qui avait parlé, voulut en placer encore une autre. Mais le type au col long, sûrement le chef, l'arrêta du regard. King sembla apprécier sa réaction. Il prit le dossier de leur escouade en main.

King Bradley : Bien, d'abord il faut savoir que vous êtes la seul escouade qualifié. Nous n'avons qu'en majorité des escouade de Rang E. Et puis de toute les escouades de Rang F, vous êtes la plus qualifié pour cette mission…

La fille fut intrigué de s'avoir pourquoi il était selon lui les plus qualifié, mais fâché de devoir partir en mission sans leur coéquipier. Ca ne se faisait pas. King Bradley la regarda d'une façon de lui dire de se taire puis ses yeux se plongèrent sur une feuille, il commença à citer des qualités de l'escouade.

King Bradley : Rapide, intelligente, créative… En plus vous possédez d'armes spéciales… Hum, vous serez parfaite pour ce genre de mission… Que vous appelez « équipement ninja »

Le meneur acquiesça, le commandant sourit. Il sortit une feuille d'information concernant le leader. L'homme au col long qui calma la fille :

Nom : Itsuke

Prénom : Nao

Surnom : L'Elite rusé

Age : 16 ans

Grade : Brigadier

Position : Leader

Rang : D

Q.I: 122

Arme spécial : Billes

Atout : Intelligence

Don : Possède un don héréditaire qui lui permet d'utiliser la télékinésie…

Commentaire : Nao a su déjoué de nombreux pièges et en posé lui-même. Tout ça grâce à son intelligence et à son sens de l'organisation.

King Bradley lui la fiche à autre voix et pris les autres qui décida de lire à haute voix aussi. Les autres ne voyaient pas où il voulait en venir.

Nom : Suteki

Prénom : Kiba

Surnom : L'Elite animal

Age : 16 ans

Grade : Brigadier

Position : Pisteur

Rang : D

Q.I: 103

Arme spécial : Son chien, Gon

Atout : Rapidité

Don : Possède un don héréditaire qui lui permet de communiquer avec les animaux, et possède une odorat très devellopée…

Commentaire : Kiba avec son chien peut flairer l'ennemi et les pièges.

Nom : Kanyu

Prénom : Knifer

Surnom : L'Elite artistique

Age : 16 ans

Grade : Brigadier

Position : Combattant

Rang : D

Q.I: 105

Arme spécial : Ses pinceaux et ses différentes peintures

Atout : Créativité

Don : Il ne possède aucun don spécial à part celui artistique…

Commentaire : Knifer avec ses peintures qui sont différent produit chimique peut faire face à presque n'importe quel situation…

King Bradley tourna la feuille et lu la fiche suivante.

**Chapitre 23 : L'incruste**

Nom : Daiki

Prénom : Chihiro

Surnom : L'Elite soigneuse

Age : 16 ans

Grade : Brigadier

Position : Soigneuse

Rang : D

Q.I: 112

Arme spécial : Son matériel de premier soin

Atout : Ses soins

Don /

Commentaire : Il est toujours bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui peut soigner les troupes, Chihiro est la femme idéal pour ça…

Et enfin King lu pour lui-même les informations sur Lee.

Nom : Rock

Prénom : Lee

Surnom : L'Elite rigide

Age : 16 ans

Grade : Brigadier

Position : Combattant

Rang : D

Q.I : 103

Arme spécial : Ses pieds et ses poings

Atout : Sa rapidité

Don /

Commentaire : Lee, malgré qu'il se batte à mains nus peut se révéler redoutable…

King Bradley prit un air attrister pour ce jeune homme, doué et prometteur qui se voyait à l'hôpital. Ses jours étaient comptés alors qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir.

Chihiro : Ca suffit où voulez vous en venir !

King Bradley : Du calme… Ecoutez, vous êtes une élite très doués… tous originaires du villages de Konoha ?

Nao : Oui

Kiba : Et ninja dans l'art…

King Bradley : Bien pour en venir au faite, ayant étudier les statistiques de l'équipe et de chacun de vous, j'en ai conclus que vous étiez les meilleurs pour cette mission …

Knifer : Quel mission ?

Gon : Whaf !

Kiba : Du calme, Gon. Moi aussi, je suis aussi excité que toi…

King Bradley : Vous devrez partir à la poursuite de l'escouade qui vient de nous attaquer…

King Bradley avait son air le plus sérieux et le plus convainquant. Il marqua une pause attendant une réaction violente, mais personne n'en fut choqué sauf Chihiro.

Chihiro : C'est bien ça, vous êtes devenu fou ! Une bonne partie des hommes ont péris et vous voulez à nôtre tour nous faire tuer !

Chihiro regarda les autres qui ne semblait à leur regard ne pas partager le même avis. Ils étaient très calme, et Kiba semblait même enthousiaste, elle se calma un peu.

Chihiro : Et puis nous avons perdu nôtre coéquipier, on ne peut pas partir qu'à quatre…

Gon : Whaf !

Kiba : Tu oublies Gon ! Et ça le vexe…

Gon : Whouf…

Chihiro : Soit à quatre et un chien, vous ne comptez tout de même pas…

Chihiro arrêta sa phrase et baissa les yeux, voyant que King était très sérieux. Le commandant jeta un œil aux autres, ceci acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'il était d'accord pour accomplir cette mission. Chihiro leva les yeux, à leur mine décidé, et à la mine réjoui de Kiba et Gon puis finit par lâcher.

Chihiro : Bien, quelles sont les détailles de la mission…

King Bradley : Bien, je suis content que vous acceptiez enfin…

Chihiro : C'est à contre cœur…

King Bradley : Un peu d'enthousiaste voyons, vous allez combattre comme revanche pour toute le commissariat…

Kiba : C'est un honneur !

Chihiro : Mouais, mouais, les détailles !

King Bradley : Bien, figurez vous que les détailles sont atténuants…

Chihiro : C'est-à-dire…

King Bradley : Ecoutez bien, il y a peu près 4 heures de Xian à Taraban, en cheval et en contournant la forêt. Et le double, à pied. Nos ennemis sont parti depuis déjà 2 heures, en sachant que vous allez deux fois plus vite que la normal, dans 2 heures vous serez à mi-chemin net eux aussi. Je veux que vous les retardiez…

Chihiro : Deux fois plus vite que la normale… Ce n'est pas un peu abusé ?

King Bradley : Ils sont blessés et exténués, c'est faisable…

Nao : Il a raison…

King Bradley : Il faudrait les retarder 1 heure ou 2 heures. Le plan est qu'une grande division d'hommes se prépare à Taraban, non seulement pour eux mais pour une prochaine attaque possible de ma ville. Si vous ne les retardez pas, Taraban sera pris par surprise et par une autre division d'hommes je le crains…

Chihiro : Vous nous en demandez beaucoup trop…

Nao : Chihiro !

Knifer : Nao as raison, tu devrais pas nous sous-estimes comme ça. Et puis on va le faire pour Lee, ok ?

Chihiro : Lee…

King Bradley : De plus, une attaque se prépare sur Xian, une grande division ennemie arrivera vers 12h00… Vous devez partir le plutôt possible, j'évacuerais tout le monde…

King Bradley se força à sourire. Toute l'équipe le regardait, attendant encore quelque chose de sa part.

King Bradley : Bien, j'ai oublié un détail pour la mission…

Chihiro : Quoi ?

King Bradley : Bien, il faut équilibrer les escouades, n'est-ce pas ? Même blessés, ils vous donnerait du fil à retorde à vous quatre… J'ai un membre remplaçant pour vous…

Chihiro fronça les sourcils et ne semblait pas enthousiaste. Le seul membre qu'il manquait c'était Lee et il était à l'hoîtal.

King Bradley : Faites entrer Julianos Taro…

Subordonné : Bien !

Le subordonné s'en alla puis revint presque aussitôt. Visiblement, Julianos était caché devant l'entré ou non loin. Julianos entra un peu gêné. Il sourit, mais cela apeura le groupe. En plus de ses griffes artificielles, il s'était rajouté des dents artificielles. Des dents de rats…

Chihiro : C'est quoi ce truc !

Julianos : Je viens de les ajoutés… C'est…

Chihiro : Pour mordre !

Julianos_, timidement _: Oui, on m'a dit que je ressemblais à un rat… Ca m'a donné l'idée pour me rendre plus fort…

Chihiro : Plus idiot, ouais ! Ha ouais, un rat c'est vraiment ça !

Nao : Chihiro !

Kiba : Wha ! T'es comme moi !

Gon : Whaf !

Kiba possédait, aussi par son don héréditaire, des griffes et des canines légèrement devellopées. Kiba regarda ses mains, ses griffes puis celles artificielles de Julianos pour les comparer. Il semblait heureux et Gon aboyait de joie. Julianos regarda ses griffes timidement. Kiba vint le prendre prêt de lui, son bras autour de son cou.

Kiba : Bienvenu dans l'équipe !

Chihiro, _peu enthousiaste _: Hum…

King Bradley : Bien, tant mieux qu'il vous plaise. C'est tout pour les instructions. Ne prenez pas trop de risques…

Nao : Rendez-vous à Taraban, alors ?

King Bradley : C'est ça et revenez entier…

**Départ 1 - On**

L'équipe salua le commandant et sortit dignement, le subordonné leur ouvrant la porte et la refermant derrière eux. Mais une fois hors du bureau, ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Comme l'avait dit le commandant, il était deux fois plus rapide la moyenne. Aussi, il pouvait courir très longtemps à grande vitesse, sans se fatiguer. Ils étaient des ninjas de Konoha, « Konoho no shinobi » dans leur dialecte locale. Quant à Julianos, il essayait de se fondre dans l'équipe, chaudement accueillit par Kiba et presque rejeté par Chihiro. Les quatre ninja, et le remplaçant arrivèrent rapidement hors du commissariat et se lancèrent dans la forêt.

Nao : Bon, on va rester en ligne… de toute façon, on a pas le choix, certains sont moins rapide que d'autres…

Chihiro : C'est ça quoi, à ce rythme… Je… tiendrais pas longtemps…

Nao : Fais un effort ! On en a pour deux heures à ce rythme…

Chihiro : Ne m'en parle pas !

Les ninjas sautaient de branches en branches, évitant ainsi les buissons qui pouvaient gênés la course. Ils essayaient d'éviter un maximum les feuillages et sautaient sur des branches assez épaisses. Cette façon d'avancé était plus épuisantes, mais plus à rapide une fois maîtrisée, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser.

**Chapitre 24 : Oeil perdu, reviendra**

Nao : Chihiro, tu resteras en arrière mais essaye de maintenir ton rythme…

Chihiro : O…k…

Nao : Knifer, toi aussi tu seras juste devant elle… Marques nous quelques marques sur les arbres avec ton pinceau, au cas où est-ce qu'on devrait faire marcher arrière…

Knifer : Ok !

Nao : Je serais devant toi, et près à aider le groupe en cas d'embuscade… Kiba et Gon, flairer leur trace et essayer de repérer les pièges éventuel…

Kiba : Pas de problèmes !

Gon : Whaf !

Kiba : Et… Et Julianos !

Nao : Oh… Désolé. Tu m'as l'air d'un bon coureur. Tu te placeras entre moi et Knifer, ne fais rien de spécial, à part nous aider si on a besoin de ton aide…

Kiba : Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Gon sans le danger de très long, on évitera tous les pièges !

**Départ 1 - Off**

L'escouade se mit en formation, avec Chihiro derrière qui faiblissait et Kiba qui accélérait exciter par la mission. Nao essayait de calmer les choses, et de trouver en compromis entre leur deux vitesses, tout en restant dans les temps pour rattraper l'ennemi. Kiba suivait surtout des traces de sangs, que l'ennemi avait laissé. Visiblement, ils étaient fort blessés. A un moment, Gon aboya et Kiba s'arrêta net. Toute l'équipe fit de même, Chihiro s'appuya à un arbre, haletante, contente de pouvoir faire une pause. Knifer, transpirait et essayait de cacher sa fatigue.

Nao : Qu'y a t'il ? Pourquoi t'es tu arrêter ?

Chihiro : Parce que… tu commences…. A te fatiguer comme moi… ?

Kiba : Pas du tout ! Gon m'a dit de m'arrêter, il a sentit quelque chose… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gon ?

Gon : Whaf !

Kiba : Il n'en n'est pas sûr…

Gon renifla longuement l'air puis aboya encore une fois, en montra une direction en bas à gauche. Des traces de branches cassé et des fougères écrasées menées à un buisson.

Kiba : Il y en a qui c'est caché là-bas Gon ?

Gon, _avec hésitation _: Whaf !

Kiba : Je comprends, il ne dégage pas d'odeurs de sang, je ne sens rien en tout cas moi…

Chihiro, _reprenant son souffle_ : Bon…

Kiba : Quoi ?

Chihiro : Partez devant, je vais voir ce qu'il en est…

Nao : Et… ?

Chihiro : Partez, je vous dit. Ca doit être le dernier qui a quitté le commissariat, et qui a affronté Lee. Si je suis venu, c'est surtout pour lui. Pas pour faire ce que le commandant veut… Partez, je vous rejoindrais, une fois que je m'en serais occuper…

Nao : Théoriquement, nôtre mission est de les retarder… donc s'occuper de la tête du groupe…

Chihiro : Toute façon, j'ai besoin de repos ! Partez je vous dis !

Nao et Kiba, se regardèrent, Nao se tourna vers Knifer. Celui-ci, ne semblait pas avoir d'avis mais profitait plutôt un maximum de la pause pour reprendre de son souffle. Nao acquieça.

Nao : Bien, mais ne prends pas de risques et rejoins-nous vite…

Chihiro : C'est ça partez vite… Vous avez déjà perdu beaucoup de temps…

Nao lui fit un petit sourire puis se tourna vers Kiba puis Knifer. Ils partirent ensemble d'un commun accord. Et d'un coup, ils disparaissaient dans les feuillages, et on ne les entendaient plus, tellement il était déjà loin. Chihiro soupira.

Chihiro : Enfin tranquille…

Chihiro sauta doucement de branches en branches pour descendre de sa hauteur. Au moment où les branches devenaient trop épaisses, elle sauta directement au sol, faisant ainsi une chut de plusieurs mètres. Elle retomba sans mal et sans bruits. Ensuite, elle prit la direction qu'on lui avait indiqué et sortit un kunai. Le kunai, était une des armes de l'équipement ninjas de cet escouade d'élite. Le kunai était en faite, une sorte de couteau d'une forme spécial, et bien plus maniable, surtout étudié pour le lancé. Elle s'avança donc doucement, mais finit par se rendre compte qu'elle faisait du bruits en marchant sur des branchages. Elle s'arrêta à cause du bruit et regarda devant elle. Une main dépassait d'un tronc d'arbre…

**Ennemi 1 - On**

Jecht, non loin, somnolait sur l'arbre en questions. Le faite que le bruit s'arrêta, attira plus son attention que le faite qu'il aie été émis.

Jecht, _pensant _: Il y a quelqu'un ?... Quel idiot ! Je me suis assoupis, alors que je devais les rattraper… Si eux ne dorment pas je les rattraperais jamais…

Le bruit recommença et Jecht changea ses pensées. Il retira la main qui était au vu de Chihiro.

Jecht, _pensant _: Mince ! Maintenant, il doit soupçonner que je l'ai repéré… Peu importe, d'un côté je pourrais bouger comme bon me semble…

Chihiro, _pensant _: Il est encore temps de l'avoir par surprise… Peut-être que Lee l'a gravement blessé… ? Je n'aurais qu'à bondir au bon moment et attaquer…

Jecht, _pensant _: Cette démarche… Il cache quelque chose… On dirait qu'elle essaye de s'approcher le plus près possible avant de…

Chihiro, _pensant _: Maintenant !

Chihiro, sentant le bon moment arrivé, n'hésita plus et bondit. Une fois placée devant face à l'arbre, elle ne réfléchit plus et lança son arme. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle réalisa que son adversaire n'était plus là…

Jecht, _pensant _: C'était moins une… Si je n'avais pas bougé en même temps qu'elle ça aurait foiré… Bon maintenant, il faut que je bouge encore…

Chihiro remarqua un faiblement mouvement et s'y précipita sans être sur ses gardes. Jecht, n'y était déjà plus et il y avait trop d'endroits où il pouvait être maintenant. Chihiro soupira. Elle retira son kunai, peut-être que si elle l'appelait, il se montrerait… Elle se dit que non, ce serait trop bête. En plus, si elle ne le voyait pas, peut-être que lui non plus. Et donc, elle ne ferait qu'indiquer sa position. Elle se contenta de regarder les endroits autour de l'arbre pour trouver où il pourrait se cacher… Un moment, elle eut un sourire. Mais elle fit toujours semblant de rien, et s'avança dans la direction. Jecht, d'un coup, tomba de l'arbre et arriva derrière elle. Il couru et fonça vers elle, un de ses poignard en main. Au moment qu'elle jugea bon, Chihiro bondit et se retournant. Elle n'attendit pas d'être face à son ennemi et lança son kunai vers lui, avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

**Ennemi 1 - Off**

Jecht : Haaa !

Chihiro resta figé de surprise. Dans la précision, elle avait raté son attaque mortel, et son kunai avait touché l'oeil gauche de Jecht, et non son front. Jecht hurla à la mort.

Jehct : Mon oeils ! Mon oeils ! Ha ! Toi… toi !

A présent, le soldat fixait la jeune fille de son seul œil. Sa main gauche tenait son œil douloureux qui saignait abondement. Jecht tendit son autre main comme pour attraper la fille. Celle-ci recula horrifiée. Le regard de Jecht était devenu tellement terrifiant, qui la paralysait même si elle voulait fuir. Jecht trébucha et se releva péniblement en lamentant son œil, son pauvre œil. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent de sa main gauche sanguinolente. Chihiro, devenu complètement horrifié par ce spectacle, s'enfuit comme elle pu. Elle couru en pleurant et trébucha. Quand elle se releva, elle se colla de peur, contre un arbre, regardant l'endroit d'où elle venait. Appréhendant le moment, où Jecht, fou de rage viendrait la poignarder dans son désespoir. Elle finit par arrêter de regarder, les secondes si longues qu'elles paraissaient des heures. Haletant et transpirant de peur, elle essaya d'avancer encore plus pour échapper à son prédateur. Puis soudainement, elle reçut un projectile dans le bras qui la fit sursauter. Une piqûre contenant un drôle de liquide jaune qui se vida dans son sang. Non loin, d'un arbre un homme souriait, d'un sourire fou et lâchait sa sabre à canne. Elle paniqua, retira le projectile, et tomba à terre, elle ne savait plus faire un geste. Elle pleura doucement, sa vue était un peu troublé et elle se sentait toute bizarre. Elle entendit soudain un bruit sourd. Elle leva la tête et vit un homme d'un sourire fou et diabolique, c'était Jecht.

Jecht : Mon œil, qu'as-tu fait mon œil… Mon bel œil mauve…

Jecht portait sa main tremblante et hésitante à son œil perdu. Sa main gauche rencontra son œil gauche disparu, et le caressa à travers le bandage rapidement placé. Son sourire changea un peu, tout en étant mauvais…

Jecht : Tu… tu vas… Tu vas devoir payer pour ça !

Chihir ne distingua Jecht que quand il se baissa pour afficher un sourire qui devenait inhumain. Elle voulut fondre en larme, et essaya de se reteindre pour le supplier de ne pas la tuer.

Chihiro : Ne me… Ne me…

Jecht : Non, je ne vais pas te tuer…

A cause du produit, mais aussi de la peur, Chihiro ne savait presque plus parler. Elle ne supplia plus parce qu'il semblait être sincère.

Jecht : Une mort toute simple, et surtout rapide, serait un cadeau… Non, je vais bien te faire souffrir avant et puis bien amusé aussi…

Il essaya de rire, mais ce rire ne ressemblait pas à rien. Il avait des sortes de hockey à cause de folie. Il prit soudain la fille par le bras et la releva. Elle n'essaya pas de se défendre, et puis elle n'en avait pas la capacité.. Jecht la plaqua sur un arbre tout proche et serra son cou doucement entre ses doigts pour entre sa petite respiration, signe qu'elle était encore bien vivante. Il leva un peu la petite femme, toujours en la tenant par le cou. Et se colla un peu plus contre elle, lui montrant son visage. Les yeux de Chihiro étaient mi-clos et virent avec peur, Jecht se lécher les lèvres.

Jecht : Je viens bien m'amuser…

Chihiro versa une larme et ferma les yeux, ne préférant pas voir ce qu'il allait lui faire.

**Chapitre 25 : Premier baiser**

Le groupe de quatre avançait rapidement à travers la forêt. Heazen était placé devant et coupait les feuillages sur le chemin de son épée longue et mince. Greed et Warth était juste en arrière, et Kaizer dernier. L'escouade ne se reposait presque pas et était tout le temps au pas ce course.

Greed : On va encore courir longtemps comme ça !

Heazen : On a pas de temps à perdre !

Warth : Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ce qu'on est venu par ici au lieu de contourner !

Greed : C'est ça quoi ! C'est bien plus court et moins fatiguant…

Heazen se tourna vers les deux soldats, tous deux marquaient un certain énervement. Heazen regarda à nouveau devant lui.

Heazen : Vous ne comprenez, et vous ne comprendrez j'aimais rien à mes plans…

Warth : Explique toi !

Heazen : Bien Warth. Il se trouve que je voulais gagner du temps…

Warth : Comment ça ?

Heazen : L'attaque de Taraban est pour bientôt… Une grosse division de soldat y arriva bientôt, si on y arrive là trop tôt… La police nous achèvera…

Greed : Et pourquoi ne pas quand même y aller à cheval ?

Heazen : On serait trop à découvert et facile à avoir…

Warth : Je vois ce faire attaquer à distance…

Heazen : Par exemple…

**Ennemi 1 - On**

Warth laissa un blanc, réalisant doucement que cette décision était fondée.

Greed : Je comprends toujours pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se dépêche alors !

Heazen : Premièrement, pour arriver là à temps et les aider… Deuxième… Je pense que nous sommes suivis…

Warth et Greed, surpris et effrayés regardèrent rapidement derrière eux. Il n'y avait personne à première vu, mais on ne pouvait pas voir très loin… Kaizer ne semblait pas impressionné et regardait toujours devant lui, légèrement pensif…

Kaizer, _pensant _: Pourquoi a t'il abandonné Jecht ? Ses coéquipiers ne sont pas ses amis ? Ils ne comptent par pour lui ?

Warth : Tu penses qu'ils sont loin ?

Heazen : Je pense juste que la police ne nous laisseras pas nous enfuir aussi facilement… Elle a dû envoyé une escouade très rapide, afin de nous rattraper avant qu'on atteigne Taraban…

Warth, _effrayé_ : Je vois…

Greed : Et concernant Jecht !

Kaizer leva la tête et sortit de ses pensées pour écouter.

Heazen : Quoi Jecht ?

Greed : Pourquoi tu l'as abandonné ? Et comment il va nous rejoindre !

Heazen : Je ne l'ai pas abandonné… J'ai privilégié nôtre mission Kaizer… Il nous rejoindra vite…

Heazen savait très bien que Kaizer était plus fort que Jecht. De plus, il possédait un pouvoir héréditaire que personne ne connaissait. Kaizer était du Rang C, mais il pouvait atteindre le Rang A s'il l'utilisait. Certain parlait même du Rang S, le rang le plus haut qu'on puisse atteindre… Mais Kaizer ne l'utilisait pas ce pouvoir, soit parce qu'il ne le maîtrisait pas, soit parce qu'il ne le voulait pas…

**Ennemi 1 - Off**

Greed : Comment veux-tu qu'il nous rattrape ? Tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle on va ?

Heazen : Il est le plus rapide de nous tous… Et si cet escouade qui nous suit nous rattrape… On sera obligé de nous arrêter, et il nous rattrapera à ce moment là…

Greed sera les dents, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Heazen : En attendant dépêchons-nous si on ne veut pas être rattrapé !

Greed, _penchant _: Jecht dépêche toi de nous rejoindre !

L'escouade incomplète accéléra.

La cloche de l'église de Taraban sonna trois coups. Nexus sourit sur et arrêta sa monture. Buffy, somnolente, s'arrêta aussi. Nexus regardait au loin, la grosse cloche puis son regard se porta toute la ville, avec ce même enthousiasme. Buffy commença à le regarder d'un air critique.

Buffy, _pensant _: Vraiment, je me demande comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre de partir avec lui… _parlant _Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire bêtement ?

Nexus : Cette ville m'excite…

Buffy surprise et choqué, rougit doucement.

Buffy : De… de quoi ?

Nexus : Regard ce paysage ! La nuit est belle, le ciel étoilé… Il n'y aucun nuages et l'air et frais… Les maisons sont éteintes, et le spectacle du ciel n'en est que plus beau !

Buffy resta toute rouge, ne sachant pas qu'il pouvait être un peu romantique. Pourtant en le regardant, ce sourire n'avait rien de romantique. Elle baissa la tête et parla d'une petite voix.

Buffy : J'ai sommeil… Trouvons une auberge…

Nexus : C'est ça trouvons un endroit un endroit ou dormir pour toi…

Buffy ne comprit pas très bien sa phrase, mais laissa tombé. Un peu plus tard, il était dans une des auberge de la ville. Buffy était à l'accueil, et Nexus un peu en retrait, main derrière la tête, la regardant faire. Buffy un peu hésitante demanda.

Buffy : Heu deux chambres…

Elle se tourna vers Nexus pour voir si c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas mentionner vouloir une chambre pour lui. En effet, Nexus ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de demander. Il s'avança à l'accueil à son tour.

Nexus : Cette demoiselle s'est trompée, elle voulait dire une chambre avec lit pour deux…

Buffy recommença à rougir. Elle ne semblait plu du tout énervé.

Buffy : Un lit pour deux !... Non… non, _doucement _ce n'est pas ce que je veux…

Nexus : Allez, allez… Ne sois pas timide…

Buffy, _gentiment _: Pervers…

Patron : Que choisirez-vous finalement ?

Buffy : Je… je ne sais pas…

Patron : Que diriez-vous d'un compromis entre les deux ?

Nexus : C'est-à-dire ?

Patron : Une chambre pour vous deux, avec lit séparés…

Nexus : Ha…. ! Bon ça me va, ça te va Buf' ?

Buffy : Oui, ça me va…

Patron : Bien, une nuit ?

Nexus&Buffy : Oui /Oui…

Patron : Bien, ça vous fera' 50 pièces d'or…

Nexus, _levant les yeux au ciel _: Qui paye ?

Buffy : Ca ira… Je vais tout payer…

Buffy paye, le patron la remercie et lui donne et s'apprête à lui donner les clés. Nexus les lui prend des mains, et invite Buffy à se dépêcher. Buffy, un peu confuse demande au Patron de l'excuser et le suit sans se presser. Le patron les regarde avec un petit sourire. Il s'assit sur une chaise et finit par se laisser emporter par le sommeil, se disant qu'il n'y aura plus de client aujourd'hui…

Nexus vient d'entrer dans le chambre et affiche un grand sourire.

Nexus : On peut dire que cette chambre vaut ses 50 pièces d'or !

Buffy entra à son tour et trouva aussi la pièce à son goût. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, Nexus la regarda, elle baissa les yeux.

Nexus : Tu sembles fatiguer…

Buffy : Oui, je pense que je vais dormir de suite…

Nexus posa sa valise et Buffy fit de même. Une fois fait, elle s'assied sur son lit qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Nexus. Celui-ci se plaça devant elle, très près d'elle.

Nexus : C'est dommage que tu sois fatiguer, moi je suis en pleine forme…

Buffy : Ha… ?

Nexus : Tu sais pourquoi je voulais une lit pour deux ?

Buffy, _un peu surprise de la question _: Non… Pour…Pourquoi ?

Nexus, un sourire un peu fou qui ressemblait un peu celui de Jecht. Sauf que le sien, ne faisait pas peur. Nexus avança doucement vers Buffy. Celle-ci, ne fit que reculer, entraînée par Nexus. Elle se trouva couchée sur le lit, Nexus au dessus d'elle.

Nexus : Je voulais m'amuser un peu…

Buffy : Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce tu vas me faire ?

Nexus eut un sourire et sans qu'elle s'y attende, il l'embrassa. Buffy fut d'abord surprise, puis ferma les yeux de plaisir. Le baiser dura un certain temps. Puis Nexus vint caresser le bras nu de Buffy du dos de sa main, jusqu'à toucher la main de la jeune fille et la prendre. Il toucha un des seins de la jeune fille avec sa main gauche. Puis Buffy ouvrit les yeux réalisa doucement, ce qu'il se passait. Elle repoussa doucement le jeune homme.

Buffy : Non… Je ne peux pas aller plus loin…

Nexus : De quoi ? Pourquoi !

La jeune fille rougissante détournait la tête. Nexus, interrompu, se ressaisis et sourit. Puis il se retira et se leva hors du lit.

Nexus : Hum… Finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi…

Buffy leva la tête vers lui, toujours dans le même état. Nexus regardait par-dessus son épaule, toujours avec le même regard.

Nexus : Je vais aller m'amuser ailleurs ! Je suis sûr que là où je vais aller, il y aura des tas de filles qui voudront de moi ! Humpf !

Il lui fit un signe de main et partit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Buffy regarda un moment la porte refermé. Puis se ressaisi en rougissant plus. Elle se toucha la bouche, s'était son premier baiser.

**Chapitre 26 : Tentation aux plaisirs**

Nexus s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, son sourire habituel au lèvres. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et prononça distinctement :

Nexus : Une boîte de streap tease !

Caché derrière une poubelle, il bavait doucement. Et attendait le moment où il pourrait se faufiler. Un grade était positionné devant l'endroit. Et ayant moins de 18 ans, il fallait qu'il passe en douce pour entrer. Après un long moment d'attente, il faillit perdre espoir. Mais un miracle arriva. Le garde du se bougé de l'entré : Un autre jeune de l'âge de Nexus, debout sur une poubelle regardait à travers les vitres des l'établissement. Le garde du l'avertir deux fois, avant de passer à l'acte. Le jeune homme complètement hypnotisé par ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, se fit faire tomber de son estrade par surprise. Il tombe brutalement à terre, et la poubelle tombant dans un grand bruit le réveilla.

Gardien : Sale pervers ! Je vais t'apprendre moi à mater ainsi !

Jeune homme : Whooo ! Haaa !

Nexus profita de la confusion pour entrer. Dehors le garçon s'était enfuis, un autre profitera du spectacle à sa place.

Nexus : Wha !

Nexus entra doucement rentrant petit à petit dans la pièce et entrant dans l'ambiance. Un grand chahut couvrait la musique d'ambiance de la boîte. Plusieurs tables rondes étaient disposés devant la scène, et la plupart des chaises les entourant été occupé. Nexus s'approcha encore pour contempler le spectacle : Sur la scène deux filles dansaient sur le rythme langoureux. Nexus ne pu détacher ses yeux et en avançant encore il se heurta plusieurs hommes, tous saoul et bruyant. Nexus centra son regard sur l'une des danseuses, celle-ci commençait quelques caresses sensuels sur sa partenaire. Ses mains caressèrent doucement les seins de l'autre jeune fille, qui semblait moins sûr d'elle est timide. Les hommes s'excitaient, et certains se levaient. La foule semblait en vouloir plus, alors que les deux jeunes filles étaient déjà presque nues, n'ayant que pour seul vêtement un string. Les mains de la meneuse, descendirent doucement pour caresser l'entre jambe de sa partenaire. Un homme se levant subitement sur excité, ordonnant presque la jeune fille de lui ôter son string. La dominatrice sourit et la dominé rougit. Le show se termina rapidement, après quelques caresses moins appliquées. La dominatrice se releva, et força presque la dominée à l'embrasser. Les deux filles sortirent de scène d'un signe d'au revoir et des sifflements se firent entendre. Certains hommes se masturbaient discrètement sous les tables, et les plus excités venaient entouré la dominatrice qu'ils avaient adorés sur scène. Ils semblaient tous vouloir l'approcher de plus prêt mais la jeune fille les repoussaient.

Dominatrice : Allez du calme les gars… Si vous voulez en voir plus ça devient payant…

Homme 1 : Ouais, ouais… Voilà., voilà ce que j'ai…

Homme 2 : Et moi, et moi ! Regarde j'ai plus…

Dominatrice : Ni l'un, ni l'autre…

Homme 1 : Quoi !

Dominatrice : Ce n'est pas assez…

Homme 2 : Mais… mais c'est tout ce que j'ai !

Dominatrice : Désolé, je ne travaille pas pour presque rien…

Homme 1 : Allez juste, un peu, laisse moi te toucher…

Le premier homme se jeta presque sur la dominatrice. Celle-ci légèrement énervé le poussa violement un bon mètre d'elle. L'autre n'osa pas la toucher. Un petit cri attira l'attention de la danseuse, sa partenaire était assaillis plus loin par trois hommes. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas de défendre et en plus de toucher ses seins, il voulait voir ce qu'il sa cachait plus bas…

Homme 3 : Allez pourquoi tu fais ta timide !

Homme 4 : Ouais ! Montre nous ce qui se cache son ton string…

Dominée,_ faiblement_ : Non… ! Kitty… !

Kitty, la dominatrice, s'emporta et s'en explication colla un poing à l'un d'entre eux. Le gars recula de biens deux mètres, complètement surpris et déboussoler.

Homme 3 : Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend toi !

Kitty : La touche pas, ok !

Homme 3 : Who…

L'homme lâcha la main qu'il avait porter à son visage. Les deux autres hommes tenaient toujours la dominée.

Homme 3 : Vous aviez l'air bien plus chaude, sur scène et là…

Kitty : Tirez-vous ! J'veux plus voir, ok !

Homme 3 : Ca va, ça va… Allez venez les gars, on se tire…

Homme 4 : Ca craint ici…

Homme 3 : Ouais…

La jeune fille, toute bouleversée s'adossa au mur… Kitty vient pour la prendre contre elle.

Kitty, _doucement_ : Oh ! Calme toi, ça va aller… Ils t'ont rien fait au moins…

Dominée_, pleurant doucement_ : Non, non…

Kitty : Calme toi, ça va aller, je te dis…

Dominée : Non, non ! J'en ai marre de tout ça !

Kitty : Kaïsha… ?

Kaïsha : Oui… J'en ai marre de tous ses hommes… Ils sont, ils sont…

Kitty : Ils sont tous les même, je sais… Mais c'est bien pour ça que notre petite commerce marche, non ?

Kaïsha : Hum…hum ?

Kitty : On gagne nôtre vie, non… C'est pas bien…

Kaïsha : Tu dis ça parce que… toi, c'est ton choix… Mais moi…

Kitty : N'en n'ajoute pas plus, je sais, c'est nôtre seul façon de gagner de l'argent…

Kaïsha s'arrêta de pleurer. Kitty la serra encore un peu contre elle, puis la relâcha.

Kitty : Ecoute va te reposer dans ta loge, et ferme la bien à double tour !

Kaïsha : Oui… ?

Kitty : Oui, je m'occupe du reste…

Kaïsha : Et la patron ?

Kitty : S'il te questionne, dis lui que je travaillerais pour deux…

Kitty lui fit un petite clin d'œil, et Kaïsha baissa la tête rougissante.

Kaïsha : Merci, Kitty ! Tu en fais beaucoup pour moi !

Kitty : Ce n'est rien, allez maintenant file !

Kaïsha s'en alla et s'enferma dans sa loge comme entendu. Kitty afficha un petite sourire. Elle gagna sa loge à son tour, marchant nonchalamment, toujours un peu guettée par les hommes. Elle ressortie la tête basse, dans une tenue légèrement plus présentable : minijupe, bas collant, haut talon, dessus moulant sans parlé du maquillage excessif toujours présent. Elle s'installa au bar et commanda une bière. Nexus était à côté d'elle et était là depuis la fin du spectacle. Il sirotait doucement sa bière, le barman n'avait fait aucune remarque. Soit il semblait avoir plus de 18 ans, soit il ne voulait pas perdre de client. Kitty reçue sa bière.

Barman : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kitty ? Les affaires ont mal été aujourd'hui ?

Kitty, _buvant une gorgée _: Ouais… pas du tout…

Barman : Aïe ! Je suis désolé… Et Kaïsha…

Nexus détourna la tête vers la personne à côté de lui.

Nexus, _pensant _: Mais c'est la danseuse de tantôt !

Kitty : Elle en a déjà pas ma fait avec son show, je lui ai dit de se reposer… J'assumerais pour le patron…

Nexus, _pensant _: C'est qu'elle me fait encore plus d'effet de près…

Barman : Allez te démoralise pas ! Bois un coup, puis repose toi… Tu verras demain ça ira mieux…

Kitty, _buvant encore _: Mouais…

Kitty resta un moment la tête basse sans faire ni geste, ni prononcer aucune parole.

Kitty, _pensant _: Ce n'est pas vrai… Les gens sont de plus en plus pauvres, les boîtes se vident, et ceux qui viennent n'ont plus assez d'argents pour nous… Le peu de leur argent passe dans les bières… Et moi et Kaïsha… Surtout elle, elle a besoin de cet argent…

Sentant un regard pesant sur elle, elle détourna la tête. Nexus détourna un peu des yeux et rougit. Il détourna la tête complètement faillit s'excuser de la mater. Puis pensa finalement que ce n'était pas un problème, sachant son métier. Kitty eut une petite mine puis elle remarqua une lourde bourse attaché à la ceinture de Nexus. Elle sourit et repris espoir.

Kitty : Alors je t'intéresse mon garçon…

Nexus : Ha… heu ! Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça… je vous regardais parce que… Parce que ! Parce que je vous ai vu sur scène ! Voilà… et…_ plus doucement _…je n'étais pas sûr de vous reconnaître…

Kitty : Tu me trouves mon attirante dans cette tenue ?

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

Nexus : Heu ! Non pas du tout, je vous ai trouvé sensationnel… !

Kitty : Vraiment ?

Nexus : Et là encore, vous êtes… sublime... !

Kitty, _langoureusement_ : Alors, je te plais ?

Elle passa une main sur sa cuisse.

Kitty, _langoureusement_ : Tu veux… en voir plus ?

Elle glissa sa main de sa cuisse vers son entre jambe, le caressant au passage. Elle fit de même, passant de ses seins vers le haut de sa jupe. L'excitation de Nexus monta, et elle pu le sentir, sa main toujours bien placé. Elle sourit mentalement. Nexus hocha de la tête positivement.

Kitty : Alors, c'est payant…

Nexus : Hein, mais je n'ai pas d'argents !

Kitty : Mais alors, qu'elle est cette grosse bourse à ta ceinture…

Nexus : Hein ? Ca…

Nexus détacha la bourse en question et la plaça sur le comptoir. Il fit les gros yeux.

Nexus_, pensant_ : Cette bourse ! Mais c'est… l'argent de mon inscription à l'université… Je… Je ne peux pas le dépenser ainsi… C'est l'argent que maman donné, et on n'a presque plus rien…

Kitty : Alors… ?

Nexus, _pensant _: Et puis merde ! Je vais juste en dépenser un peu, et je le rembourserais en travaillant un peu après les cours ! _Parlant _D'accord…

Kitty, _pensant _: Parfait, j'ai enfin un client ! Et qui a de l'argent… Kaïsha et moi sommes sauvés… _Parlant _Bien, alors suis moi… Avec ta bourse…

Nexus rougit et rangea rapidement sa bourse, déjà il était emporté par Kitty. La jeune prostituée l'emmenait dans sa loge personnelle.

**Chapitre 27 : Embuscade réussie**

Vers 3h du matin, en pleine forêt.

Chihiro ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit la main de Jecht passer sur son corps. Elle frissonna. La nuit était fraîche et la lune n'éclairait que faiblement le visage de Jecht. Parfois même, le vent faisant bougé les branches qui l'obscurcissait complètement. Chihiro ne savait pas s'il redoutait plus de ne pas voir son visage, ne sachant ce qu'il préparait ou s'il préférait osait voir ce visage toujours aussi terrifiant. Elle finit pas refermé les yeux ne pouvait rien faire. Sa main descendit sur sa petite jupe et touchait sa petite culotte. Le sourire de Jecht, changeait mais elle ne voyait pas. Son visage grimaça un peu, et Jecht s'en amusait. Elle voulu gémir, mes les lèvres du soldat l'en empêchèrent. Elle fut un peu surprise, et se débâta comme elle pu, faiblement. Mais Jecht n'eut aucun mal à la maintenir de sa main gauche. Celle-ci éparpilla le sang du jeune homme, sur sa joie froide. Jecht arrêta son baisé et sembla presque énervé quand il la regarda : elle semblait presque dormir.

Jecht : Alors ce que je fais te laisse indifférente, hein ? Hein !

Il a secoua un peu, laissant des tâches de sang sur sa hanche. Elle remua un peu la tête, comme soudainement réveillé. Jecht sourit agacé. Il poigna dans culotte et lécha vivement son oreille droite. Elle gémit.

Jecht : Ha tu vois que tu aimes ça !

Chihiro_, faiblement_ : Arrêtez !

Jecht : Arrêter quoi, hein ?

Sa main gauche, dont le sang avait presque séché, leva son t-shirt pour y passé dessous. Chihiro frissonna encore, la main chaude Jecht sur son ventre froid. Il remonta encore, elle ouvrit à demi la bouche. Il atteint un sein et le poigna doucement, il fit quelques caresses. Elle ouvrit la bouche, il l'embrassa encore, profitant de ce moment pour entrer sa langue. Celle de Chihiro, essayait de l'éviter mais c'était trop dur. Jecht se colla encore, et maintenant la tête de la jeune fille sa main droite. Trop collé contre elle, ses caresses étaient peu précise et inefficace. Il se retira enfin, la laissa respirer. Ce qu'elle fit, en haletant un peu, car sa main droite était revenu trifouiller son entre jambe. Jecht souleva son t-shirt, dévouant ses seins. Il en prit un en bouche, léchant et suçant les tétons déjà durcit. Et de se mains il tenait d'une part son entre jambe et de l'autre un sein. Il continua son manège un instant, Chihiro ne somnolent plus, mais s'agitant par le plaisir.

Chihiro_, faiblement_ : Arrêtez !

Jecht : Jamais ! Pour la souffrance que j'endure, il faut que tu fasses plaisirs… Même ton corps tout entier, ne pourra apaiser mon mal, mais on peut toujours s'en contenter… pour l'instant, hein ?

Il se redressa pour regarder l'expression de son visage. Il semblait apprécier : un visage tourmenter, mais qui ne masquait pas quelques sensations de plaisirs ressentie. Il baissa les yeux, et dans le noir retira un de ses couteaux à la ceinture. Avec celui-ci, il coupa le tissu de la petite culotte et la retira. Sa main revint en dessous de la jupe, son majeur s'enfonça dans son intimité. Il en ressortit, puis rentra pour faire un mouvement de va et vient plutôt lent. La jeune fille jusqu'avant pâle, prit quelques couleurs. Jecht continua avec ce rythme, son doit s'humidifiant. Elle s'approcha de son cou pour l'embrasser et y donna quelques coups de langue. Son doigt se retira d'elle et alla doucement caresser le haut de sa vulve. Il atteint le clitoris et joua avec lui de son indexe. Chihiro se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir. Jecht fut moins doux, et commença à faire de rigoureuse caresse sur son boutton de plaisir. Chihiro ne pu se retenir, et lâcha quelques gémissements. Elle commençait à y prendre goût. Et maintenant si même elle aurait pu se défendre, elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait.

Jecht : Haha ! Ne t'emballes pas comme ça… Je ne fais que commencer…

Il rigola un peu pour lui-même.

Un peu après 4h, en plein milieu de la forêt.

Nao : Je ne sais pas l'heure… mais je pense qu'il devrait être 4h bientôt… On va les rattraper bientôt, apprêtez vous à les surprendre…

Kiba : Ouais… Et d'ailleurs comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour les surprendre…

Nao : Heu… Knifer, tu dis rien… ça va… ?

Knifer était toujours à la traîne, exténué mais continuant toujours sans se plaindre…

Kinfer : O…Oui…

Kiba, _pensant _: Bah ! Il a beau être nôtre chef, il n'a pas des solutions à tout…

Nao : Tiens une goutte… Il va pleuvoir…

Kiba : Et ce sera même un gros orage, hein Gon ?

Gon : Wha !

Un peu plus tard.

Gon : Whaf ! Whaf !

Kiba : Yahou ! Bien joué Gon !

Nao : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Kiba : Gon l'est repéré ! Il ne sont plus très loin…

Nao : Parfait !... D'ailleurs Knifer, commençait à fatiguer, hein ?

Knifer : Pas… Pas du tout !

Nao : Hum…

Gon : Wha…Whouf, Whaf !

Nao : Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

Kiba : Apparemment nous nous en rapprochons rapidement… Je pense qu'ils se sont arrêtés…

Nao : Ok, maintenant, on avance discrètement et faite attention aux pièges… Avec un peu de chance, ils se sont arrêtés pour dormir…

Kiba : Pas de problème ! Gon, nous avertira en cas de pièges !

**Ennemi 1 - On**

L'équipe avança encore. Puis d'un coup Julianos disparu. Il fut comme emporté vers le haut, et tiré par son pied. L'équipe s'arrêta immédiatement.

Nao : Un piège !

Kiba : Je ne comprends pas… Gon !

Gon : Wha…

Gon semblait être désolé et Kiba incrédule. Nao regarda en l'air à la recherche de Julianos qui avait disparu et Knifer, reprenait son souffle tout en scrutant en dessous d'eux pour voir où pouvait être les ennemis.

Plus bas, à l'abri.

Heazen : Vous voyez, ils sont tombés dans le piège comme prévu… Maintenant, Warth et Greed… occupez-vous d'eux… Je continue la route avec Kaizer…

Les deux soldats se regardèrent. Kaizer baissa la tête.

Kaizer, _pensant _: Pourquoi suis-je prioritaire pour lui ?

Heazen se leva, les autres suivirent le mouvement Kaizer en dernier.

Heazen : Bien ! On s'est assez reposé ! Au boulot vous deux… Kaizer suit moi…

Greed et Warth n'eurent pas le temps de marquer leur accord que Heazen était partit. Kaizer les regarda d'un regard désolé. Ils répondirent d'un sourire comme pour dire que ce n'était rien, alors le barbare se dépêcha de rejoindre leur chef, un peu rassuré. Mais les deux soldats n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord, et aussi incompréhensif concernant les choix de leur chef. Ils repèrent des mouvement juste au-dessus d'eux et se décidèrent à y aller. Ils arrivèrent devant les ninjas avec un petit sourire.

Nao : Hey ! Les deux autres s'enfuient !

Kiba : Poursuivons les, Gon !

Gon : Wha !

Gon descendit rapidement, repérant le mouvement des feuilles qui ne cachaient pas le déplacement des soldats. Mais Kiba relevait la tête, les deux soldats attaquaient.

Warth : Vous ne les poursuivrez pas ! C'est nous vos adversaires !

Mais quand les soldats allez les atteindre. Tout d'un coup, ils furent ralentis. Un fil presque invisible était tendu sur le passage, grâce à deux kunais relié à lui et lancé sur deux arbres opposés. Les deux soldats passèrent le barrage, mais cela donna le temps à Nao et Kiba de réagirent. Ils se bougèrent et les deux tombèrent à terre, avec le fil et les deux kunais. On ne les voyait plus à travers les feuillages.

**Ennemi 1 - Off**

Nao : Knifer… C'est toi qui…

Knifer : Ne vous occupez plus de ça… Je vais m'en occuper ! Vous pourchassez les !

Nao : Mais ils seront deux contre toi !

Knifer : Peu importe, je ne suis pas n'importe qui…

Nao semblait réfléchir.

Knifer : Ecoute, je l'avoue, vous êtes trop rapide pour moi… Maintenant, pourchassez les avant qu'ils réussissent à vous semer…

La pluie prenait plus d'ampleur et les grosses gouttes traversaient les feuillages pour venir réveiller Nao de ses pensées. Un petit bruit venait d'en bas, les deux soldats se relevaient. Nao releva la tête, il devait prendre une décision rapidement.

Nao : Ok, mais ne prend pas de risques.. Si ça tourne mal, fuis !

Knifer : Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, maintenant vous dépêchez vous !

Ils acquiescèrent et sautèrent en bas, à la recherche de Gon.

Kiba : Gon, Gon !

Gon : Wha !

Les deux ninjas s'en allèrent, Knifer les regarda faire. Les deux soldats s'étaient maintenant rétablis et avaient bondit de sous les feuillages. Ils étaient maintenant devant Knifer, l'empêchant de s'enfuir, bien que ce n'était pas son intention. Il sourit.

Warth : Qu'est-ce que tu as sourire ?

Greed : Tes amis sont partis… Maintenant, tu n'as aucune chance contre nous deux…

Knifer : C'est ce qu'on verra…

Knifer sortit ses deux pinceaux et se prépara à combattre.

**Chapitre 28 : Souffrir pour l'argent**

Vers 3h15, dans une boîte de streap tease à Taraban.

La porte se referma derrière Nexus, il se retourna pour jeter un œil à l'adolescente. Elle lui sourit, il ne lui répondit pas. Il se retourna à nouveau pour examiner la loge. Elle était plutôt petite, et les affaires personnelles de Kitty étaient rangées, plutôt cachées et mises un peu en désordre derrière des petits meubles. Tout ce qui touchait au sex, accessoires et autre, était autour et à disposition de ce qui prenait toute la place dans cette petite pièce : le lit.

Nexus, _pensant _: Pas croyable, en moins d'une demi-heure, je donne mon premier baiser et je me dépucelle par la même occasion avec…

Il regarda Kitty passer devant lui pour faire quelques arrangements.

Nexus, _pensant _: Enfin deux baisers…

Il baissa la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

Nexus, _pensant _: Si on compte le gars de tantôt qui…

Il se souvient d'un type de tantôt. Le mec complètement bourré, avait fait tombé Nexus par terre. Le pauvre s'était relevé sans trop de mal. Mais le gars pour s'excuser avait dit : « Pardon ! Mais tu sais que je t'aime toi ! ». Et il avait embrassé Nexus dans un baiser qui lui paru long. Le gars s'était remis à rire bruyamment avec ses copains. Et Nexus était complètement déboussolé, après s'être bien désinfecter la bouche. Il avait essayé d'oublier se malheureux incident en se noyant dans la bière. Et maintenant, il était devant une jeune prostituée. Il leva son poing droit et le serra, puis leva la tête.

Nexus, _pensant _: C'est ça ! Je laverais l'affront de cette manière…

Nexus sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que Kitty était déjà sur le lit. Elle était couchée et l'appelait du doigt. Sa jambe droite était relevée, permettant à Nexus d'admirer son string bleu sous sa minijupe. Nexus sentit un peu plus l'excitation montée en lui, provoqué par les mouvements sensuels de Kitty. Il s'approcha doucement, un peu maladroitement. Une fois monté sur le lit, à quatre pattes, Kitty le tira par le col pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Nexus ferma les yeux et se laissa basculer sur elle. Kitty, très entrepreneuse, glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Et légèrement surpris, Nexus roula sa première pelle. Il s'y appliqua comme il pu et ne fut pas trop mauvais pour sa première fois. Les mouvements de la langue de Kitty étaient trop rapide pour lui, ceux-ci emporté par la fougue. Nexus sentit les mains de la jeune fille se balader sur son dos et tout son corps. Elle semblait un peu comme chercher quelque chose. L'une d'elle finit par trouver l'entrejambe du pervers et le pressa, sentant tous les détailles de son anatomie et son membre déjà durci. Son autre main, continua de se balader sur son torse. Les baisers de Kitty était moins directe, Nexus devait les chercher, ce qu'il fit emporter par l'excitation. Il finit même par caler sa tête de sa main pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Kitty, contente, qu'il agisse un peu gémit de plaisir. La main qui était sur son torse passa sur fesses et l'autre remonta doucement sur son cou. Elle le repoussa doucement, lui souriant.

Kitty : Tu m'as l'air très excité… On va passer à autre chose…

Elle le repoussa encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se dégage d'elle et soit à genoux. Ensuite, elle défit le bouton de son pantalon en le regardant. Il était un peu rouge, mais désirer de connaître ce qu'elle allait lui faire. Elle tira la tirette et baissa le pantalon. Ensuite, elle se retrouva face à son slip déformé. Elle passa sa main tout le long de celui-ci pour deviner les forme du membre surexcité. Elle tira doucement le slip puis fit semblant d'être impressionné par la taille du membre. Elle jeta un oeil à Nexus, un peu gêné. Puis elle prit son air envieuse, et prit le pénis dans sa main. Elle le masturba un peu, doucement. Nexus sentait déjà le plaisir, mais elle ne continua pas longtemps. Elle donna quelques petits coups de langue sur son sexe, comme pour goûter. De temps en temps, elle le masturbait un peu. A un moment, elle intensifia les masturbations. Elle se mit même à sucer tout le haut du pénis, en le masturbant continuellement mais doucement. Sa bouche recouvrait de plus en plus son membre, et la vitesse de ses gestes s'accéléraient. Nexus se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Kitty arrêta un instant, ce qui permit à Nexus de récupérer un peu. Elle passait ses cheveux, qui la gênait, en arrière. Puis elle reprit, sa tête faisait des mouvement rapides de va et vient sur son membre. Nexus, de plus en plus excité, prit la tête de la jeune fille et l'aider à accélérer ses coup de tête. Kitty fit un gémissement couvert par le pénis qu'elle avait en bouche. Quand elle vit que Nexus ne pouvait plus couvrir ses gémissement, et qu'il avait arrêté de la prendre, elle continua de le masturber à la main. Elle fit une masturbation très rapide et ouvrit grand la bouche. Son sperme chaud se déversa dans sa bouche en quelques giclées et elle se chargea de tout prendre. Quand elle eut bien tout vidé, elle le regarda pour avaler doucement la semence. Même si celui-ci ne la regardait presque pas, il fermait les yeux pour savourer les dernières brises de plaisir qu'il restait. Fatiguer par tout ça, il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Elle recueillit avec son doigt une goutte de sperme qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Ensuite, elle le suça langoureusement en regardant Nexus, les yeux fermés. Il était allongé, bras écartés et respirant bruyamment.

Kitty, _pensant _: Il est toujours debout ?... Bien, tu vas en avoir pour ton argent mon gars…

Elle retira son haut puis sa minijupe. Ensuite, elle passa une main sous son string en regardant le sexe de l'homme. Il ramollissait. Elle arrêta et se dirigea vers lui, sa tête au dessus de la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux, elle lui fit un petit sourire.

Kitty : Alors… déjà fatigué ?

Nexus_, haletant_ : C'est… C'était magnifique…

Kitty, _pensant _: Fatigué alors qu'il n'a rien fait… _souriant et parlant _Hum… Tu en as déjà assez ?

Nexus : Heu…

Kitty : Allez ! Tu n'as encore rien fait… Et moi je n'ai rien eu…

Nexus prit un air plus grave. Il s'en voudrait de s'être prit son pied, sans qu'elle aie rien ressentie, même si c'était une prostitué. Elle sourit en comprenant à son regard, qu'il serait d'accord. Elle se retira et il se redressa doucement. Elle retira langoureusement son string en le regardant, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Ensuite, elle se tourna pour exhiber ses fesses. Elle les écarta même assez pour qu'on voit son anus. Elle se pencha, sa tête regardant Nexus entre ses jambes. Elle toucha, caressa le tout, ses doigts passant aussi bien sur son intimité que sur son anus. Le sexe de Nexus recommençait à se dresser, et l'homme reprenait confiance par l'excitation. Elle s'en réjouit et prit un pot de lubrifiant à côté du lit. Elle en mit un peu sur ses doigts, et toujours dans la même position, commença à en appliquer sur son anus. Ensuite, elle y entra son doigt pour mettre le produit à l'intérieur. Après une petite lubrification, elle réussit à en mettre deux. Nexus pendant se temps là, c'était déshabiller complètement. Elle avait fini sa préparation, il se masturba un peu puis s'approcha d'elle.

Une fois à sa portée, Kitty entraîna le pénis du jeune homme dans son anus. Nexus se laissa surprendre, même s'il s'en doutait un peu.

Kitty : Sssshh… Ha !

Une fois bien au fond, Nexus commença des mouvements de va-et-vient lents, de peur de lui faire mal.

Kitty : Ha ! Ooouuuuuhooouh !

Visiblement, elle appréciait. Nexus, content et confiant, accéléra le rythme. Après quelques instant, Il commençait doucement à reprendre des sensations et Kitty le remarqua. Elle sourit.

Kitty : Vas-y plus fort, plus loin ! _plus doucement _bourre moi le cul, s'il te plaît…

Elle posa ses mains sur fesses pour l'aider sans ses mouvements et il posait ses mains sur ses seins.

Kitty, _pensant _: C'est ça… Avec la sodomie, je pourrais tenir longtemps. Je ne jouirais pas tandis que lui… _parlant _Hum…

Nexus : Tu… tu aimes ?

Kitty, _langoureusement _: J'adore ! Continue… _pensant _Alors, que lui va tellement jouir, qu'il n'en pourra plus…

Mais après encore quelques va-et-vient.

Kitty, _pensant_ : Ha mais, c'est que ça fait quand même mal !

Elle se toucha entre les jambes, trouva son clitoris.

Kitty, _pensant _: Ha non !... Si je me touche, si je jouie je…

Le plaisir de Nexus montait et il accélérait ses mouvements. Et la douleur de Kitty augmentait.

Kitty, _pensant _: Non ! Il faut que je résiste… Si je jouie aussi, c'est sûr… Je vais m'endormir de suite après…_parlant _Ha !

Nexus continuait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Il était sur le point d'en finir…

**Chapitre 29 : Attendre sa mort…**

Les va-et-vient de Nexus s'accélérant et la douleur augmentant, Kitty céda à la tentation et se toucha. Sa main, un peu hésitante, reprit rapidement confiance en touchant l'intimité, humide, demandant. Kitty toucha et caressa son clitoris, tout en trifouillant l'intérieur avec son majeur. Après, quelques petits débuts, elle passa aux choses sérieuses. Ses doigts habiles, se promenèrent sur son intimité et elle passa même une main sur ses seins. Ses gémissements commencèrent à se faire sincère.

Nexus : Ha… Je vais ! Je vais… !

Kitty comprit, et l'action suivit de suite : Nexus jouit en elle. Le jeune homme se retira et se laissa tombé sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration plus lente : Il s'était finalement endormi. Kitty, encore insatisfaite, se jeta sur la queue de Nexus. Elle la suça, en hâte, tout en gardant une main sur son sexe. Une fois bien lavée de son sperme, elle la branla un peu pour qu'elle se redresse. Ensuite, elle se positionna sur elle et l'enfonça bien elle. Elle recommença avec fougue, les va-et-vient mais cette fois-ci dans son vagin. Nexus couché, elle assise, elle s'essaya puis se redresser pour faire coulisser son membre en elle. Le plaisir montant, elle ne se gêna pas pour crier son plaisir et se toucher au maximum. Nexus était à demi endormi, et ne bougeait plus. Elle finit par jouir à son tour et s'effondra sur le jeune homme.

Kitty : Oh, non… Je vais…

Elle lutta un peu, mais bien trop fatigué après cette soirée, elle se laissa porté par le sommeil comme Nexus. Leur deux corps nus restèrent l'un sur l'autre et ne bougèrent plus jusqu'au matin.

Vers 3h15, en pleine forêt.

Jecht haleta doucement. Il contempla de son seul œil, le visage effaré de Chihiro, faiblement éclairé par la lune. La fille avait un peu de son sperme sur la joue, et luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle commençait à avoir peur. Son ventre lui faisait mal à cause de l'angoisse, mais ce mal n'était rien comparé à celui de ses fesses douloureuses, abusées par le dur traitement qu'il venait de lui faire. Jecht tenait toujours son membre en main, rouge et gonflé par le plaisir qui s'estompait. Il respira calmement. Puis il sourit, Chihiro le vu malgré sa faible vision. Il avait dit qu'il la tuerait, elle avait peur. Il se leva doucement, et elle ne pu plus distinguer les expressions de son visage. Elle fut prit de panique et essaya d'articuler…

Chihiro : Ne… Ne me tuez pas !

Il ne répondit pas. Elle pleura doucement. Son entre jambe s'humidifia doucement de son urine chaude. Puis elle ne se retint pas, et ça coula à flot. Jecht sourit mais elle ne le vit pas.

Jecht : Tu pisses… ? Tu as peur, c'es ça ? Je te fais peur… Hum ?

L'urine coula encore, s'étendant sur le sol. Jecht fit un pas en arrière, ne voulant pas salir ses bottes. Elle eut un air dégoûté puis il reprit son air sournois en regardant ce vagin cracher une tel quantité d'urine.

Jecht : Non, non ! Arrêtes de paniquer… Je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant…

Elle arrêta doucement d'uriner, comme s'il attendait cette réponse pour le faire.

Jecht : Premièrement, je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni la force. Et puis ce serait bien trop facile de t'avoir, alors que tu es sous l'effet de la drogue ! Non, non ! Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tous ça, méditer sur le mal que tu ressens encore après mon passage… Après, je te tuerais, mais avant je veux que tu me supplies de toute tes forces ! Haha !

Il s'arrêta de rire et regarda le corps, mouillé de transpiration, de sperme et d'urine : un drôle de mélange. Il effaça son sourire et soupira. Il voulut aller se reposer puis se rappela une chose. Il chercha dans son sac à dos et trouva une corde. Avec celle-là, il ligota Chihiro.

Jecht : Les effets de la drogue vont doucement s'estomper… Mieux vaut que je prenne mes précautions, hein ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu profites que je ne te surveille plus pour t'échapper !

Elle termina la de la ficelé et l'adossa à un arbre.

Jecht : Normalement avec ce produit, tu n'arriveras pas à t'endormir. Et puis, même, je pense que tu as trop à penser ! Mais moi… Je vais me reposer tranquillement. Ne me dérange pas et sois sage !

Il lui fit un petit sourire, elle ne le regardait presque plus. Un peu de sperme coula le long de sa joue vers son cou. Il se leva pour aller refermer son sac et s'adosser à un arbre pour se reposer comme il le voulait. Il soupira encore.

Jecht, _pensant _: Quel journée… Et cette blessure, j'espère qu'elle guérira… Sans compter, que je dois rattraper les autres…

Elle eut soudainement une envie et il fouilla dans son sac. Il en sortit un paquet de cigarette dont il en sortit une. Il rangea le paquet, sortit une allumette et alluma la cigarette. Il tira un grand coup puis souffla. Il posa sa tête sur l'écorce et leva les yeux aux ciels pour voir la lune.

Jecht, _pensant _: Quand j'y pense ! Les pauvres sont peut-être dans une situation pire que la mienne… Mais je ne pourrais pas les rattraper maintenant, j'ai trop sommeil… Hum… Ha !... Bon, je vais me réveiller, mais juste un peu…

Il se laissa prendre par le sommeil, tout en essayant d'être prudent. Il somnola un moment puis s'endormi complètement. Après, quelques minutes seulement, il fit interpeller par des bruissements puis réveillé par un cri.

Mely : Mon Dieu !

Jecht regarda discrètement de derrière son arbre, ce qu'il se tramait : Mely venait d'arriver et avait découvert le corps de Chihiro. Ce n'était pas bon, il fallait qu'il s'en occupe d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Jecht, _pensant _: Encore cette fille ! A croire qu'elle nous suit partout… Je vais en finir maintenant et c'est pas Heazen qui m'en dissuaderait, même s'il était là…

Mely se rapprocha de Chihiro, et se mit à genoux. Elle la détacha rapidement tout en la questionnant.

Mely : Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a déshabillée et attachée ?

Chihiro : Je… je… C'est… Mais…

Mely : Quoi que d'est il passé ?

Cihiro : Il… il…

Chihiro haletait et transpirait. Mely voyant qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mis une main sur sa joue. Et là, elle s'aperçut qu'un peu de sperme y traînait encore. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprit pas de suite la nature du liquide visqueux. Mais quand elle le fit, elle établit un lien entre ça et le faite qu'elle soit nue et attachée. A ce moment, elle fut extrême désolée. Désolée, de ce qui s'était passé et désolée de n'avoir pas comprit tout de suite. Elle avait du poser des questions qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle pensait toujours que Chihiro était simplement traumatisé, quand elle détourna la tête. Elle remarqua un peu plus loin quelque chose dans le noir. Elle s'y approcha et distingua la seringue qui l'avait drogué. Elle comprit tout à ce moment et retourna auprès d'elle.

Mely : Où est-il maintenant ? Il est partit ?

Chihiro : Non… Il est juste… juste à côté…

Chihiro n'indiqua pas de direction, trop faible pour le faire. Mely regarda à droite puis à gauche. Elle remarqua une fumée venant de gauche. Elle pensa directement à la fumée d'une cigarette et posa ses mains au sol. Par sa magie, elle créa un pilier de terre à l'endroit de la fumée, espérant abattre l'ennemi par surprise. Une fois fait, elle n'entendit aucun cri, ne vit aucune giclée de sang ou même son adversaire. Elle se précipita sur les lieux et en effet, il n'y avait rien. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Mely, _pensant _: Un leurre ?

Le pilier s'effondra. Elle regarda encore à gauche, à droite, même en haut. Il faisait trop noir, elle ne pouvait rien voir. Elle s'avança un peu, prudemment, lentement. Mais quand elle passa devant un arbre, une ficelle se tira, celle-ci vient s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle se retrouva attaché à un arbre, sans avoir eu le temps de rien faire. Jecht, redescendu d'un arbre, apparu devant elle accroupi. Elle se releva et leva les yeux sur elle. Elle serra les dents en le voyant.

Mely : Vous…

Lui, celui qui l'avait tripoté à l'auberge et maintenant, toujours lui coupable d'un viol.

Jecht : Oui… Moi, mais on peut se tutoyer…

Mely : Vous… Vous ! Vous l'avez violée !

Jecht : Chut, chut ! Du calme !

Il s'approcha d'elle, et elle remarqua enfin son œil bandé et maintenant aveugle. Il souriait du même sourire qu'à Chihiro. Elle eut peur un moment, mais essaya de continuer à l'attaquer.

Mely : Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi l'avoir fait du mal !

Jecht : Pour me venger… Elle m'a prit mon œil… Tu vois cette blessure ?

Il s'approcha encore pour lui montrer, presque jusqu'à l'embrasser.

Jecht : C'est elle qui me la faite… Je lui ai rendu ce qu'elle mérite, enfin seulement partiellement… Car tu sais ce que je fais à des filles dans son genre ?

Mely hocha la tête négativement, il sourit. Il sortit un couteau et le présenta au cou de Melinda. Ensuite, il prononça chaque lettre distinctement.

Jecht : Je les tue !

Elle gloussa et essaya de reprendre confiance, sans trop de conviction.

Mely : Je… Je vous en empêcherais !

Jecht : Arrêtes d'être si confiante !... Tu sais bien comment ça va se finir…

Mely : Vous…

Jecht : Tu…

Elle marqua un temps, surprise autant qu'il aie relevé le « vous » et qu'autant qu'il fasse le tutoyer..

Mely : Tu…

Jecht : Je vais te tuer oui… Oh mais attend, c'est toi que j'aie tripoté l'autre jour !

Mely fronça les sourcils. Elle était surprise qu'il ne s'en rappelle que maintenant et aprhéenda la suite.

Jecht : Ha ! Mais ça change tout... ! Je pourrais terminer ce que j'ai commencé cette nuit là…

Mely prit peur, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Jecht le vit quand même, et riait de son courage. Il lécha le couteau qu'il avait en main.

Jecht : Je sens que je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit…

**Chapitre 30 : Greed en mauvaise posture**

Jecht arrêta de lécher son arme et regarda Melinda d'un regard encore tout nouveau. Mely prit soudainement peur de ce regard, et il en rit. Elle essaya encore de dissimuler sa crainte, même si elle ne disait plus rien. Jecht, la ressentait quand même, il ressentait très fort ses choses là. Il s'en amusa encore. Vraiment, il avait fait de bonnes prises grâce à cet équipement ninja. Il le connaissait un peu d'ailleurs pour avoir été à Konoha… Grâce à lui,il vit fait sa deuxième prise la belle t jeune Mely, sûrement encore vierge. Il s'approcha doucement avec sa lame en main. Mais un bruit furtif venant des buissons l'arrêta. Mélinda et lui se retournèrent immédiatement.

**Ennemi 1 - On**

Mely : Zpyke !

Zpyke : Mely !

Mely : Attention, Zpyke! Il...

Melinda s'arrêta soudainement. Elle fronça les sourcils, Jecht avait littéralement disparu le temps d'un coup d'œil. Et rien aux alentours…

Zpyke : Il… ?

Zpyke s'approcha de Mely pour pouvoir lui parler normalement.

Mely : Il a disparu…

Zpyke : Qui ça il ?

Jecht : Moi !

Jecht était retombé d'un arbre. Zpyke le regarda d'un air surpris, puis rapidement furieux et désireux de se battre…

Zpyke : Toi !

Jecht : Oui, moi !

Zpyke : Tu… !

Jecht : Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder avec vous ! Je vous ai préparer une surprise…

Jecht montra un kunai avec un au bout un drôle de papier marqué de drôle de signes. Ils ne comprirent pas. Jecht sourit. Il sortit une allumette et mit le feu au papier. Celui-ci se mit à brûler doucement. Il le jeta sûr un arbre voisin au leur.

Jecht : Ceci est un papier explosif ! Quand il aura fini de brûler, une explosion puissante s'en suivra… Vous exterminant tous ! Hum, haha !

Zpyke : Et tu crois que je vais le laisser exploser comme ça ? Sans rien faire !

Jecht, _souriant _: Oui…

Zpyke : T'es… T'es con !

Zpyke fonça vers l'explosif. Il ne vit pas Jecht se déplacer et cru l'avoir eu par surprise. Mais quand il regarda où il était, il ne le vit pas. Il se retourna devant lui et reçut un violent coup de genou au ventre. Il se mit la main au ventre, et recula pour voir qui avait fait ça. Jecht se tenait toujours dans la position du coup. Il rabaissa sa jambe…

Jecht : Non… Toi, tu l'es…

**Ennemi 1 - Off**

Zpyke retira une main de son ventre pour frotter sa bouche. Il analysa la situation : Jecht lui bloquait l'accès à l'explosif. Il était armé et lui non, derrière lui-même se trouvait Mely toujours ligoté, et impuissante. Jecht semblait attendre… Il finit pas se décider. Il prit tout son courage et se jeta sur on adverse. Celui-ci eut un sourire de surprise. Il esquiva un poing, mais dû tout de suite s' abaisser pour éviter un pied.

Jecht : Vraiment trop con…

Zpyke : Tais toi !

Jecht : Et lent avec ça…

Zpyke : La ferme, j't'ai dit !

Jecht bloqua son pied droit.

Jecht : Ne me parle pas comme ça microbe, ok ?

Il fit valser le pied de Zpyke qui se mit à tourner rapidement sur lui-même. Il faillit tomber à terre, et en essayant de regarder devant lui, il vit la silhouette vert arriver droit sur lui. Il cria quelque chose en se prenant un violent coup de poing. Il tomba à terre, la mâchoire douloureuse, et des vertiges l'empêchant de se relever. Jecht regarda le papier brûler. Il était à la moitié de son parcours…

Jecht : Vraiment, tu me fais perdre mon temps…

Mely : Zpyke !

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Zpyke l'interpella.

Zpyke : Où vas-tu comme ça ? Je n'en ai pas terminé !

Jecht : Je n'en ai pas terminer ?… Tu t'es vu ! Tu tiens à peine debout…

Zpyke, _pensant _: Je ne peux pas me laisser battre… Mely compte sur moi !

Zpyke fonça sur Jecht avec toute sa détermination, lançant un cri de guerre. Jecht sourit encore de se spectacle pitoyable, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il le regarda arriver, et quand Zpyke voulu le taper il le rata. Il se tourna un peu, toujours dans le geste et Jecht était là. A sa gauche, son visage près du sien, il lui murmura quelque chose.

Jecht : Je te l'ai dit : T'es trop lent…

Zpyke reçut un coup à la nuque bien placé. Il tomba et s'évanouie. Melinda cria encore son nom pour qu'il se relève. Jecht eut un petit rire.

Jecht : C'est inutile… Il fait un bon gros dodo, ton sauveur… Humpf !

Il regarda le papier était au ¾ de son parcours. Dans quelques secondes seulement, il exploserait.

Jecht : Bon, je vous laisse moi ! Ciao !

Jecht s'en alla dans un bond. Il se mit à avancer comme les ninjas, en sautant de branche en branche.

Jecht, _pensant _: C'est ça, je vais les rattraper et j'éliminerais tous les membres de son équipe 1 par 1 ! Cette Chihiro payera longtemps pour ce qu'elle a fait, sa seul mort ne suffirait pas…

Une explosion retentit derrière lui. Il regarda l'explosion en se retournant et se mit à rire de sa réussite.

Jecht, _pensant_ : Au prochain…

**Bataille 1 – On**

Le combat entre Knifer et les soldats Warth et Greed étaient sur le point de commencer… Knifer attendait que l'ennemi lance la première attaque. Après un moment Warth augmenta son sourire et se retourna vers Greed.

Warth : Ecoute, ce n'est qu'un policier de Rang D… Nous sommes de Rang C donc pas de soucis à se faire ! Tu vas l'attaquer moi, je vais te regarder…

Greed : Pas de problème, je vais le faire seul !

Greed sortit sa large épée et la plaça devant lui, prêt à attaque. Knifer était déjà sur ses gardes, il ne préférait pas faire de blabla sur le faite qu'on le sous-estimait, après tout il ne connaissait pas leur force. Leur confina allait presque jusqu'à l'intimidé. Il gloussa et serra ses pinceaux. Warth s'assit sans lâcher des yeux Knifer.

Warth : Vas-y… démolie le…

Greed : C'est parti !

Greed se jeta sur Knifer à toute vitesse. Celui-ci, surpris par une tel vitesse de faillit pas bouger à temps. La lame de Greed s'enfonça dans le bois. Knifer, posé sur une branche resta impressionné par les dégâts de l'attaque : La lame avait à demi-coupé la branche, pourtant épaisse. Greed retira son arme et relança un assaut et Knifer à nouveau l'évita de justesse…

Knifer : Comment peut il être si rapide avec une arme si lourde !

Greed : Tu ne fais qu'esquiver ! Bats-toi !

Knifer bloqua quelques coups avec son énorme pinceaux en bois. Les coups n'abîmèrent pas ses pinceaux fait d'un bois spécial. Voyons qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir comme ça, Knifer tenta autre chose. Il bondit u grand coup en arrière et avant que son adversaire le rattrape il sortit une boule mauve de son petit sac. Il le regarda venir et jeta la boule à terre avant qu'il ne soit sur lui… La boule éclata et une épaisse fumée mauve s'en dégagea… Le soldat s'arrêta net, la fumée s'était déjà propagée autour de lui : Il ne voyait plus rien…

Greed : Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

Warth, _pensant _: Du fumigène !… _criant _Greed ! Sors vite de là !

Greed : Qu…quoi ? Ha !

Greed venait de se de prendre le premier coup d'une longue série. Il vascilla mais resta sur la branche. Il se prit d'autre coup, et bizarrement, il ne venait jamais du même endroit. Il ne voyait pas son adverse, et ne comprenait pas comment, il pouvait se déplacer aussi vite et dans un tel brouillard ! Il tapait toujours de là où venait le coup, mais raté son attaque et s'en reprenait une autre… Il commençait vraiment à être mal en point, et perdait l'équilibre…

**Chapitre 31 : Les pièges de Knifer**

**Bataille 2 - On**

Greed, _pensant _: Il a raison, il fait que je sorte de là, même si je ne vois rien…

Greed tenta un large bond en arrière et miraculeusement atterrit sur une branche…

Greed, _pensant _: J'ai réussi ! Mais il doit s'en douter… Je dois m'apprêter à ce qu'il surgisse de la fumée…

Greed tint son arme à deux mains et se prépara à riposter. Mais la fumée se dissipait et aucune attaque surprise ne venait… Il finit par reconnaître une silhouette. C'était bien lui, le ninja semblait attendre, Greed remarqua des formes pointus aux mains de Knifer…

Greed, _pensant _: Des couteaux… ?

Greed fut un peu trop lent pour comprendre les intentions du ninja. Knifer lança 3 kunais dans sa direction et ils attirent tous leur cible… Il en reçut un dans le ventre, mais peu profondément, un autre dans la jambe et le dernier dans le poignet… Ce qui lui fit lâché son arme. Il se tint le ventre de douleur et regarda son arme tombé en bas… Il ne pouvait plus la voir…

Knifer, _pensant _: Parfait, la première partie du plan à fonctionné… j'espère qu'il n'a pas ses propres couteaux…

Greed : Traître… Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

Greed retira les kunais de ses plaies pour les relancer. Malheureusement, le soldat n'était pas habitué à ce genre de projectiles, le ninja bien. Ce fut avec facilité que Knifer évita les attaques, d'un autre kunai, sortit de sa poche, il fit valser les autres. La fumée fut complètement dissipée. Greed sera les dents et sauta en avant, son poing en arrière près à l'envoyer sur Knifer. Celui-ci sourit à sa réaction. Greed ne le vit pas, mais pendant ce temps Knifer passa la main derrière son dos et quand Greed arriva sur lui…

Greed : Qu'est-ce que… !

Greed voulut répété son poing, mais la même chose se passa. Maintenant, ses deux mains étaient prisonnières dans un pot. Greed regarda les pots en question, ce n'était pas normale. Il trouva une drôle de substance noir qui bouillait. Et cela ressemblait réagir avec ses mains car ça lui démangeait énormément.

Greed : Que… que m'as-tu fait !

Knifer : Tu vas rapidement t'en rendre compte… 

Greed transpira un peu. La sensation était très étrange. Finalement, les pots tombèrent, laissant place au liquide noirâtre qui remontait de ses mains jusqu'à son poignet.

Knifer : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne s'étendra pas plus loin… Voilà, tu devrais le ressentir maintenant…

Greed ne ressentait plus rien. Mais quand il se rendit compte de la chose, il faillit crier.

Greed : Mes… mes mains !

Knifer : Tu ne peux plus les bouger, hein ? 

Greed : Qu'as-tu fait !

Knifer sourit, fier d'avoir réussi son tour.

Knifer : Bien, je vais te le dire… Cette substance noire a dévoré tous les nerfs de tes mains… Tu ne pourras plus jamais les utiliser…

Greed resta bouche-bée t cette nouvelle qui l'horrifiait. Il sera les dents et garda ses yeux grands ouverts.

Greed : Tu mens !

Son pied voulut rencontrer la tête du ninja, mais celui-ci se baissa et bondit sur la branche derrière lui. Il se releva en souriant.

Knifer : Pas du tout… 

Greed : Hu… Haa !

Warth : Laisse le moi, Greed! Ce salop va payer !

Warth surgit de dessus Greed, toujours paralysé, Knifer évita un coup d'épée et recula. Warth se remit en place pour relancer un assaut…

Bataille 2 - Off 

**Triste 1 - On**

Bien plus tard, après un long combat. Jecht les rejoint et se posta derrière arbre pour regarder la fin du combat. Warth et Knifer avait tous deux bondit dans les airs. Ils se rencontrèrent très haut du sol. Tous se passa très vite : Knifer lança ses deux armes en même temps. Mais Warth, très agile bloqua un pinceaux de son pied, et l'autre d'une lame. Knifer n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Warth utilisa son arme de libre pour lui ouvrir le ventre en retombant… Knifer cracha du sang, et certains de ses organes commençait à s'en aller. Tous deux retombèrent sur une branche. Warth, épuisé mais conquérant, ne regarda même pas derrière lui. Il avait tort. Knifer, dont le ventre se vidait, sortit un kunai.

Knifer : Je… ne mourrais pas seul… 

Il se retourna et se concentra. Il jeta le kunai sur un fil que personne n'aurait pu remarqué. Un bruit se fit entendre, il sourit. Un saut emplit d'un liquide rouge tomba sur Warth qui en hurla. Le soldat tomba à terre. Knifer, complètement vider de lui-même, en fit de même. Warth hurla encore, se demandant comment le ninja avait réussi tel tour de passe-passe…

Jecht : Warth ! Qu…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Warth : Ha !

Jecht : Je peux faire quelque chose !

Warth : Ha !

Jecht ne sachant que faire, et d'ailleurs ne pouvant rien faire, resta là. Il se redressa et le regarder hurler et souffrir. Peu à peu, le liquide rouge s'effaçait pour laisser voir ses dégâts. La peau de Warth s'était complètement dissoute. Jecht eut un regard horrifié. Il criait toujours, le produit ne cessait d'agir… Il dévorait maintenant ses muscles…

Jecht, _pensant _: Un acide… très puissant… Comment… _levant les yeux vers le ninja _a t'il pu… ?

Jecht ferma les yeux impuissant devant ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Après deux longues minutes, le produit avait totalement réagit avec Warth. Le soldat serrait les dents pour ne plus crier. Il avait moins mal évidemment, mais il avait les muscles à l'air, et ceux-ci à moitié dévorés… Jecht ouvrit les yeux et tomba à genou devant ce qu'il restait de son camarade…

Jecht : Je… je vais t'aider… 

Warth : C'est… c'est un peu tard pour ça !

Jecht : Je ne pouvais rien faire ! 

Warth : Ce… ce salop où est-il ?

Jecht : Là-bas… Mais mort je présume… 

Warth : Tant mieux…

Jecht se mit à bander entièrement Warth, ne laissant la place que pour ses yeux, eux intacte. Evidement ça lui fit penser à sa propre blessure : un œil crevé. Il se dit qu'il avait été ridicule de s'emporter pour son œil. Quand on voyait les dégâts qu'avait subit Warth, ce n'était rien… Greed se planta devant Jecht qui finit par le remarquer.

Jecht : Greed ! 

Greed : Hu… Jecht ?

Jecht : Mais que t'est-il arrivé aux mains ? 

Greed : Et toi… to œil ?

Ils baissèrent tous deux la tête.

Jecht&Greed : Ces ninjas...

Ils regardèrent Warth... Et puis se regardèrent entre eux. Ils le soulevèrent plus le portèrent…

Greed : Je t'ai vu arrivé… Tu te déplaçais de branches en branches… comme ces ninjas…

Jecht : Oui… Mais avec cette pluie maintenant, ce serait impossible…

Greed : N'empêche, on ferait mieux de rentrer vite fait… Pas moyen qu'on dorme ici avec cette pluie…

Jecht : Ouais…

**Triste 1 - Off**

**Ennemi 1 - On**

Tout d'un coup, quelque chose bougea au dessus d'eux.

Jecht : Ecarte toi !

Julianos venait de tomber du ciel. Il se tenait en position d'un félin qui allait bondir sur sa proie. Mais avec ces dents et dan son cas, on dirait plutôt un gros rat…

Jecht : Ecoute… Tu vas te depêcher de fuir et d'emmener Warth, j'en fais mon affaire puis je vous rattrape…

Greed : Hum… D'accord, courage !

Greed s'en va, s'en trop se poser de question…

Jecht : Bien… à nous deux maintenant…

**Ennemi 1 - Off**

Vers 6 heures du matin, de l'autre côté de la forêt.

Heazen : Enfin, on y arrivé !

Kaizer : Et… les autres ?

Heazen : Les ninjas ne nous suivent plus ! C'est le principal ! Allez vient !

Kaizer : Hum, ok…

Il finit par suivre son chef.

Heazen : Allez ! Arrête d'hésiter comme ça… Et puis tu sais, ces idiots n'ont pas faire leur travail, je le sais…

Kaizer : Ha ?

Heazen : Non. Deux d'entres ces ninjas on essayé de nous poursuivre… Mais à cause de la pluie, leur chien pisteur les a lâchés…

Kaizer : Comment tu sais ça ?

Heazen marqua un temps et se retourna. En faite, il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question.

Heazen : Je ne sais pas ! Je sens ces choses là… Et puis mon intelligence fait tous le reste… Allez viens on va entrer dans cette boîte de streap-tease ! J'ai besoin de me détendre…

Kaizer rougit un peu, mais entra quand même. Ils allaient donc passer du bon temps, pendant que d'autres risquaient leur vie…

**Chapitre 32 : Un client très riche**

Heazen prit place au comptoir et, très enthousiaste, commanda deux bières.

Kaizer : Tu sais très bien que je ne bois pas… 

Heazen : Même pas pour fêter la réussite de la mission !

Kaizer : Quel réussite ? On ne sait pas si les autres sont encore vivant… 

Heazen : Oh, oh !

Barman : Voilà vos bières...

Heazen : Je vais boire la tienne dans ce cas !

Heazen prit sa grande chope de bière qu'il bu cul sec. Kaizer le regarda faire, un peu dégoûté. Heazen déposa son verre dans un grand soupir.

Heazen : Délicieux ! Tu devrais t'y mettre !

Kaizer : Non merci… 

Heazen : Allez, ne fais pas cette tête ! L'important c'est qu'on aie le livre et que ton chef soit vivant, hein ?

Kaizer : … 

Heazen : Quoi ? Tu l'as ce livre ?

Kaizer : Oui… 

Heazen : Et bien tout va bien ! Maintenant, profite du moment !… Oh, des jeunes filles !

Deux jeunes filles vinrent entourer Heazen. Celui-ci, les prit toutes deux dans ses bras et ne cessa de mater leurs courbes avantageuses. De son côté, Kaizer repoussa une femme qui venait vers lui.

Heazen : Oh, Kaizer ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Kaizer, _accoudé au comptoir_ : Rien…

Heazen : Tu ne trouves pas ses filles… tellement belles ?

Jeune fille 1 : Oh arrêtez !

Jeune fille 2 : Charmeur !

Heazen : Mais si vous l'êtes !

Heazen embrassa l'une d'elle dans le cou. Les filles ne se gênèrent pas pour caresser tout son corps. Il donna un coup de langue sur le même cou, la fille poussa un petit rire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kaizer qui haussa les épaules. Le barbare quitta le comptoir pour s'en aller. Puis il se souvint de quelque chose.

Kaizer : Avant de partir, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… Heazen : Je t'écoute… 

Heazen s'amusait toujours avec ses jeunes filles. Kaizer le regardait d'un regard presque noir.

Heazen : Quoi ! Kaizer : En privé… Heazen : Ca peut pas attendre ? 

Kaizer : Non…

Heazen hésita un instant. Puis il s'excusa au près des jeunes filles et alla le rejoindre un peu plus loin, à l'écart.

Heazen : Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse encore ? Kaizer : Tu avais parler d'un assaut sur Taraban… Heazen : Oui… Kaizer : Je pensais qu'on devait justement se dépêcher pour cette évènement… Heazen : Oh ! C'est donc cette broutille qui te tracasse, j'ai cru que… Kaizer : Broutille… Tu oublies nôtre travaille… Heazen : Ecoute, la prise de la ville n'est prévue que pour 8 heure… Kaizer : Il est déjà 6 heures passés… Heazen : Oui, et ? Kaizer : …Alors comme ça, c'est nuit blanche ? Heazen : Pour moi en tout cas ! Toi, tu fais ce que tu veux ! 

Heazen partait déjà.

Kaizer : D'accord ! Mais moi je vais me reposer à l'hôtel… Heazen : Ouais, ouais, fait comme tu veux ! 

Kaizer fut vexé que son chef s'en allait déjà vers ces filles. Il soupira et s'en alla sans lui souhaiter bonne nuit, après tout il n'allait pas dormir.

Heazen : Alors mesdemoiselles ! On a envie de s'amuser ? 

Jeune fille 1 : Avec toi, oui !

Jeune fille 2 : Hihi…

Heazen : Vous couchez pour combien ? 

Jeune fille 1&Jeune fille 2 : …

Barman : Hum, mes danseuses ne sont pas des prostituées… 

Heazen : Ha bon… Je croyais…

Heazen fouilla une de ses poches et sortit une grosse bourse. Il l'ouvrit un peu et les laissa contempler les brillantes pièces d'or.

Heazen : Et même pas pour tout ça ?

Les filles émerveillées, se regardèrent. Peut-être que pour une fois, elles étaient prêtes à se prostituées pour autant d'argent. Mais quand même, elles n'étaient pas si désespérées, et n'allaient peut-être pas s'abaisser à si bas traitement. Elles discutaient encore ferme et Heazen les regardait, danser était une chose, se prostituer une autre.

Heazen : Attention ! Je ne coucherais qu'avec une vrai une femme. Celle qui me fera vraiment atteindre le 7ième ciel…

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent encore. Puis baissèrent la tête, résignées. Aucune d'elle n'avait le talent de prostituée.

Barman : Hum…

Heazen : Je vais être pipé comme jamais !

Barman : Bien, si vous êtes si enthousiaste… Il y a bien… Kitty…

Heazen : Ha ! C'est génial...

Jeune fille 1 : Sauf que ça fait trois heures, qu'elle s'est enfermé avec un client...

Barman : Oui, je sais…

Jeune fille 2 : Oui, c'est bizarre !

Heazen : Mais non ! C'est qu'elle prend son travail très à cœur… Ou alors, le client l'a bien payée…

Jeune fille 2 : Trois heure quand même…

Barman : Bon, je vais voir… s'il est libre. En tout cas, si elle l'est, elle se fera un plaisir de couché pour autant d'argent !

Heazen : Je n'en doute pas ! Allez vite voir !

Barman arriva devant sa loge personnelle et frappa et prononçant son nom. Il répéta l'action plusieurs fois, sans succès. Il jeta un œil au comptoir, les jeunes filles et Heazen les regardaient. Il finit par oser entrer. Il avait un double des clés, cela ne servait pas à rien.

Barman : Kitty ?

Barman s'approcha des deux êtres nus. Ils étaient encore l'un sur l'autre et Nexus en elle.

Barman : Elle dort…

Il s'approcha tout de même tout prêt et secoua la jeune fille. Elle frémit pour se réveilla doucement.

Kitty : T… toi… ? Ha ! Je me suis endormie !

Barman : Calme toi !

Kitty : Quel heure est-il !

Barman : 6 heures passés…

Kitty : La soirée est finie…

Barman : Mais non, mais non… Si je te réveille, c'est que j'ai un gros client pour toi…

Kitty : Ha oui ! A cette heure-ci!

Barman : Oui, viens voir toi même ! Un bourse pleine de pièce d'or !

Kitty s'approcha de la porte pour y regarder à travers discrètement. La bourse était toujours sur le comptoir, et Kitty fut aussi impressionné par son énormité. Heazen ne les regardait pas, mais elle ne put voir que son avant bras.

Kitty : Un soldat ?

Barman : Oui…

Kitty : Normale qu'il aie autant d'argent alors…

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour trouver le pantalon de Nexus. Elle y arracha la grosse bourse qu'elle porta d'abord à ses yeux pour en examiner l'énormité. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda, il n'y avait pas que des pièces d'or, mais c'était quand même une belle prise. Elle cacha le butin dans un de ses tiroirs. Le barman la regardait faire, comprenant très bien qu'elle le volait. Mais il la laissa faire.

Kitty : Bien, ce n'est pas parce qu'on se connaît que tu peux me mater comme ça !

Barman, _rougissant _: Pardon !

Kitty : Je plaisantais !… Tu peux dire à ce client que je répondrais à ses exigences…

Barman : Il a dit vouloir… être pipé comme jamais…

Kitty : Ha !… Le pervers, ne t'inquiètes pas… Il en aura pour son argent, je ne vais pas le voler celui-là…

Barman : Hum…

Kitty : Et prépare moi une chambre !… Le temps de m'habillée et je suis prête…

Le barman était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte mais il s'arrêta sur ses mots…

Kitty : Bah oui… C'est pas parce que je serais nue que je dois l'être maintenant… Je veux lui mettre plein la vue dès le début, je vais mettre mes habits les plus sexy…

Barman : D'accord… Tu seras prête quand ?

Kitty : Laisse moi 10 minutes pour me préparer…

Barman : Tout ça !

Kitty : Va le faire patienter avec quelques bières ! C'est ton job, non ?

Barman : Mouais…

Le barman revint donc à sa place pour parler à Heazen. Il lui certifia qu'il ne sera pas déçu mais que pour ça il devait atteindre encore 10 minutes. Le plaisir n'en serait plus fort.

Heazen : J'ai hâte de voir ça ! En attendant, servez moi donc une autre bière !

Barman : Bien sûr !

**Chapitre 33 : La mission continue !**

Kaizer marchait doucement la tête tournée vers l'arrière. Il regardait un dernière fois la boîte de nuit où son chef s'amusait. Il allait entrer dans l'hôtel quand il se heurta à quelqu'un qu'il fit tombé. Il se retourna évidemment puis baissa la tête pour regarder la personne. Il rougit en s'apercevant que cette personne n'était autre que Buffy. La jeune fille fit de même en ouvrant les yeux.

Buffy : Kaizer !

Kaizer : Buffy...?

Buffy : Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kaizer : Attends laisse moi t'aider à te relever… 

Le barbare l'aida à se relever, après tout ce fut ses muscles contre quoi elle se heurta et en tomba.

Kaizer : Hum, je ne suis plus en mission pour le moment… Je comptais me reposer dans cet hôtel…

Buffy : Oh !… Kaizer : Et toi ?… Buffy : Hum… 

Elle baissa la tête, un peu gênée de ce qu'elle allait dire.

Buffy : Je me suis réveillée et mon compagnon de route n'était pas là… On… on dort dans la même chambre…

Kaizer, _détournant la tête _: Oh…oh…

Buffy, _baissant encore plus les yeux _: Hum, heu ! On a une réunion concernant nos diplôme de magie dans une heure… Alors, il faudrait que je vous… s'il sera prêt…

Kaizer : D'accord… 

Buffy : Tu… tu ne l'aurais pas vu ! Peut-être l'as-tu déjà vu, il était à la bibliothèque… la dernière fois…

Kaizer : Peut-être… 

Buffy : Il est d'environ ma taille, les cheveux châtains clair et habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc… Et… il porte une grosse bourse avec lui…

Kaizer : Hum… Désolé, je l'ai pas vu… 

Buffy, _baissant encore la tête _: Oh…

Un silence se forma sans que les deux êtres se regardent. Kaizer finit par prendre la parole.

Kaizer : Bien,… Maintenant je vais allé me reposer, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit… Aurevoir…

Kaizer entra et Buffy ne lui dit même pas au revoir. Elle baissa la tête et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle la leva un peu, elle hésitait à faire quelque chose. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ré entra dans l'hôtel. Kaizer était déjà au comptoir, prêt à demander une chambre.

Buffy : Kaizer ! Kaizer : Buffy.. ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

Buffy, _rougissante _: Kaizer, je ! Kaizer…Je… je…

Buffy baissa encore la tête et finit par remarquer que deux hommes attendaient derrière eux. Ceux-ci étaient dans un pitoyable état et tout deux portaient le costume bleu de policier. L'un avec les bords de fourrure et son chien caché dans son manteau, et l'autre avec un col plus long qui cachait sa bouche. Elle les regarda un instant puis les laissa passer.

Nao : Merci… 

Les deux ninjas passèrent donc devant et commandèrent une chambre avec deux lits séparés. Ils montaient déjà les escaliers vers leur chambre, Nao devant avec la clé en main quand…

Kiba : Nao !

Nao, _se retournant_ : Quoi ?

Kiba : Cet homme regarde, c'est… Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

Nao : Non… Qui est-… 

Nao s'arrêta en voyant l'uniforme de soldat, et l'état pitoyable de Kaizer.

Nao : Un soldat ? Kiba : Oui, et je suis prêt à parier que c'est l'un de ceux qu'on poursuivait… Nao : … Je… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse… ? 

Ils se turent. Kaizer et Buffy arrivaient vers eux. Ils les dépassèrent, Kiba continua de les suivre des yeux. Buffy était devant et tirait Kaizer, un peu timide.

Kiba : Je ne sais pas, mais on va pas rester les bras croisés…

Nao : Nôtre mission était de les arrêter afin qu'ils ne prennent pas la ville avec cette autre division… Mais je pense que tout n'est pas perdu… Ils ne prendront pas la ville seuls…

Kiba : D'ailleurs, normalement, ils ne sont que deux… Je suis sûr que Chihiro, Knifer… et Julianos, on fait du bon boulot…

Nao : Peut-être… 

Kiba : Bon, on fait quoi ?

Nao : On pourrait peut-être… les espionner pour savoir quand cette autre division devrait arrivée…

Kiba : Super ! 

Quelque chose bougea de sous le manteau de Kiba. Celui-ci ouvrit un peu sa tirette, le museau de Gon dépassa. Le chien passa toute sa tête hors du manteau et poussa un aboiement de joie.

Kiba : Toi aussi le plan de te plaît, Gon ?

Gon : Whaf !

Kiba : Tu voudrais jouer le chien espion ?

Gon : Whaf ! Whaf !

Kiba : Il est d'accord !

Naoi : Super…

Kiba : Tu as sentis le parfum de cette fille Gon ? Conduis nous à elle !

Gon aboya et Kiba ouvrit encore un peu son manteau. Le chien dégagea ses pattes puis sauta dans les escaliers. Il aboya encore pour dire qu'on le suive et commença à renifler l'air et la terre. Après avoir humer tout ça quelques instants, il se mit au trot. Les ninjas le suivrent et finirent par arriver à une porte. Gon se mit debout sur ses pattes arrières.

Kiba : C'est là Gon ?

Buffy lui montra le lit où il allait dormir. Kaizer encore un peu ému bredouilla quelque chose.

Kaizer : C'est vraiment gentil de me proposer de partager ta chambre…

Buffy : Ce n'est rien ! Si ce n'est que pour te reposer un moment, tu peux rester ici… Nexus et moi seront à l'école toute la journée…

Kaizer : Tu… tu crois que ça ne le dérange pas que je… j'empreinte son lit ?

Buffy : Mais non ! Vas-y installe toi !

Kaizer : Mer… merci !

Kaizer descendit son sac à dos à terre et s'apprêtait à le vider quand il entendit un bruit. Il tendit l'oreille, cela ressemblait à un aboiement. Il se tourna.

Kaizer : Tu n'as rien entendu ?

Buffy : Non…

Kaizer : Je vais voir…

**Ennemi 1 - On**

Kaizer ouvrit la porte, mais il n'y avait rien dans le couloir. Il haussa les épaules et referma la porte. A ce moment, les ninjas et le chien imprudent sortirent de leur cachette.

Nao : Bravo… Ton chien a faillit nous faire repérer…

Kiba : Rha ! Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, hein Gon ?

Le chien intelligent, hocha de la tête pour répondre.

Kiba : Tu vois, il est intelligent… Il ne recommencera plus… Bon, c'est quoi le plan ?

Nao : Gon va se faire passer pour un chien de rue et entrera dans leur pièce grâce à son charme. Ensuite, il n'aura plus qu'à retenir les informations intéressante et te les communiquer…

Kiba : Super !

Nao : Tu crois que ton chien intelligent saurais faire ça ?

Kiba : Sans problème…

Nao : Et pour le comprendre, ça ira je suppose…

Kiba : Evidement, c'est ma spécialité…

Nao : Bien, retire lui son collier et dis lui bien qu'il nous rejoindre dans la chambre, quand il aura informations nécessaire au bien de nôtre mission…

Kiba : T'as entendu Gon ? Tu écoutes bien ce que ce soldat dira à propos d'un rai sur cette ville… Dès que tu en sais assez, tu te débrouilles pour t'échapper… Et que l'on ne te suive pas !

Kiba caressa Gon, il semblait avoir comprit. Il s'empressa alors de retirer le collier et de le mettre dans l'un de ses petits. Il lâcha le chien à terre, et celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner. Une fois à bonne distance le maître donna signe au chien qu'il pouvait commencer à agir. Kiba ne le regarda plus et monta au deuxième étage où se trouvait sa chambre.

Buffy : Tu as entendu ?

Kaizer : Ha ! Tu l'entends toi aussi maintenant…

Buffy ouvrit la porte et ne trouva rien à hauteur des yeux. Mais quand elle sentit deux petites pattes sur ses jambes, elle baissa les yeux. Elle poussa une exclamation de joie et se baissa pour prendre le chien dans les bras. Kaizer se retourna.

Buffy : Kaizer ! Regarde moi ce que j'ai trouvé… N'est-il pas beau ?

La jeune fille avait les yeux rivés sur le chien. Celui-ci lui faisait les yeux doux et se frottait affectivement contre ses seins. Kaizer regardait le chien, sans rien dire. Puis finit par rougir en se rendant compte qu'il regardait surtout les seins et pas le chien.

Buffy : Alors ?

Kaizer ne disait toujours rien. Le chien se mit à lécher les mains de Buffy. La jeune fille se mit à rire gaiement.

Buffy : Vas-y ! Caresse-le… _le caressant _Tu vois ? Il est gentil… Hein, mon petit ?

Gon : Whaf !

Kaizer tendit la main prudemment pour le caresser. Mais il dû de suite la retirer, celui-ci faillit la lui morde. Kaizer regarda le chien dans les yeux, le chien faisait pareil. Il serrait les dents et faisait le chien méchant. Buffy était un peu étonnée.

Buffy, _le caressant _: Calme toi ! Ce n'est que Kaizer… un gentil soldat…

Le chien se calma, ferma les yeux et se blottit contre elle, faisant mine de vouloir se reposer.

Buffy : Pauvre, tu dois être fatigué ? D'où viens-tu mon petit ?

Kaizer : Ce chien ne m'inspire pas confiance…

Buffy : Allons donc ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec eux que…

Kaizer : J'ai eu cette mauvaise impression, rien qu'en le voyant…

Buffy : Mais non, Kaizer ! Tu es gentil, hein ?

Gon : Whaf!

Buffy : Comment t'appelles-tu? Tu n'as plus de maître ?

Kaizer regarda encore ce chien. Il lui donnait une drôle d'impression, mais il ne préférait pas insister au près de Buffy, de peur de la vexé.

**Ennemi 1 - Off**

**Chapitre 34 : La mission avant tout**

Buffy était toujours entrain de caresser le chien quand elle s'aperçut du calme qui régnait. Elle leva les yeux vers Kaizer, celui-ci baissait la tête. Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis leur désaccord sur l'identité du chien. Une mèche tomba sur le visage Kaizer, lui cachant un œil. En regardant ce visage, Buffy se rendit compte à quel point le garçon était beau. Elle rougit encore et se remit à s'intéresser à lui.

Buffy : Dis Kaizer !

Kaizer : Hum ?

Kaizer releva la tête et remit ses cheveux en place.

Buffy : Pourquoi t'es dans l'armée ?

Kaizer, _surpris _: …

Buffy, _gênée _: Depuis un moment les soldats sont devenus méchants... Ils exécutent ou capture d'innocentes personnes qu'on ne revoit jamais en suite… Mais toi, tu m'as l'air gentil… Pour… pourquoi t'es avec eux ?

Kaizer détourna la tête vers la porte. Buffy finit par baisser la tête, se sentant stupide d'avoir posé cette question.

Kaizer : Tu as raison…

Buffy, _relevant la tête _: … ?

Kaizer : Je ne veux pas faire de mal, et on en fait beaucoup trop dans l'armée… Au début, j'y étais pour l'amour du combat, et l'amour de mon pays… Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à y faire…

Buffy : Hey ! Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter ton job ! … Pour ce que je t'ai dis… Je voulais juste comprendre…

Kaizer : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais déjà pensé à prendre cette décision…

Buffy : Mais si tu quittes l'armée où iras-tu ?

Kaizer : Dans la police…

Kaizer lui sourit. Buffy lui sourit à son tour, se sentant plus rassurée. Un nouveau blanc suivit.

Buffy : Hum, Kaizer !

Kaizer : Oui?

Buffy : Tu peux venir ici tu sais...

Kaizer : Heu…

Buffy : N'aies pas peur de te rapprocher de moi ! Et puis tu peux te coucher ici, si tu veux… Mon lit est encore mieux que le sien…

Kaizer s'exécuta, devenant aussi rouge que la fille. Gon regardait attentivement le barbare et la fille, il ne comprenait pas très bien. Au début, Kaizer et Buffy étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mais Kaizer décida de s'allonger. Il ferma les yeux, Buffy parla plus doucement.

Buffy : Tu sais Kaizer…

Kaizer : Hum… ?

Buffy : J'ai su que tu étais un type bien dès que je t'ai vu…

Kaizer : …

Buffy : C'est vrai ! Et puis, je me sens bien avec toi… Je me sens en sécurité…

Kaizer, _rougissant et détournant les yeux _: Merci…

Un autre blanc vint s'ajouter sans que les deux êtres ne se regarde. Gon semblait un peu surpris que le barbare ne soit ni violent, ni même méchant avec Buffy. Kaizer finit par casser se vide. Il tira Buffy par le bras et celle-ci tomba dans les bras du barbare. Malgré son manque de délicatesse, il réussit à la serrer contre son cœur. Il la blottit contre lui et elle se sentait en sécurité comme elle lui avait dit. Elle ferma les yeux, Gon poussa un aboiement que personne n'entendit. Il resta sur le lit, et ne se fit par remarquer.

A l'étage du dessus.

Kiba : Hé, Nao !

Nao : Quoi ?

Kiba : Tu crois qu'il va marcher ton plan ?

Nao : J'en sais rien !

Kiba : Ha ! Tu pourrais être plus objectif ! C'est toi le chef, après tout !

Nao revint s'asseoir sur le lit en face. Kiba allongé sur son lit, détourna la tête pour le regarder.

Nao : Ecoute, j'espère tout comme toi que ça marche… Mais je pense pas que ce soldat parle de ses plans à n'importe qui…

Kiba : Rah ! C'est malin… De toute façon, Gon nous appellera dès qu'il sait quelque chose…

Nao : Sinon, on peut toujours aller le chercher…

Kiba : Ouais…

A ce moment, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à leur porte. Ils se regardèrent un instant.

Kiba : Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme tout habillé de bleu. Il était blessé. Kiba se releva, frappé de stupéfaction.

Kiba : Julianos ! Tu vas bien ?

Julianos se tenait le bras et semblait épuisés. Les deux ninjas s'approchèrent de lui.

Julianos : Moi ça va, mais il y a bien pire… Knifer…

Nao : Il est arrivé quelque chose à Knifer !

Julianos hocha de la tête. La douleur devint plus aigu un moment, on fit signe de vouloir l'aider mais il refusa cette aide.

Julianos : Il est gravement blessé…

Nao baissa la tête, les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Nao : C'est ma faute… Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser affronter un adversaire plus fort que lui seul…

Kiba : Ne dis pas ça ! C'était sa décision et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter !

Nao : Il a des chances de s'en sortir…

Julianos, _détournant la tête_ : Je ne sais pas… son état est assez grave, en tout cas…

Nao, _relevant la tête_ : Il faut que je le vois…

Julianos : Hum ! J'étais venu pour ça ! Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre…

Nao s'apprêtait déjà à partir quand Kiba l'arrêta.

Kiba : Attends !

Nao : Quoi ?

Kiba : Tu oublies Gon…

Nao se retourna vers Kiba et marqua une pause.

**Départ 1 - On**

Nao : C'est vrai…

Kiba : Hum ! Ecoute… Hum, ha ! Bon, je vais rester ici… Tu n'auras qu'à aller voir Knifer…

Nao : C'est vrai !

Kiba : Oui, c'est vrai. Après tout, tu es le chef… Et tu as besoin de le voir…

Nao : Mais tu veux le voir toi aussi !

Kiba, _souriant _: Mais tu oublies ma devise ! « La mission avant tout ».

Kiba leva son pouce pour le rassurer. Nao sourit, rassuré.

Kiba : Tout ira bien… Et je viendrais vous retrouver si j'ai du nouveau…

Nao : D'accord…

Nao ferma la porte derrière lui et s'en alla en suivant Julianos. Kiba resta seul.

Kiba, _pensant _: Pauvre Knifer… Je connais ses capacités… Il a dû affronter des ennemis très fort pour être dans ses états…

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne tarda pas à avoir Nao et Julianos qui courait vers l'hôpital.

Kiba, _pensant _: Désolé, que je ne puisse te voir maintenant… Mais la mission avant tout… Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira…

**Depart 1 - Off**

A l'étage du dessus.

Buffy était toujours blottit contre Kaizer. Elle se releva en sursaut et regarda partout autour d'elle.

Buffy : Quel heure est-il ? Ha ! Il est déjà 6 heure et demi passés ! Je… Je ne veux pas être en retard à cet examen si important ! Hum…

Elle posa son regard sur Kaizer. Le barbare dormait paisiblement, elle le trouvait encore plus beau endormi. Sa respiration était calme. Buffy sourit, ne se lassant pas de le regarder dormir. Elle pencha sur son visage. Sa tête faisait de l'ombre sur celui-ci, elle arrivait tellement prêt qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Elle ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser fut plus long que son premier et à ses yeux bien plus important. C'était Kaizer la personne qu'elle aimait, même si Nexus était un beau jeune homme qui ne manquait pas de la faire rougir. Elle retira doucement. Elle aurait voulu encore rester prêt de cet homme. Elle se dit finalement que plus vite elle aura fini cet examen, plus vite elle le retrouvera. Elle se leva, se prépara, et quitta la pièce en jetant un dernier regard sur lui. Son examen commençait à 7 heure, elle n'avait pas intérêt à tarder… Et Nexus avait tout intérêt à se ramener lui aussi…

Dans la boîte de streap tease. Les premiers rayons du soleil se montrait. Ceux-ci venaient passer à travers la fenêtre et éblouir, le jeune homme encore fatigué de cette nuit mouvementé. La clarté augmenta et le jeune homme réagit en bougeant dans son grand lit. Kitty était à la fenêtre, elle venait de tiré les rideaux et regardait le soleil du matin. Nexus finit par pousser quelques gémissements, elle se tourna vers lui.

Nexus, _se réveillant _: Quel nuit ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi… Mais quel rêve ! Si je pouvais vivre de tels expériences… Enfin ! Heureusement ma bourse… Ma bourse ! Hein, mais où suis-je ! Ha, je n'ai pas rêvé ! Toi !

Nexus pointé son doigt vers Kitty qu'il avait reconnu, malgré qu'elle soit sans son maquillage et ses tenues provoquante.

Kitty : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Non tu ne m'as pas rêvé…

Nexus : Tu m'as pris ma bourse ! Rends la moi !

Kitty : Je me suis permis de prendre l'argent que tu me devais pour cette nuit sublime que nous avons passé ensemble…

Nexus se leva d'un bond et se mit presque à hurler.

Nexus : Toute ma bourse ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Rends moi la monnaie !

Kitty : Quel monnaie ? Il y avait juste assez… C'est moi qui fixe les prix…

Kitty s'en alla de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers la porte.

Nexus : Oh ! Où tu vas ? Tu me dois de l'argent, je te signale !

Kitty : Je ne te dois rien et j'ai mieux à faire que de me disputer avec toi…

Kitty lui jeta un dernier regard avant d'ouvrir la poignée de la porte.

Nexus : Oh ! Tu le prends comme ça ! Et bien, on va voir si tu fais toujours ta maligne devant une arme !

Kitty s'arrêta dans son mouvement, la porte était entre-ouverte. Elle se tourna vers Nexus, ses paroles l'avait surprise.

**Chapitre 34 : La mission avant tout**

Buffy était toujours entrain de caresser le chien quand elle s'aperçut du calme qui régnait. Elle leva les yeux vers Kaizer, celui-ci baissait la tête. Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis leur désaccord sur l'identité du chien. Une mèche tomba sur le visage Kaizer, lui cachant un œil. En regardant ce visage, Buffy se rendit compte à quel point le garçon était beau. Elle rougit encore et se remit à s'intéresser à lui.

Buffy : Dis Kaizer !

Kaizer : Hum ?

Kaizer releva la tête et remit ses cheveux en place.

Buffy : Pourquoi t'es dans l'armée ?

Kaizer, _surpris _: …

Buffy, _gênée _: Depuis un moment les soldats sont devenus méchants... Ils exécutent ou capture d'innocentes personnes qu'on ne revoit jamais en suite… Mais toi, tu m'as l'air gentil… Pour… pourquoi t'es avec eux ?

Kaizer détourna la tête vers la porte. Buffy finit par baisser la tête, se sentant stupide d'avoir posé cette question.

Kaizer : Tu as raison…

Buffy, _relevant la tête _: … ?

Kaizer : Je ne veux pas faire de mal, et on en fait beaucoup trop dans l'armée… Au début, j'y étais pour l'amour du combat, et l'amour de mon pays… Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à y faire…

Buffy : Hey ! Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter ton job ! … Pour ce que je t'ai dis… Je voulais juste comprendre…

Kaizer : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais déjà pensé à prendre cette décision…

Buffy : Mais si tu quittes l'armée où iras-tu ?

Kaizer : Dans la police…

Kaizer lui sourit. Buffy lui sourit à son tour, se sentant plus rassurée. Un nouveau blanc suivit.

Buffy : Hum, Kaizer !

Kaizer : Oui?

Buffy : Tu peux venir ici tu sais...

Kaizer : Heu…

Buffy : N'aies pas peur de te rapprocher de moi ! Et puis tu peux te coucher ici, si tu veux… Mon lit est encore mieux que le sien…

Kaizer s'exécuta, devenant aussi rouge que la fille. Gon regardait attentivement le barbare et la fille, il ne comprenait pas très bien. Au début, Kaizer et Buffy étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mais Kaizer décida de s'allonger. Il ferma les yeux, Buffy parla plus doucement.

Buffy : Tu sais Kaizer…

Kaizer : Hum… ?

Buffy : J'ai su que tu étais un type bien dès que je t'ai vu…

Kaizer : …

Buffy : C'est vrai ! Et puis, je me sens bien avec toi… Je me sens en sécurité…

Kaizer, _rougissant et détournant les yeux _: Merci…

Un autre blanc vint s'ajouter sans que les deux êtres ne se regarde. Gon semblait un peu surpris que le barbare ne soit ni violent, ni même méchant avec Buffy. Kaizer finit par casser se vide. Il tira Buffy par le bras et celle-ci tomba dans les bras du barbare. Malgré son manque de délicatesse, il réussit à la serrer contre son cœur. Il la blottit contre lui et elle se sentait en sécurité comme elle lui avait dit. Elle ferma les yeux, Gon poussa un aboiement que personne n'entendit. Il resta sur le lit, et ne se fit par remarquer.

A l'étage du dessus.

Kiba : Hé, Nao !

Nao : Quoi ?

Kiba : Tu crois qu'il va marcher ton plan ?

Nao : J'en sais rien !

Kiba : Ha ! Tu pourrais être plus objectif ! C'est toi le chef, après tout !

Nao revint s'asseoir sur le lit en face. Kiba allongé sur son lit, détourna la tête pour le regarder.

Nao : Ecoute, j'espère tout comme toi que ça marche… Mais je pense pas que ce soldat parle de ses plans à n'importe qui…

Kiba : Rah ! C'est malin… De toute façon, Gon nous appellera dès qu'il sait quelque chose…

Nao : Sinon, on peut toujours aller le chercher…

Kiba : Ouais…

A ce moment, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à leur porte. Ils se regardèrent un instant.

Kiba : Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme tout habillé de bleu. Il était blessé. Kiba se releva, frappé de stupéfaction.

Kiba : Julianos ! Tu vas bien ?

Julianos se tenait le bras et semblait épuisés. Les deux ninjas s'approchèrent de lui.

Julianos : Moi ça va, mais il y a bien pire… Knifer…

Nao : Il est arrivé quelque chose à Knifer !

Julianos hocha de la tête. La douleur devint plus aigu un moment, on fit signe de vouloir l'aider mais il refusa cette aide.

Julianos : Il est gravement blessé…

Nao baissa la tête, les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Nao : C'est ma faute… Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser affronter un adversaire plus fort que lui seul…

Kiba : Ne dis pas ça ! C'était sa décision et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter !

Nao : Il a des chances de s'en sortir…

Julianos, _détournant la tête_ : Je ne sais pas… son état est assez grave, en tout cas…

Nao, _relevant la tête_ : Il faut que je le vois…

Julianos : Hum ! J'étais venu pour ça ! Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre…

Nao s'apprêtait déjà à partir quand Kiba l'arrêta.

Kiba : Attends !

Nao : Quoi ?

Kiba : Tu oublies Gon…

Nao se retourna vers Kiba et marqua une pause.

**Départ 1 - On**

Nao : C'est vrai…

Kiba : Hum ! Ecoute… Hum, ha ! Bon, je vais rester ici… Tu n'auras qu'à aller voir Knifer…

Nao : C'est vrai !

Kiba : Oui, c'est vrai. Après tout, tu es le chef… Et tu as besoin de le voir…

Nao : Mais tu veux le voir toi aussi !

Kiba, _souriant _: Mais tu oublies ma devise ! « La mission avant tout ».

Kiba leva son pouce pour le rassurer. Nao sourit, rassuré.

Kiba : Tout ira bien… Et je viendrais vous retrouver si j'ai du nouveau…

Nao : D'accord…

Nao ferma la porte derrière lui et s'en alla en suivant Julianos. Kiba resta seul.

Kiba, _pensant _: Pauvre Knifer… Je connais ses capacités… Il a dû affronter des ennemis très fort pour être dans ses états…

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne tarda pas à avoir Nao et Julianos qui courait vers l'hôpital.

Kiba, _pensant _: Désolé, que je ne puisse te voir maintenant… Mais la mission avant tout… Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira…

**Depart 1 - Off**

A l'étage du dessus.

Buffy était toujours blottit contre Kaizer. Elle se releva en sursaut et regarda partout autour d'elle.

Buffy : Quel heure est-il ? Ha ! Il est déjà 6 heure et demi passés ! Je… Je ne veux pas être en retard à cet examen si important ! Hum…

Elle posa son regard sur Kaizer. Le barbare dormait paisiblement, elle le trouvait encore plus beau endormi. Sa respiration était calme. Buffy sourit, ne se lassant pas de le regarder dormir. Elle pencha sur son visage. Sa tête faisait de l'ombre sur celui-ci, elle arrivait tellement prêt qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Elle ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser fut plus long que son premier et à ses yeux bien plus important. C'était Kaizer la personne qu'elle aimait, même si Nexus était un beau jeune homme qui ne manquait pas de la faire rougir. Elle retira doucement. Elle aurait voulu encore rester prêt de cet homme. Elle se dit finalement que plus vite elle aura fini cet examen, plus vite elle le retrouvera. Elle se leva, se prépara, et quitta la pièce en jetant un dernier regard sur lui. Son examen commençait à 7 heure, elle n'avait pas intérêt à tarder… Et Nexus avait tout intérêt à se ramener lui aussi…

Dans la boîte de streap tease. Les premiers rayons du soleil se montrait. Ceux-ci venaient passer à travers la fenêtre et éblouir, le jeune homme encore fatigué de cette nuit mouvementé. La clarté augmenta et le jeune homme réagit en bougeant dans son grand lit. Kitty était à la fenêtre, elle venait de tiré les rideaux et regardait le soleil du matin. Nexus finit par pousser quelques gémissements, elle se tourna vers lui.

Nexus, _se réveillant _: Quel nuit ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi… Mais quel rêve ! Si je pouvais vivre de tels expériences… Enfin ! Heureusement ma bourse… Ma bourse ! Hein, mais où suis-je ! Ha, je n'ai pas rêvé ! Toi !

Nexus pointé son doigt vers Kitty qu'il avait reconnu, malgré qu'elle soit sans son maquillage et ses tenues provoquante.

Kitty : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Non tu ne m'as pas rêvé…

Nexus : Tu m'as pris ma bourse ! Rends la moi !

Kitty : Je me suis permis de prendre l'argent que tu me devais pour cette nuit sublime que nous avons passé ensemble…

Nexus se leva d'un bond et se mit presque à hurler.

Nexus : Toute ma bourse ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Rends moi la monnaie !

Kitty : Quel monnaie ? Il y avait juste assez… C'est moi qui fixe les prix…

Kitty s'en alla de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers la porte.

Nexus : Oh ! Où tu vas ? Tu me dois de l'argent, je te signale !

Kitty : Je ne te dois rien et j'ai mieux à faire que de me disputer avec toi…

Kitty lui jeta un dernier regard avant d'ouvrir la poignée de la porte.

Nexus : Oh ! Tu le prends comme ça ! Et bien, on va voir si tu fais toujours ta maligne devant une arme !

Kitty s'arrêta dans son mouvement, la porte était entre-ouverte. Elle se tourna vers Nexus, ses paroles l'avait surprise.

**Chapitre 35 : Les couples se forment**

Nexus desserra les dents pour former un sourire. Il bondit du lit à terre pour trouver l'épée qu'il avait laissé la veille. Kitty semblait surprise, elle n'avait s'en doute pas remarqué l'arme.

Nexus : Surprise ? J'ai une arme, et je n'ai pas peur de m'en servir !

Nexus dans sa course bondit sur le lit et de lui se propulsa à la porte. La pièce était petite, Nexus arrivait rapidement sur elle. Kitty, surprise, n'eut juste le temps que de placer son bras devant elle. Et quand l'épée de Nexus toucha le bras de Kitty… Elle fut repoussée… Nexus regarda le bras de Kitty et elle aussi tous deux ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Le bras de Kitty était devenu soudainement du métal… Enfin seulement une zone de son bras, le métal semblait encore plus dur que l'épée de Nexus. Il était beau et brillant. Mais après le choque, il s'effaça doucement. Il se rétrécissa sur son centre jusqu'à disparaître… Une fois la tâche métallique disparue. Kitty reprit la parole comme si de rien était…

Kitty : Humpf ! Ne te mets plus en travers de ma route… 

Elle s'en alla, laissant Nexus seul, dans sa loge personnelle.

Nexus, _pensant _: Hé ! C'est qui cette fille… ? Elle n'est pas normale !

Nexus, une fois un peu remit de ses émotions, finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré son sac. Il poussa un cri et recula pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour se rendre compte qu'il était presque 7 heures, et trop tard pour récupérer sa bourse et se rendre à son examen…

Nexus : Fait chier ! Je fais quoi maintenant !

A l'hôpital, au même moment.

Médecin 1 : Entrez !

Julianos entra suivis de Nao. Une fois entré, Julianos fut invité à prendre une chaise. Un deuxième médecin le déshabilla et aller s'occuper de ses blessures. Le premier médecin s'occupait déjà de Knifer. Un plaçait ses deux mains au dessus de son corps et une drôle d'aura verte en sortait. Il finit par s'arrêter quand Nao s'assied à ses côtés.

Médecin 2 : Bonjour !

Nao : Bonjour…

Médecin 2 : Vous devez être son coéquipier, n'est-ce pas ?

Nao répondit affirmativement, toujours aussi peu enthousiaste. Le médecin se tourna vers lui et lui sourit pour essayer de le rassurer. Il continuait à utiliser cette drôle d'aura verte, elle semblait soigner les blessures de Knifer.

Nao : Knifer est… gravement blessé ?

Médecin 2 : Oui, on l'a retrouvé le ventre vidé à terre et son corps inanimé… On a dû remplacé ses organes, et refermé son ventre…

Nao : Mais… Il n'a pas de trace de blessure sur son ventre… 

Médecin 2 : C'est normale ! Nous pouvons faire disparaître les cicatrices récentes avec la magie…

Nao : De la magie ? 

Médecin 2, _hochant la tête _: Oui… C'est de la magie blanche… Grâce à elle, ton ami va peut-être s'en sortir…

Nao : Peut-être… ? 

Nao baissa la tête à nouveau désespéré. Le médecin s'en rendant compte, rectifia ses dires.

Médecin 2 : Hum ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il va s'en sortir c'est sûr… C'est un costaud tu sais, quelques jours de rétablissement et il sera comme neuf !

Nao : Mouais… 

Le médecin eut un petit soupire. Il avait manqué de rassurer Nao. De son côté, Julianos ne disait pas un mot. Il semblait exténué par le combat qu'il avait mené mais ne pouvait pas s'en dormir son bras droit lui faisant trop mal. Nao le regarda se faire soigné. L'autre médecin utilisait la même aura pour soigner. Il faisait cicatrisé les plaies puis effaçait ses cicatrices. Mais elle pouvait aussi réparer les blessures invisibles, par exemple aux muscles ou au os. Ses soins demandaient beaucoup d'attention. Malgré cela, il était utilisé dès qu'on le pouvait étant plus rapide que les méthodes classiques.

Médecin 2 : Au faite… Nous avons trouvé dans la forêt un autre homme et deux filles…

Nao : Ha… _pensant _Une d'elle doit être Chihiro… _parlant _Hum, il y en avait une avec des cheveux roses, dans le même uniforme que nous ?

Médecin 2 : Oui… Nao : Elle est gravement blessée ? Médecin 2 : Non… Elle a juste été droguée et abusée… 

Nao, _incrédule _: Abusée !

Médecin 2 : Violée… si vous préférez… Elle s'en remettra j'espère. Quand à la drogue, elle n'a rien de dangereuses, elle visée juste à lui supprimer ses capacités physiques pendant quelques heures… 

Nao restait sous le choque. Comment avait-il pu échoué si lamentablement ? Il se retrouvait avec un blessé, un blessé grave et une abusée. Sans parlé de Lee qu'il avait laissé seul affronter Jecht. Il n'y avait que lui et Kiba qui était encore entier, il avait honte. Il resté un moment dans ses pensées, sans écouter ce qui se disait. Il ferma les yeux et jura qu'il vengerait les dégâts fait à ses amis et ne ferait plus de telles erreurs !

Bien plutôt à Xian. Mélinda et Zpyke rentrait de la forêt. Eux ainsi Chihiro avaient été sauvé par des médecins qui étaient arrivés juste à temps. Ils pratiquaient la magie et avaient formé un bouclier juste avant l'explosion. Ils furent un peu surpris quand ils les virent débarquer des buissons. Mais une fois la situation expliquée, ils purent rentrer à Xian. Chihiro reçu une pilule bleu pour quel es effets de la drogue se dissipent plus vite. Il était cinq, trois d'entre eux continuèrent leur route et plus tard rencontrèrent Julianos qu'ils aidèrent. Les deux autres rebouchèrent chemin pour escorter Mélinda et Zpyke. L'un deux porta Chihiro qui était encore dans les vapes. L'autre expliqua que le Commandant King Bradley les avait envoyé comme sécurité. Il connaissait les hauts risques de cette mission, mais étant capital avait quand même risqué ses hommes. Il ajouta aussi qu'il espérait qu'elle réussisse. Car éradiquer cette team serait déjà presque assuré la contre attaque de l'assaut sur le village de Taraban. En tout cas, les deux aventuriers étaient fatigués. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant l'auberge dans laquelle ils entrèrent. Ils étaient maintenant devant la chambre dans laquelle il avait discuté. Zpyke ouvrit la porte. Ils allumèrent la lumière et après quelques pas dans la pièce, ils rendirent compte.

Zpyke : Re… regarde…

Mely, _surprise_ : E… Eléa ?

Saysiju et Eléa étaient tous deux endormis dans le même. Eléa était blottit contre lui, la chaleur étant torride la couverture était baissée jusqu'à leur taille. Les deux jeunes étaient torse nue, un courrant d'air entra par la fenêtre ouverte. Cela les réveilla, Mely sourit en regardant Eléa. Zpyke rougissait. Ce lit était celui qu'il allait partagé avec son frère. Il avait prit deux lits de deux places pour des raisons économiques. Quoi qu'il en soit, son frère y dormait maintenant avec la sœur de la fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui, presque une inconnue pour lui. Et son frère sans scrupule, ce l'était « faite ». Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et rencontra le visage souriant de Mélinda.

Mélinda : Eh bien ! On dirait que ton frère est tombé amoureux de ma sœur… On va devoir partagé le même lit…

Zpyke : Qu… Mais !

Mélinda : Allez ne soit pas timide !

Ils se rendirent donc dans la pièce à deux lits. Une pièce similaire qui était censée accueillir Mélinda et sa sœur. Zpyke regarda le lit d'un air incrédule. Il allait vraiment dormir là dedans, avec une fille ? Cette fille ? Mélinda passa à côté de lui, le dépassa et s'apprêtait à ouvrir une porte.

Mélinda : Je vais me changer dans la douche… 

Zpyke : O… k !

Mélinda s'en ferma avec ses vêtements que Zpyke n'avait pas pu la voir prendre. Après quelques instants, Zpyke se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son pijama dans l'autre chambre. En repensant aux deux autres, il hésita à se rendre. Il finit par se dire qu'il irait sans bruit mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, une voix l'arrêta.

Mélinda : Où vas-tu Zpyke ? Si c'est les toilettes que tu cherches, il y en a ici…

Zpyke : Heu, non… Mon pijama est dans l'autre pijama…

Mélinda : Quel pijama ?

Zpyke : Mon pijama…

Mélinda : Tu ne dormirais pas en slip par cette chaleur… Regarde ton frère…

Zpyke : En slip, avec toi au lit ?

Mélinda : Bah oui… Déjà que moi j'ai chaud dans cette tenue…

Zpyke se rendit compte que sa robe de nuit était en effet légère et totalement transparente. Il gloussa et finit par se résigner.

Zpyke : D'accord…

Mélinda entra dans le lit et le regarda. Zpyke comprit qu'il devrait se déshabiller devant elle. Toute façon, ça ne changeait rien. Il le fit donc, en lui faisant dos. Puis il entra délicatement.

Mélinda : Tu vois que ce n'est pas si dur !

Zpyke : Oui…

Mélinda lui sourit puis se coucha pour regarder le plafond. Elle souriait à elle-même, elle était contente pour sa sœur. Mais d'un côté, ça lui ferait un peu mal qu'elle trouve l'amour avant elle. Elle était plus vielle après tout. Zpyke la regardait sourire toute seule. Il eut soudainement envie de lui dire quelque chose.

Zpyke : Dis, je suis désolé…

Mélinda : Hein, désolé ? De quoi tu parles ?

Zpyke : Hé bien… De ne pas avoir pu te protéger de ce dangereux pervers…

Mélinda : Oh !

Il eut un blanc. Mais Mélinda reparla avant que Zpyke puisse le commenter.

Mélinda : Tu n'as pas à être désolé… Tu as fait de ton mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Zpyke : Oui…

Mélinda : Et c'est ce qui compte pour moi… Tu as été très courageux je t'assure…

Mélinda prit le bras de Zpyke et se blotti contre lui. Elle déposa sa tête contre son torse. Zpyke continua.

Zpyke : Mais, tu sais… Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai été si courageux…

Mélinda : Laquelle ?

Zpyke : Je protège les gens que j'aime au péril de ma vie…

Mélinda se releva un peu surprise. Zpyke la regardait d'un air plus décidé qu'auparavant. Il ne rougissait même plus.

Mélinda : Zpyke, tu m'aimes ?

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux tremblaient. Mélinda n'avait pas d'émotions et ne savait pas laquelle adopté. Un moment, elle sentie aimé comme sa sœur devait l'être Saysiju. Ses yeux brillèrent à leur tour. Sa bouche s'entre ouvrit, ce pourrait-il qu'elle aussi droit de connaître l'amour ? Elle se compta d'embrasser Zpyke à pleine bouche. Etait-ce un amour inconditionnelle ? Après tout, ces deux là avaient besoin d'amour. Et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils n'auraient pas droit de connaître ce bonheur aussi. Etaient ils jaloux de leur cadet ?

**Chapitre 36 : Mémoire oubliée**

Vers 6h30, dans l'auberge de Xian. Le soleil entra dans la chambre de Saysiju et Eléa. Celui-ci éclaira doucement la pièce. Les silhouettes invisibles de la nuit redevinrent ces objets communs. A terre traînait encore les habillés enlevés en précipitation la veille. Le haut de Saysiju, son pantalon, la jupe d'Eléa… Le soleil atteint les yeux de Saysiju. Un oiseau gazouilla. Le jeune homme gêné par soleil, ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se sentait un peu vide mais surtout encore fatigué. Il cligna longtemps des yeux avant de commencer à vraiment se réveiller. Il regarda doucement autour de lui d'abord, sans se rendre compte d'où il était. Puis ses souvenirs de la pièce revinrent, il était dans une auberge. Il sentit un corps chaud à côté de lui. Et quand, il tourna la tête vers Eléa. Il fut frappé de stupeur de la voir. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait là. En plus, elle était encore dénudée et elle s'agrippait à lui. Il se rendit compte de la légèreté de sa tenue. Il souleva la couverte, il était nu en faite. Son œil se tourna malencontreusement vers le corps d'Eléa. Elle était nue, elle aussi. Il rougit un peu. Mais, que faisait-il tous deux nus dans le même lit. Ce pourrait-il que… Il rougit en y pensant.

Il essaya vivement. Mais non, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne se souvenait pas de la nuit passée avec elle. Il se souvenait de l'avoir trouvée seul dans cette chambre. Il se souvenait… Il se souvint de cette image d'elle, sa petite culotte dévoilée et lui très intimidé. Il rougit encore en y pensant. Il se tourna encore vers elle. Rien ne venait… Ha si, maintenant, il se souvenait de l'avoir embrassé ! Il s'était couché ensemble mais après… Après ? Il essaya encore mais plus rien ne venait. Il en eut marre après quelques minutes. C'était trop important, mais trop inaccessible…

Après plusieurs minutes encore, il sentit ce corps chaud bouger. Il regarda le visage d'Eléa, celui-ci l'éveilla. La première chose qu'elle fit en le voyant c'est l'embrasser. Saysiju se laissa faire. Elle semblait être totalement au courant de ce qui s'était passé elle, au moins. Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui.

Eléa : J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit et toi ?

Saysiju : Hum,… moi aussi… 

Elle caressa affectueusement son torse nu. Il la prit dans ses bras, pour ne pas être trop réticent. C'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, c'est qui ne se souvenait pas l'avoir aimé. Avez il fait l'amour hier soir ?

Eléa : Tu sais Saysiju… Nôtre soirée d'hier était magnifique, je ne l'oublierais jamais…

Saysiju : Ha ? 

Elle se releva la tête pour le regarder.

Eléa : Ce fut un moment magique, merci de me l'avoir donné. 

Il reçut un autre baiser. Il aurait bien répondu « de rien » s'il s'en souvenait. Mais comme il ne s'en souvenait pas, il ne dit rien. Elle se remit à se blottir contre lui.

Eléa : Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais… comme ça… Je veux dire à ce point là ! Saysiju : Hum… 

Elle se releva à nouveau pour le regarder. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle demanda d'une voix inquiète et d'une main sur son torse :

Eléa : Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Saysiju : Hum… Eléa : Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, qu'est-ce que s'est ? 

Saysiju détourna la tête. Il fallait bien qu'il lui avoue la chose.

Eléa : Alors ? 

Saysiju : Bon, il faut bien que je te le dise… Sinon, tu finiras bien pas le découvrir par toi-même…

Eléa : Parle je t'en prie… Saysiju : Bien… Voilà. Je ne me souviens plus de ce dernier soir… Cette magnifique soirée que tu as passée avec moi, je n'en ai aucun souvenirs… 

Eléa resta un peu surprise par cet aveu.

Eléa : Tu veux dire… Plus aucun ? 

Saysiju : Je me souviens juste de ce premier baiser échanger… Et puis quelques étreintes qui ont suivis… Mais après..

Eléa : Mais après ? Saysiju : Plus rien, plus rien du tout… 

Eléa le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux brillaient, pas ceux de Saysiju qui la regardaient sans émotions. Il caressa la joue du jeune homme. Serait-ce possible que le jeune homme en face d'elle ne soit pas le même avec lequel elle avait passé la nuit. Elle ouvrit la bouche doucement.

Eléa : Saysiju… Est-ce que tu même ? 

Saysiju_, détournant la tête_ : Je ne sais pas

Eléa eut un faible sourire et l'obligea à la regarder avant de répondre.

Eléa : Alors… c'est mieux que tu ne t'en souviennes pas… 

Saysiju, _fronçant les sourcils _: Pourquoi ?

Eléa : Si tu n'es pas sûr de m'aimer, peut-être que cela te dégoûterais…

Elle se recoucha à ses côtés et regarder le plafond.

Eléa : Peut-être que les choses que nous avons fait cette nuit te déciderait à ne pas avoir de sentiments pour moi…

Saysiju fronça encore les sourcils, il imaginait le pire. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu ce passer cette nuit à la fin ?

Eléa, _se blottissant contre lui _: En tout cas moi je t'aime sincèrement, et je veux rester avec toi…

Saysiju l'embrassa sur le front. Il avait envie de lui donner cet amour qu'il lui faudrait temps. Mais il n'étais pas sûr de ses sentiments et ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Après quelques instants d'inactivé, Saysiju reprit la parole.

Saysiju : Mais au faite…

Eléa : Oui ?

Saysiju : Si l'on occupe tous les deux ce lit… Où on dormit mon frère et ta sœur ?

Eléa eut un petit pincement au cœur. Ceux là lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Elle pensait que Mélinda aurait probablement passé sa nuit au chevet de Zpyke. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait entendu parlé c'était quand ce policier les avait prévenu de son arrivé à l'hôpital. Elle avait refusé d'en parler à Saysiju, mais il était peut-être temps maintenant… Et puis, mince, elle n'en avait pas envie et ce n'était pas le moment.

Saysiju, _inquiet _: Peut-être ont-ils dormis ensemble…

Eléa : Peut-être… Mais le plus important, c'est nous deux, hein ?

Saysiju : Heu, oui…

Après encore quelques moments de paresse, Saysiju se décida à se lever. Eléa voulut venir avec, mais il lui précisa qu'il ne descendait pas pour déjeuner mais pour continuer la traduction des recherches de son père. Selon lui, il touchait au but, il ne lui manquait que quelques éléments pour reconstituer le puzzle. Il descendit donc, mais Eléa lui suivit en instant sur l'importance de prendre un petit déjeuner. Saysiju était installé sur large table dont il occupait toute la place avec ses feuilles et son gros dictionnaire. Un dictionnaire grimoriste-français. Le grimoriste était la langue des grimoristes, les auteurs de grimoire. Ceux-ci étaient de puissants magiciens noir. Et c'était dans cette langue que les feuilles de notes et les schémas étaient écrit. Heureusement, qu'il y avait peu d'écriture et beaucoup de dessins, sinon cela aurait bien plus de temps à Saysiju pour le déchiffrer.

Saysiju, _pensant _: Je me demande pourquoi Père ne l'a pas écrit dans nôtre langue… Ce grimoriste est tellement… compliqué…

Saysiju finit par remarqué la présence d'Eléa et leva la tête. Elle portait un plateau remplit de bonnes choses : Croissant, lait entier, tranche de pain,… Un bon petit déjeuner complet !

Eléa : Tu ne pourrais pas prendre un peu moins de place ? Il faut que je pose le plateau…

Saysiju s'exécuta sans répondre. Il concéda un peu de place à Eléa et son plateau, une fois fait Eléa le remercia et il retourna à ses affaires. Eléa, elle, se chargea d'étaler le petit déjeuner sur la maigre place concédée. Une fois fait, elle se sentit fier et évita Saysiju à manger.

Eléa : Tu ne peux pas faire ça à un autre moment ?

Saysiju : Non.

Eléa, un peu vexée, changea de tactique.

Eléa : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Saysiju : Les recherches de mon père… Je dois les traduire… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il les a faites dans une autre langue…

Eléa : Ha bon ?

Saysiju : Oui…

Ce n'est pas qu'Eléa ne s'y intéressait pas mais pour le moment, la seul chose qui lui importait était de passé le plus de temps avec Saysiju. Plus tard, Saysiju semblait heureux. Il devait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait en tout cas, de sa bonne humeur il rangea tous et prit ce fameux petit déjeuner avec Eléa. Elle en fut contente, et il bavarda un peu, s'intéressant à ce qu'elle pouvait raconter. Vers 9h, alors qu'il était encore entrain de déjeuner, il virent Zpyke et Mélinda entrer dans la pièce. Ils remarquèrent tous deux qu'ils se tenaient la main, mais n'osèrent même pas ce regarder pour savoir si l'autre l'avait vu.

Zpyke : Salut la compagnie !

Saysiju : Salut vous deux !

Ils prirent deux chaises et se joignirent à la table. Zpyke à côté de son frère et Mélinda à côté de sa sœur. Zpyke semblait regarder le petit déjeuner avec appétit. Saysiju le regardait d'un mauvais œil.

Eléa : Zpyke, tu sembles avoir faim ! Sers toi, il y en a bien trop pour nous deux…

Zpyke : Je ne vais pas me gêner…

Eléa sourit à Saysiju, voyant qu'il regardait son frère d'un drôle d'air. Saysiju regarda Eléa sans émotions puis arrêta de regarder son frère . Il prit un croissant qu'il se mit à manger calmement et avec moins d'appétit, son frère le lui avait coupé. Eléa regardait toujours Saysiju, quand elle sentit une main sur sa cuisse. C'était sa sœur, et quand Eléa se tourna vers elle, elle lui fit in clin d'œil et montra discrètement Saysiju de la tête. Eléa rougit un peu et baissa la tête.

Mélinda : Bon appétit tout le monde !

Zpyke : Merci !

**Chapitre 37 : Saysiju et le secret**

Zpyke mangeait toujours de bonne humeur et Mélinda et Eléa en était ravies. Ils parlaient ensembles et cela semblait drôle car ils riaient tous de bon cœur. Tous, sauf Saysiju. Ce dernier était à demi-penché sur son assiette et mangeait calmement et en silence, même si autour de lui ça discutait beaucoup. On ne savait pas s'il écoutait et que son air sérieux était dû à la conversation qui lui déplaisait ou un problème sérieux auquel il réfléchissait actuellement.

Eléa : Toi, t'avais vraiment faim !

Zpyke : C'est clair !… La nuit a été rude… Eléa : C'est vrai ça la nuit… Comment ça s'est passé. Tu… 

Elle jeta un œil à Saysiju pour voir s'il écoutait. Elle cru que non.

Eléa : Tu étais à l'hôpital. Ca a été, tu en es sorti maintenant ? 

Zpyke et Mélinda se regardèrent. Leur nuit n'avait rien d'une nuit tranquille à l'hôpital. Eléa devait penser que Mélinda avait veiller sur lui toute la nuit. Pourtant cette nuit beaucoup plus agité pour eux.

Zpyke : Oui… Mais, je l'ai quitté très tôt… à cause de Mélinda… 

Cette dernière baissa la tête.

Eléa : Comment ? 

Mélinda : Oui… Je me suis un peu emportée… J'ai… J'ai appris que le soldat aux cheveux mauve avait encore fait du grabuge. Ca m'a mis hors de moi. J'ai… Je me suis lancé à sa poursuite et Zpyke est venu pour me sauver…

Eléa : Zpyke contre un soldat… ?

Zpyke s'arrêta de manger. Les filles le regardèrent. Et Saysiju continua comme si de rien n'était.

Zpyke : Oui. Tu as raison, contre un soldat super entraîné, je n'ai aucune chance. Je n'ai eu aucune chance, s'il n'y avait pas eu ses médecins pour nous sauver on serait mort. Je…

Mélinda, _déposant sa main sur la sienne_ : Arrête de culpabiliser veux-tu ? Tu as été très courageux et ça je l'admire…

Elle lui sourit, mais il baissa la tête. Eléa était triste pour Zpyke mais en même temps, elle observait l'attention que Mélinda lui portait.

Zpyke : Laisse… Toute façon je compte m'engager dans la police. Là, je pourrais m'entraîner avec de combattant et je suis sûr que ça pourra me mettre sur la piste du meurtrier de Père…

Un silence se fit. On entendit plus que Saysiju mangeant. Les filles le regardèrent, Zpyke baissa à demi la tête, regardant le pain sans le regarder vraiment.

Eléa : Vous avez parler de médecins que… Je veux dire, ils vous ont sauvés… ? 

Mélinda : Oui. Ce soldat nous avait laissé un explosif puissant en partant, sans eux on éclatait en centaines de morceaux. L'un d'eux a créé un bouclier magique…

Eléa : Oh…

Mélinda : Ils ont donnés les premiers soins à une fille avec nous… Elle a été droguée puis violée… par ce type…

Un autre silence se fit ou Saysiju mangeait toujours sans sembler se soucier de ce qui se racontait. Mélinda continua pour éviter ce silence qu'elle n'aimait guère.

Mélinda : Ensuite, on est retourné en ville, dans cette auberge. Et puis, on vous a trouvé dans le même lit toi et Saysiju

Elle sourit sans regarder sa sœur qui rougit tout de même.

Eléa : Je… je !

Mélinda : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends. Nous aussi, zpyke et moi, on a dormi ensemble. On s'entend bien maintenant, hein ?

Elle caressa la main du jeune homme de sa main qui était resté sur la sienne. Il se retourna, lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Zpyke : Bien sûr. Je t'aime.

Mélinda : Et toi, c'est comment avec Saysiju ?

Eléa : Bah…

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui mangeait toujours lentement et sans attention sur l'extérieur. Elle se retourna vers eux pour leur faire un faible sourire.

Eléa : En tout cas, j'ai passé une nuit magnifique…

Un autre silence. Zpyke, plus attentif, fixa Saysiju un instant. Ce dernier ne le voyait pas car il penchait la tête sur le troisième croissant qu'il allait entamé.

Zpyke : Saysiju, tu ne parles pas beaucoup… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Aucune réponse et la réaction habituel, il continua de manger sans ce soucier du reste. Zpyke attendit tout de même une réponse et fut vexer qu'elle n'arrive pas.

Zpyke : Tu pourrais au moins répondre… Il se passe des trucs importants… ce viol et puis ma vie et celle de Mélinda ont été en danger…

Saysiju s'arrêta de manger.

Saysiju : Important… ?

Un silence encore, plus court cette fois. Saysiju releva la tête vers son frère pour ajouter :

Saysiju : Je suis désolé pour cette fille, content que vous vous en sortiez et même content que tu te sois fait une meuf…

Zpyke, _vexé _: J'aime Mélinda ! Sincèrement…

Mélinda : Saysiju… !

Saysiju : Oui ! Je suis content pour vous… Mais comparé à ce que j'ai appris, ce n'est pas important…

Eléa : Saysiju… ?

Un silence suivit où Saysiju regardait Zpyke avec un regard intense et sérieux, presque réprimant.

Saysiju : Mais bien sûr, je suppose que ça ne vous intéresse pas et que vous préférez continuer de parler de vos histoires de viols…

Zpyke, _vexé_ : Vas-y accouche… Qu'est-ce que t'as de plus important à raconter…

Saysiju regarda les filles pour voir si elles aussi voulaient entendre ce qu'il avait à raconter. Eléa acquiesca de la tête.

Mélinda : Vas-y, on t'écoute…

Saysiju : Bien. Ce que j'ai découvert, je l'ai découvert dans les recherches de Père…

Zpyke : Encore avec ces recherches !

Mélinda : … Laisse le parler…

Saysiju : Ces à propos des agissement de l'armée : Maintenant, c'est sûr, c'est eux qui ont tués ces personnes. Et je sais dans quel but… Ils veulent créer… La Pierre de Vie…

Mélinda : La Pierre de Vie…

Saysiju : La Pierre de Vie est une pierre qui selon la légende peu rendre immortel…

Mélinda : Immortel ?

Saysiju : Selon la légende, mais j'ai découvert que ce n'est pas exacte… En faite, pour créer la Pierre, il faut rassembler des vies au préalable… Chaque vies utilisée pour la Pierre donnera une ive en plus à son possesseur…

Mélinda : Tu veux dire qu'avec les milliers de personnes qu'il a tué, il a des milliers de vies… ?

Saysiju : Oui. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aie finit de la créer vu qu'il continue à prendre des vies…

Eléa : Je ne comprends pas.

Saysiju : Quoi ?

Eléa : Comment peut-il prendre des vies… Je veux dire…

Saysiju : Ce n'est pas matériel une vie. Je ne connais pas encore tous les détailles, mais je pense qu'ils utilisent du sang, beaucoup de sang…

Un petit silence encore. Zpyke semblait écouter son frère en silence.

Mélinda : C'est pourquoi les victimes étaient soit kidnappées soit vidées de leur sang…

Saysiju : Oui, je suppose…

Eléa,_ horrifiée_ : Vidées… de leur sang…

Saysiju : Mais, j'ai aussi fait une grande découverte…

Ils redevinrent attentifs.

Saysiju : Pour créer cette Pierre, ils ont aussi besoin des sœurs élémentaires…

Eléa : C'est…quoi….

Saysiju : Quatre sœurs possédant chacune un pouvoir élémentaire puissant mais unique…

Mélinda : Unique, c'est-à-dire ?

Saysiju : Qu'elle ne peuvent utiliser que leur élément. Exemple : Un sœur élémentaire feu, qui ne peut utiliser que le feu…

Mélinda resta sans voix et jeta un œil sur sa sœur. Eléa la regarda aussi, mais elle semblait pas avoir compris. Saysiju observait la réaction de Mélinda.

Mélinda : Tu voudrais dire que…

Saysiju : … Qu'il est possible que vous soyez deux de ses sœurs élémentaires. Toi, Mélinda, la sœur élémentaire terre et toi, Eléa, la sœur élémentaire feu.

Eléa : Mais… mais nous n'avons pas de pouvoir puissant !

Zpyke : Mais ils sont uniques et ils sont apparus très tôt…

Saysiju regarda un instant son frère parce que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien dit.

Saysiju : Elles t'ont parlées d'elle ?

Zpyke : Mélinda m'a parlé d'elle et sa sœur. Déjà enfants, leur pouvoir son apparu et ils ont essayé d'apprendre à maîtriser les 3 autres éléments mais sans succès…

Saysiju : Je vois, c'est une preuve…

Zpyke : Quand au faite que leur pouvoir sont faibles, ce n'est que parce qu'ils ont pas été fort exploité…

Saysiju : C'est ce que je pensais aussi… Je suis sûr qu'avec un entraînement spécial…

Eléa, _se levant_ : Un entraînement spécial ! Mais on n'est même pas sûr d'être ses sœurs !

A ce moment une sonnerie retentit. Eléa se rassit et les quatre regardèrent autour d'eux. Les gens semblaient s'agiter et la sonnerie semblait être celle d'une alerte. Soudain cinq policiers entrèrent en trombe dans l'auberge.

Policier 1 : La ville va être évacuer sur le champ ! Veuillez sortir d'ici et vous rend sur la place….

Policier 2 : Doucement ! Sortez rapidement mais dans le calme…

Policier 3 : Mince, déjà 10 heures…

Policier 2 : Ouais, on ferait mieux de ce dépêcher…

Policier 1 : Vous deux allez voir s'il n'y a personnes d'autres à évacuer ici… Nous on va voir à côté…

Policier 4 & Policier 5 : Ok !

**Chapitre 38 : C'est l'heure !**

Les quatre jeunes se levèrent et regardèrent les gens se presser vers l'entré. Certains paniquèrent mais furent calmer par l'un des deux policiers qui restaient. Eléa regarda sur sa droite, l'autre parlait au bar pour savoir s'il y avait d'autres personnes en haut. Mélinda vit le second se presser à l'étage.

Zpyke : On ferait mieux de partir nous aussi…

Méinda : Et nos affaires !

Eléa : Je vais les chercher… 

Zpyke et Mélinda regardèrent Saysiju. Ce dernier fit une mimique.

Saysiju : Je vais l'accompagner… 

Zpyke : Tu nous rejoindras sur la place !

Saysiju : C'est ça… 

Zpyke : Et fait vite ! ok ?

Saysiju : Ok… Mélinda : A tantôt Eléa… Eléa : 'Tantôt… Mélinda… 

Eléa était déjà entrain de monter que Saysiju regardait toujours son frère. Ils pensaient que tous prenaient ses nouvelles relations trop au sérieux. Mais peut-être qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de « sérieux » cette nuit. Il secoua la tête. Mélinda et Zpyke étaient dehors, il monta à son tour. Il rejoignit Eléa dans leur chambre, enfin celle qui aurait dû être celle de son frère et lui.

Saysiju : Hum… ça ira ? 

Eléa : Oui, ça ira ! Tu sais, j'aurais pu le faire seule… Mais c'est gentil d'avoir portée ton aide…

Saysiju, _détournant les yeux _: De rien…

Ils ne se regardaient pas ni l'un ni l'autre et Eléa rangeait seule et en silence. Finalement, Saysiju eut l'air bête à la laisser seul et commença à l'aider.

Eléa : Ca allait, tu sais ? 

Saysiju : Je tiens à t'aider.

Tous ramassaient leurs vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Eléa les rangeait soigneusement dans sa valise et Saysiju les y balancer avec négligence. Le travail se fit assez rapidement et il ne restait plus que le slip de Saysiju devant le lit. Saysiju était encore entrain de faire de la place dans sa valise. Eléa décida d'aller gentiment le ramasser pour lui. Il se baissa pour se faire mais Saysiju qui ne l'avait pas vu arrivait à son tour. Et quand la main d'Eléa prit le slip, celle de Saysiju la rencontra et se posa tout contre elle. Les deux adolescents rougirent en voyant leur deux mains l'une contre l'autre et sur un sous-vêtement. Saysiju, avec de bon réflexe, retira rapidement sa main. Eléa lui tendit le slip.

Saysiju,_ détournant les yeux_ : Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu y étais déjà…

Eléa : Non, c'est moi ! Je n'ai pas à toucher tes affaires personnelles ! Saysiju : Si. Après tout nous avons été très intimes hier, non ? 

L'air d'Eléa devint grave et elle baissa la tête. Saysiju eut le même air et ne la regardait toujours pas.

Saysiju : Je ne me souviens toujours de rien. Je dois t'aimer follement, et cette nuit devait vraiment magnifique. Mais je ne peux pas baser sur un souvenir oublié.

Eléa : Tu ne peux pas baser ton amour sur un souvenir tout court, Saysiju.

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il prit le slip et ils se relevèrent. Il s'éloigna pour « ranger » son slip. Il ferma la valise. Il repensa à cette phrase : soit il l'aimait soit il ne l'aimait pas, il devait le savoir lui-même par les sentiments qu'il avait en ce moment.

Eléa : Saysiju, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu as tout oublié. Mais en tout cas, même si tu ne veux plus de moi, je garderai cette nuit pour toujours en mémoire… C'est la première fois que j'allais… si loin…

Saysiju eut un frisson. Elle cherchait ses mots. Saysiju ne voulait pas qu'elle aie plus loin et narre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il le remarqua finalement, il avait peur de découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Il se retourna et se dirigea lentement vers Eléa avec un petit sourire.

Saysiju : Je veux rester avec toi Eléa…

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Après tout, il l'aimait bien.

A Tarban, quelques minutes avant 8 heures. Kiba entra en trombe dans la chambre où Nao et bande s'y trouvait. Nao se retourna et se leva à l'attente de la nouvelle de Kiba.

Kiba : Le soldat ! Il a quitté la chambre !

Nao : Où est-il maintenant ?

Kiba : Ici devant la rue. Il attend devant l'autre soldat qu'on a suivi. D'après ce que Gon a entendu, une grande division arrivera d'ici 8 heures !

Nao : 8 heures! Mais c'est tout de suite! Tu as prévenu la police ?

Kiba : Non…

Nao : Bien, on doit faire vite ! Avec un peu de chance on aura le temps de leur tendre une embuscade…

Julianos : Je viens avec vous !

Nao : Mais tu es blessé au bras…

Julianos : Je sais encore combattre ! Et je veux me rendre utile !

Nao : Bien, tu iras prévenir la police. Dis leur juste que le raid aura lieu à 8 heures. Qu'ils s'organisent et si ils ont le temps qu'on organise une embuscade !

Julianos : Compris !

Le policier passa devant. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre !

Nao : Kiba…

Kiba regardait l'air choqué et déboussolé le corps de Knifer. Il le trouvait endommagé et affaibli malgré qu'on y aie déjà donné les premiers soins. Et voir son coéquipier dans le coma lui faisait un sacré choque.

Nao : Kiba !

Kiba : Désolé ! Je rêvassais… Tu as raison de me presser, on ferait mieux d'y aller…

Dans la rue, Kaizer regardait vers la sortie de la ville. Les soldats n'allaient plus tarder. Et pendant qu'il regardait à l'horizon, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit à Buffy : Il allait quitté l'armée. Heazen interrompu ses pensées.

Heazen : Ha cet air vivifiant ! Ca me réveille ! Je n'ai pas dormi et toi ?

Kaizer : A peine une heure…

Heazen : C'est déjà ça ! J'espère que tu as profiter de ton heure de libre ! Moi je n'aurais pas pu mieux m'éclater ! Haha ! Même à la Capital les putes ne sont pas comme ça !

Kaizer le regarda et Heazen perdit son air enjoué. Il redevient Heazen, cruel et froid.

Heazen : Bien, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. 8 heures, c'est la bonne heure, la ville s'éveille encore. Bien que ce soit un peu tard en faite…

Il fit une mimique. Un voix l'interpella derrière lui, il se retourna.

Kiba : Et vous là-bas ! On connaît vôtre plan et on ne vous laissera pas faire !

Heazen : Ha.. ?

Nao : On n'est pas là pour discuter mais pour se battre… préparez-vous…

Heazen : Tiens, tiens mais ne serait ce pas… Oui ! Ce sont nos poursuivants ! Alors ça a été pour travers la forêt sans nous suivre ! Haha !

Kaizer s'étonna qu'il les aie reconnu alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas Heazen ni lui-même les avoir vu. Kiba ne fit pas attention à ce détail, Nao pensait avoir été vu, vu le manque du professionnalisme qu'il pensait avoir fait pour cette mission. Les policiers se tinrent prêt au combat. Heazen fit de même.

Heazen : Allez Kaizer, sors ton arme, on a juste le temps de le tuer…_ souriant _Ca nous fera patienter…

Kaizer,_ hésitant _: Oui…

Kaizer sortit sa lourde hache. Il laissa la lame reposé à terre et ne la tint qu'à une main.

Nao : Regarde son bandeau… Celui là doit être le chef, je m'en charge… Et puis tu es dans un pire état que le mien, malgré sa grosse hache, celui devrait être facile : Il a l'air inoffensif…

Kiba : N'exagère rien…

Heazen : Et alors ! Je pensais qu'on était pour combattre par pour discuter !

Nao : Alors c'est daccord ?

Kiba : Oui ! Bonne chance à toi !

Nao : Oui ! Et fais gaffe à toi !

Kiba : Allez ! On y va Gon !

Gon : Whaf !

Kiba et Gon foncèrent d'un comment accord sur Kaizer. Ce dernier voyant ces deux adversaires foncés à toute vitesse vers lui mis sa hache devant lui. Gon rapide passa entre les jambe de Kaizer. Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et dû bloquer Kiba. Les deux mains du policier repoussaient le manche de la hache. Kaizer était sur le point de le repousser quand il sentit une morsure aux fesses. Kiba, qui avait tout prévu, profita de son relâchement pour le griffer au visage…

Heazen : Qu'est-ce que tu as te ramollir bouge-toi… Oh !

Heazen dû bloquer une attaque surprise de son adversaire. Le kunai de Nao luttait contre l'épée longue de Heazen. Le chef soldat n'eut aucun mal à repousser Nao qui roula à terre.

Kaizer : Ok, Heazen…

Kaizer poussa aussi son adversaire du pied. Kiba vola plus haut, grâce à la force physique de Kaizer. Il se rattrapa sur ses mains et ses pieds en même temps, comme un animal. Gon reçut un violant coup dans le dos et lâcha prise.

Kaizer : Désolé petit, je ne fais jamais mal aux bêtes normalement…

Kiba : Gon ! Lâche-le !

Kaizer lâcha Gon qui allait se réfugier chez son maître. Kaizer mit une main sur son visage, la griffure était profonde, il regarda les ongles ensanglantés de Kiba. Ce policier n'était pas comme les autres visiblement. Le soldat se remit en garde.

Nao : Fait gaffe ! Ils sont coriaces on dirait…

Heazen : Des soldats de Rang C… Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Heazen regarda à sa droite et sourit. On pouvait maintenant voir le soldats qui s'approchaient à grande vitesse. Tous était des cavaliers. Les autres regardèrent aussi, ils approchaient vraiment rapidement et leur nombre était indicible.

Heazen, _ souriant_ : Enfin les voilà ! On dirait que la fête va pouvoir commencer…


End file.
